¿Cambiaste De Opinión?
by Jovi272
Summary: Después de dos años de ausencia, Hermione regresa a Londres a atar los cabos sueltos. Aunque continuó con su vida, todavía siente algo por Harry ¿Podrán aprovechar su 2da oportunidad? Mentiras que se descubren, amores del pasado, orgullo e inmadurez.
1. Memorias pasadas

**Bueno!... wow... me parece increíble estar publicando esto... es un fic que todavía no termino... lo he publicado también en otra comunidad pero que sólo admite HP... y akí también lo publicaré, además de publicar mis otros fics... que leugo irán apareciendo... ojalá les guste.**

**Dios los guarde!**

**

* * *

**

**¿Cambiaste de opinión?**

**PROLOGO**

No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, nunca fue partidaria de huir cuando una situación se pone difícil; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de él, eso era lo único que podía hacer...

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que quedar así? ¿Acaso no se podía tener una segunda oportunidad? Quizás para algunas cosas simplemente no. O quizás la segunda oportunidad llegaría, pero ahora no era el tiempo… eso lo sabía bien. Ahora era necesario irse, huir, como quiera que lo llamara siempre sonaba a cobardía, no le importaba, si eso era lo que significa, entonces: ella era una cobarde, cobarde por no querer arruinar algo que se le podía escapar de las manos; cobarde por tratar de preservar una de las cosas más hermosas que tuvo en su vida: su amistad. Sabía que si lo volvía a encontrar, no lo dejaría ir, pero ahora era preciso irse.

Un nuevo mundo la esperaba, y aunque no sonaba muy tentador seguir adelante sin verlo, sabía que eso era lo que terminaría haciendo. Lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a la esperanza de que las segundas oportunidades llegan, aferrarse a la idea de que alguna vez... aunque sea sólo por un instante... lo volvería a ver.

**Capítulo 1: Memorias pasadas.**

La lluvia caía dulcemente, mientras un alegre y cansado pelirrojo intentaba dormir. Había tenido un día muy pesado; trabajo aquí, trabajo allá. A veces deseaba nunca haber salido de Hogwarts. De pronto, algo lo distrajo de su intento de sueño. Un ruido en la ventana, leves picotazos. ¿Una lechuza? Pero si eran las dos de la mañana. Esa lechuza parecía familiar. Él la había visto antes.

_Es de ella._

Desató la carta de la pata con mucha prisa, preguntándose qué era tan urgente como para enviar una lechuza a esa hora; y se echó a reír al recordar las horas de diferencia. Le dio una leída rápida, no era muy largo el pergamino: saludos, anécdotas… su regreso.

_Va a volver…_

Despertó de mal humor pues pasó mala noche, teniendo pesadillas sobre el regreso de su entrañable amiga… ¿porque todavía era su amiga verdad?

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti? – preguntó el ojiverde con el cabello más rebelde que Ron haya visto antes al ver entrar a su amigo en la oficina del ministerio de magia – parece que no dormiste bien…

¿Qué comes que adivinas? – le espetó Ron, realmente estaba de mal humor – Lo siento… - dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada que Harry le mandaba – pasé mala noche… llena de pesadillas.

¿Por qué? ¿Viste a Rosmerta desnuda? – se burló Harry, realmente habían momentos en los que se comportaba como un verdadero chiquillo.

No… ayer recibí una lechuza... de… - el pelirrojo trataba de escoger las palabras con cuidado, sabía que no sería fácil de asimilar para su amigo, no por la forma cómo quedaron las cosas – de ella… va a volver.

¿Ella? – dijo Harry extrañado - ¿quién es ella? – él sabía perfectamente quién era ella, había pensado en ella desde que se había ido, hacía ya dos años; sin embargo supuso que quizás fingiendo que no sabía de quién hablaba Ron, sería menos chocante para él, supuso mal… fue igual o peor.

Vamos Harry… sabes de quién estoy hablando – dijo Ron con cansancio – Hermione va a regresar, te lo digo porque quiero que estés preparado… sé que las cosas no quedaron muy bien antes de que se fuera.

¿De qué estás hablando? – exclamó sorprendido el ojiverde – las cosas quedaron muy bien, sólo… tuvimos una discusión momentos antes de que se fuera; pero es mi amiga y yo la quiero ¿contento? - ¿AMIGA? Se cuestionó a sí mismo, sí, su amiga, porque él no sentía nada por ella, nada que no fuera amistad, sí señor.

No contento pero sí más tranquilo – finalizó Ron con voz seria, odiaba que sus amigos estuvieran peleados, o por lo menos así parecía, él no conocía bien la historia pero de una u otra manera sentía que todo era por su culpa – bueno, tengo que ir a mi oficina, por cierto, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Este no es lugar para un codiciado auror.

Uno tiene que ir a donde le mandan – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa – tengo que recoger unos papeles sobre unos informes… te veo luego – y sin más ni más se fue.

La noticia realmente lo agarró desprevenido, _¿Hermione regresa?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez a sí mismo. Esto realmente sería difícil, las cosas no quedaron bien entre ellos, y aunque habían pasado dos años y él había tenido otras novias, no se había podido recuperar… ¿por qué estaba comparando a "su amiga" con sus novias? Ella era su amiga… y sólo eso. No quería que nada más pasara… no podía dejar que nada más pasara.

¿Emocionada? – preguntó un muchacho rubio, con rasgos franceses en el rostro.

No realmente… siento como si fuera a volver a lo mismo ¿sabes? – respondió una castaña un tanto desanimada – pero no… las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado.

Me gusta como eres ahora – dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la nariz – no te imagino de otra forma.

No sé cómo voy a vivir tranquila sin esos dulces besitos tuyos en mi nariz, te voy a extrañar mucho Jeremy… mejor me quedo ¿qué dices? – preguntó la chica poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo.

Sería la decisión más estúpida que podrías tomar, aunque no te miento que me encantaría, pero yo sé que tu debes seguir tu camino, además yo iré a verte en un mes – dijo dándole otro beso en la nariz.

La castaña no estaba muy convencida, sentía que él quería que se fuera, ¿acaso no la quería? ¿O es que acaso él pensaba que no lo quería? Ella sí lo quería… pero aunque se esforzara mucho… no lo amaba.

Está bien, está bien – dijo de pronto saliendo de la charla con su inner – supongo que está decidido ¿no? Hermione Granger, después de una larga y muy satisfactoria – dijo dándole al rubio una mirada pervertida – estadía en París, finalmente regresa a Inglaterra.

El vuelo sufrió de unas cuantas turbulencias, nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, ella estaba paranoica, nunca le había gustado volar.

Ensimismada en sus recuerdos, se remontó hacia atrás dos años y medio. La guerra había terminado. Ella estaba con Ron, atascada en una relación, que realmente, no daba para más. Sentada en la sala común de Griffindor, en sus últimos días en Hogwarts, se debatía entre terminar con el dulce pelirrojo o continuar con él y estresarse cada día más, sin mencionar que seguiría negando sus sentimientos.

_¿Por qué no puedo quererlo? Él se portó muy bien con los elfos domésticos, yo lo besé por eso ¿verdad? Es tan buen amigo… pero es sólo eso para mí, un amigo._

Por fin el pelirrojo llegó a la cita que habían programado, ella estaba nerviosa pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Bueno, aquí estoy, ¿para qué querías verme?

Yo… bueno, creo que esto no está funcionando… sé que soy un poco insensible, pero… te quiero… como un amigo – finalizó sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Ah, bueno, si te sientes así supongo que está bien ¿no? – dijo tratando de asimilarlo – no te voy a decir que no me duele, porque yo te quiero – esto hizo que Hermione se retorciera más por dentro, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente difícil? – pero sé que es lo mejor… quiero que tú encuentres a alguien y seas feliz. Ven aquí.

Y la había abrazado fuerte.

¿Srta.? Por favor póngase el cinturón de seguridad, las turbulencias están siendo más fueres de lo esperado – dijo la bella aeromoza sacando de a rastras a Hermione de sus recuerdos.

Yo… ¿ah? ¡Ah sí! Ya mismo me lo pongo… gracias – finalizó poniéndose el cinturón y volviendo a sus recuerdos, esta vez le tocó uno más difícil.

Estaba en su cuarto, habían pasado dos días desde que terminó con Ron, las cosas habían mejorado, o por lo menos así parecía; se iba a cambiar cuando un confundido y despeinado ojiverde entró en su habitación, tirando la puerta de un porrazo.

¡Hey! Un poco después y me hubieras visto en interiores – le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Acabo de regresar, recién hablé con Ron, me dijo lo que pasó. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué terminaste con él? – la pregunta del millón de dólares.

Ese momento iba a ser difícil, ella lo supo desde que decidió terminar con Ron, Harry había salido a organizar unos papeles sobre la casa de sus tíos y en ese lapso ella tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida.

Yo no quiero hacerle daño ¿está bien? – dijo dándose la vuelta, no podía mirarlo – él es más mi amigo que otra cosa… tú lo sabes bien.

Hermione, no puedo hacer esto, si tú terminaste con Ron porque creíste que nosotros podíamos estar juntos… te equivocaste – había dicho muy firmemente aunque muriéndose por dentro.

Yo no… yo… ¡eres tan engreído! ¡Siempre pensando que las cosas pasan por ti y para ti! – dijo volteándose y mirándolo a la cara con una mirada audaz.

Yo no soy el que acaba de terminar con mi mejor amigo – respondió Harry, dando un paso adelante, se sentía furioso, pero furioso por la culpa que lo carcomía.

¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – gritó Hermione, sin darse cuenta, habían reducido a casi nada la distancia que había entre ellos, estaban cara a cara, mirándose fijamente y a punto de estallar – mejor te vas…

Sí, yo… - no podía resistirlo, el deseo de darle un beso lo consumía, pero él sabía que era más fuerte – adiós.

Y la había dejado ahí, en el dormitorio, terminando de cambiarse.

"Estimados pasajeros, ya pueden bajar del avión, fue un placer llevarlos a bordo" todos comenzaron a bajar, pero cierta castaña seguía metida en sus recuerdos.

¿Srta.? Ya bajaron todos… tiene que irse del avión – le había dicho la mima aeromoza que le pidió que se abrochara el cinturón.

¡Ah! Sí, sí… gracias, adiós.

_Debe pensar que soy retardada… dos veces seguidas… Mione, tu regreso te está afectando demasiado pronto._

Y sin más ni más, lo vio, el pelirrojo que más quería, había ido a recibirla al aeropuerto. Realmente era un buen amigo.

Wow… regresaste – dijo el pelirrojo al verla.

Sí, estoy de vuelta ¿eh? – dijo la castaña dándole un gran abrazo. Las cosas no deberían haber cambiado tanto ¿verdad? Ellos todavía seguían siendo amigos - ¿dónde está harry?

Él no vino… pero es porque no pudo – agregó al ver la cara de desilusión de Herms.

_¿Así que las cosas no han cambiado nada verdad? Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé._


	2. Sin reclamos, por favor

Bueno, sin hacerlos esperar mucho, aquí va el 2do capítulo... el primer encuentro uuuh! creo que aunque lo nieguen sienten algo el uno por el otro. **Y es que esta castaña y este lindo ojiverde son tal para cual.**

Besos y q Dios los guard! Mantengan la mikomi (esperanza, aprendido en el fic de Leafygirl)

Jovi272

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Sin reclamos, por favor…**

Era una tarde nublada, las nubes estaban más grandes y frondosas de lo normal. Y a cierta castaña eso le encantaba; uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era tratar de encontrarle forma a las nubes. Se encontraba en el auto de Ron, uno modesto pero lindo.

- ¿Ya sabes dónde te vas a quedar? – inquirió el pecoso con cautela.

- Bueno, la verdad no, pienso ir a ver a mi papás pero no me quiero quedar con ellos… vine a ver a mis amigos, quiero pasar tiempo con ellos, el mayor tiempo posible antes de regresar.

- ¿Regresar? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar! – dijo Ron demasiado efusivo.

- Me ofrecieron un trabajo de ensueño una semana antes de irme, y dije que si me podrían esperar dos meses… lo aceptaba – respondió Hermione con pesar.

- Me alegro que te haya ido muy bien en París… pero las cosas siempre cambian ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa malévola el pelirrojo – llegamos.

Hermione trataba de descifrar qué diablos quiso decir su amigo con eso de que "las cosas cambian ¿verdad?". Pero fue obligada a salir de sus pensamientos pues habían llegado a la madriguera.

- ¡Pero miren quién está aquí! – dijo Ron, para sorpresa de Hermione todos estaban reunidos en la madriguera: Ginny, Luna, Neville, George, Charlie, la sra. Weasly, el sr. Weasly… pero cierto ojiverde que ella esperaba ver no estaba – Lo siento Herms, pero no hice caso a lo de "¡no fiestas sorpresas Ronnie!"

- Wow… - exclamó la castaña lanzando una mirada asesina a su amigo – bueno, ¡gracias!...

Y así comenzó toda una noche de charlas, todos preguntando cómo le había ido, qué cosas raras le habían pasado, etc. Ella respondía con palabras de rutina, no dando mucho detalle, de lo que realmente estaba pendiente era de la puerta, rogaba porque cierto muchacho con el pelo azabache entrara por ella y le diera un gran abrazo. Pero no pasó. Al final les dio las gracias a todos y dijo que se tenía que ir, Ginny se ofreció a llevarla, después de todo, era su mejor amiga.

- Bueno… ahora sí – dijo Ginny cuando estaban en el auto – cuéntame sobre ese rubio espectacular del que me hablaste.

- ¿Quién? ¿Jeremy? – rió la castaña – es muy tierno, me dijo que me esperaría, y que en unas semanas vendría a verme, lo extraño… - finalizó pensando en los tiernos besos en la nariz que él le daba.

- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó la pelirroja de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione – me refiero a que… ¿superaste a Harry?

- ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que lo superé… aunque en realidad nunca hubo nada qué superar, siempre fuimos amigos, nada más – dijo evitando su mirada.

- Herms… soy yo, Ginny ¿recuerdas? Tú mejor amiga y la única a la que le contaste lo que pasó con Harry semanas antes de irte. Vi cómo mirabas la puerta, como si quisieras que él entrara por ella.

- Lo sé Ginny, tienes tanta razón a veces… me molesta – dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa – la verdad es que en estos dos años no he dejado de pensar en él, Jeremy fue mi escape, pero siempre recaía, volvía a lo mismo; pero decidí que no más… y si volví aquí fue para eso, dejarlo ir de una vez por todas – finalizó Hermione con nostalgia en la voz.

Llegó a la casa de sus padres, había decidido quedarse ahí por esa noche. Se sentía mal por no haberlo visto, después de todo, él era, básicamente, el motivo de su regreso. Durmió durante toda la noche, no podía recordar qué había soñado. Durante todo el día saludó a sus parientes, quienes también habían hecho una fiesta para ella; y en la noche, se reunió con todo el grupo en Las Tres Escobas, ese lugar había sido el punto de reunión durante sus años en Hogwarts, quería visitarlo de nuevo. Por fin llegó, estaban todos sus amigos, fue reparando en cada una de las caras, pensando en cuánto los había extrañado y ahí fue cuando lo vio…

- Llegamos – dijo Ron cuando entraron por la puerta, él la había ido a recoger y la había traído por la red flu. Hermione tomó su lugar en medio de la mesa, habían dos asientos reservados para ella y Ron.

De pronto el pelirrojo se fue al baño, todos empezaron con la conversación y sin darse cuenta llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba participando en ninguna. Inesperadamente el ojiverde de sus sueños y pesadillas se sentó a su lado, en el asiento de Ron.

- Es bueno verte – dijo mirándola a los ojos – te extrañé - ¡Dios, cuánto la había extrañado!

- Digo lo mismo… - respondió la castaña sonrojándose - ¿cómo has estado? ¿Has cambiado en algo o sigues siendo el Harry Potter que solía conocer?

- Bueno, trabajo como auror, cosa de la que no te llegaste a enterar porque me avisaron una semana después de que te fuiste y pensé que estabas molesta entonces… ¿qué hay de ti? – dijo cambiando el tema, se acababan de ver y no quería empezar a discutir.

- Wow, ¡auror! Tu sueño… sí bueno, yo, estuve en París, trabajé en la sucursal del ministerio de magia allá, estaba a cargo de las relaciones públicas entre las organizaciones de magos – dijo tratando de hacerlo sonar más interesante de lo que realmente era.

- Herms… - a la muchacha se le puso la piel de gallina al escucharlo llamarla así – yo… estos dos años… me refiero a que… ¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó Harry con una mirada claramente confundida.

- Harry, no me preguntes eso… no tú – dijo la castaña tratando de sonar como normalmente lo hacía.

- Pero, a veces pienso que fue por mi culpa, y luego que no, que fue porque así lo querías tú – _claro que fue por tu culpa, grandísimo tarado, ¿por qué te ves tan lindo en estos momentos? _Se decía Hermione a sí misma tratando de mantener la compostura – nosotros llegamos a una conclusión y cuando parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad… te vas – el tono de su voz sonó como reproche.

- No puedes hacerme esto – dijo de pronto Hermione – no después de todas las cosas que me dijiste esa noche, ¿crees que me fui porque yo quería hacerlo? Por Dios Harry, ¡tú me empujaste a eso! No vi otra solución que irme.

- ¿Yo? – el ojiverde comenzó a subir el volumen de su voz – por favor Hermione, tú sabes que hice lo correcto, pensé que habíamos acordado que eso era lo mejor.

- No, Harry – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – mira, no sé si es que hiciste lo correcto o no, sólo sé que hiciste tu elección… y ahora- se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía – no tienes derecho a reclamarme el que me haya ido, tú eres el menos indicado para reclamarme.

- Está bien – dijo el chico de pelo azabache como si hubiera sido insultado, se puso de pie y se fue.

¿Qué había querido decir con que él la había empujado a eso? ¿Acaso ella tenía otro recuerdo o qué? Él sabía perfectamente lo que pasó esa noche, unos días antes de que ella decidiera irse. Su primer encuentro no había resultado bien… y aún faltaba toda una noche por delante.


	3. Tequila y algo más

Espero que les guste**! **realmente agradsco por los comntarios! D les cuento que la historia c pone cada vez + interesante!... dará un vuelco total... no se asusten! sigue siendo H/Hr eso no lo cambio pero ni muertooota! Besos y q Dios los guard! dejen opiniones!

Jovi D

**

* * *

****Capítulo 3: Tequila y algo más…**

Todos estaban animados, las cervezas de mantequilla iban y venían. La gente realmente estaba entrando en calor. De pronto llegó a la mesa una botella de tequila. Todos miraron perplejos. Sí, tenían 20 años, pero no acostumbraban beber tequila. Raro.

- Creo que te equivocaste de mesa, Rosmerta – dijo Ron al ver que la botella de tequila era depositada en la mesa.

- No, no se equivocó, Ron, yo la pedí – dijo una voz saliendo desde el montón – gracias, Rosmerta.

- ¿Tequila, Ginny? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando perplejo a su hermana - ¿no crees que es demasiado?

- Quiero hacer un juego… ¡Atención chicos! Bueno, ya que la reunión es por la presencia de mi querida Mione, vamos a hacer un juego que se relacione con ella – la castaña estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba sentir las miradas de todos puestas en ella, mientras que la pelirroja con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una ruleta – vamos a hacer girar esta botella, por turnos y la pregunta que apunte el pico de la botella, tendrán que contestarla, no sin antes tomar un pequeño vaso de tequila… dale, ¡empecemos pues! – e hizo rodar la botella… primero le tocó a ella.

- ¿Momento más divertido?... definitivamente tengo uno – dijo la pelirroja tomando el vaso de tequila – fue cuando Mione estaba en sexto y yo en quinto, las dos nos escapamos un día y vinimos aquí; de pronto unos muchachos empezaron a enviarnos cervezas de mantequillas pero Mione estaba tan nerviosa que botó una de las cervezas y de la vergüenza intentó aparecerse en el castillo, pero lo único que logró fue aparecerse encima de la mesa de los muchachos… - todos irrumpieron en risas, Hermione también lo hizo, aunque algunos de sus recuerdos eran vergonzosos, le gustaba recordarlos. Volvieron a girar la botella.

- ¿Momento más aburrido? – dijo el pelirrojo tomando un trago – tengo muchos… estoy bromeando – agregó al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga – el momento más aburrido con Herms fue cuando me hizo estudiar para un examen de Adivinación… aprendiéndome los nombres de las constelaciones; wow, no quiero recordarlo – volvieron a girar la botella… era el turno de Neville.

- ¿Momento más tierno? – dijo el simpático muchacho, porque en eso se había convertido, se había estirado un poco más y bajado unos apreciables kilos, luego prosiguió por beber el acostumbrado vaso – pues… wow, con Mione he tenido bastantes, pero el más importante para mi fue en cuarto año, cuando me defendió delante del falso profesor Ojoloco Moody cuando él le lanzaba una maldición _cruciatus _a una araña_, _ella realmente comprendió que eso me afectaba. Eres lo mejor Mione.

Y así fueron pasando varias rondas, todos ya estaban un poco borrachos. A Harry no le había tocado ni una sola vez, pero eso no le impidió seguir bebiendo. Había pedido una botella de tequila para él solo, quería olvidar la conversación que había tenido con ella. De pronto escuchó los gritos de alguien que exclamaba su nombre, querían que juegue.

- Dale Harry, te toca – le dijo George, alcanzándole la botella.

- Bien, aquí voy – dijo el ojiverde girando la botella y dándole una mirada desafiante a su amiga, realmente no se sentía bien, estaba muy tomado - ¿momento más difícil? Ehm… déjenme pensar – continuó, bebiendo un trago - ¡Ya lo tengo! Se van a morir de la risa… resulta que comencé a sentir cosas por Mione aquí presente, ¿la recuerdan verdad?, es ella – dijo señalando a su amiga, todos sonreían, les parecía normal ver a Harry tan animado… o borracho – y bueno, una noche ella intentó besarme, sí, ¡a mi! – dijo sonriendo y poniendo un puchero – ¡y yo pues la rechacé! Porque no quería hacerle daño a mi amigo también aquí presente, Ron, lo recuerdan a él también ¿no? Y supuestamente las cosas quedaron bien… pero, ¿qué pasó? Aquí viene la parte más graciosa – todos estaban en silencio, parecían haberse dado cuenta de la gravedad de las palabras de Harry, Hermione por su parte estaba en shock, no sabía qué decir – tres días después… ella se va y no la vuelvo a ver hasta dos años después, ya pueden reírse; mi momento más difícil con Hermione Granger, es ella dejándome, yéndose a París.

- Harry, mejor te sientas – dijo Ginny de pronto, de todos los que estaban allí, ella parecía ser la que mejor toleraba el tequila.

- ¡No! – dijo efusivamente el ojiverde - les gustó la historia ¿verdad? ¿Y a ti Mione? – volteó a mirar a Hermione pero ésta ya no estaba, se había ido. Todos comenzaron a buscarla con la mirada, pero ella se había retirado hacía ya varios minutos – creo que no ¿verdad? – continuó Harry, sintiendo que el mundo giraba, como si el alcohol que había bebido quemara en sus venas y finalmente, desmayándose… demasiado licor por un día.


	4. Simplemente no puedo

_Hey! wno lo sientooo! m olvid d publikr el sgte. cap!... me concntré en escribir!... si les gusta est, mañana publico el 5! besoooos! Dios los guard!!_

**C****apítulo 4: Simplemente no puedo**

Amaneció, el sol había salido, era un día radiante. Pero Hermione se sentía fatal. Quizás serían las copas, el haberse quedado despierta hasta muy tarde, o quizás simplemente era el hecho de que su "supuesto" mejor amigo haya rebelado secretos de su adolescencia delante todos sus otros amigos.

_Es un estúpido ególatra, claro, cuando bebe se olvida del resto del mundo y habla demás ¡sin considerar las consecuencias!... tranquila Mione, no debes dejar que te afecte ¡Pero cómo no me va a afectar si estaba hablando de mi!... de nosotros._

Dispuesta a olvidarse del incidente, decidió tomar un baño. Era tan relajante sentir el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, realmente lo necesitaba. Comenzó a pensar en lo que Harry había dicho ¿de verdad sentía que ella lo había dejado? ¿De verdad pensaba que las cosas habían quedado bien? De pronto sin previo aviso, su mente se hundió en sus recuerdos.

Estaba en su habitación, al día siguiente de la discusión que tuvo con el ojiverde.

- Lo siento… - dijo de pronto el peliazabache entrando en su cuarto – yo no medí mis palabras.

- Lo siento también – dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta para mirarlo – la verdad es que yo no quiero herir a Ron, lo quiero demasiado como para hacerle eso, pero lo quiero como un amigo.

- Mione, yo… sólo quiero que sepas que yo me siento de la misma manera que tú con respecto a mi… pero no hacia mi mismo, o sea yo… - comenzó a balbucear el ojiverde.

- Lo sé, Harry, te entiendo – dijo la castaña posando una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho – y también entiendo por qué no quieres hacer esto, sé que piensas que Ron se va a molestar, que nos va a odiar, pero, Harry, Ron nos ama a los dos, somos sus amigos, y lo que él quiere es nuestra felicidad ante todo – y se acercó a él, despacio, como dando a conocer sus intenciones pero a la vez manteniendo el misterio. Era la primera vez que era tan osada con un chico.

- No, Hermione, simplemente no puedo – le había dicho quitando la mano de la chica de su hombro.

- Entiendo… - había concluido la ojiambar y se había volteado para no cruzarse con su mirada.

- Herms, siento algo demasiado especial por ti, me muero de ver que un chico se te acerca – las palabras del peliazabache eran como fuego en la piel de la castaña – hasta tenía ganas de golpear a Ron cada vez que te besaba; lo que quiero decir es que… no es porque no te quiera, es porque… no puedo.

- Ya te dije que entiendo… - le respondió Hermione con un tono indiferente – no ¿sabes qué? No entiendo, porque a mí también me asusta este sentimiento, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo. Estaba dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad… pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás y no vale la pena, sobre todo cuando la persona con la que quería intentarlo se para frente a mí y me dice cobardemente que "simplemente… no puede" – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Yo… Herms, lo siento, no sabes cuánto me duele esto; es que ahora no puedo tener una relación, y menos con la chica que acaba de dejar a mi mejor amigo – se había excusado Harry, estas palabras habían encendido la ira de la castaña.

- ¿Esto sigue siendo por Ron? ¡Maldita sea Harry! Yo también lo quiero, pero sé que él comprendería; esto no es por Ron, Harry, no te engañes… esto nunca ha sido por Ron, siempre ha sido por tu propia cobardía – comenzó a gritar la ojiambar con furia, ¿cómo podía pararse ahí y decir que pensaba en Ron cuando en realidad era por su propio miedo a amar? – no me trates de engañar… te conozco demasiado bien.

- O por lo menos eso es lo que crees, Hermione – dijo "El niño que vivió" con una mirada desafiante - ¿y a qué viene ese "siempre"? Perdóname pero creo que esto recién empezó al inicio de este año… ¿o me equivoco? ¿o tú ya tenías sentimientos por mí desde antes? – de pronto el peliazabache había olvidado lo serio de la discusión y una sonrisa se había asomado por sus labios.

- Y el engreído Potty regresa – dijo la castaña completamente roja – ¡vete de mi cuarto!

- ¡Bien! – y con un portazo se había ido.

Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba eso; el agua se sentía tan bien en su piel. Entonces reparó en que ya llevaba más de 20 minutos en la ducha. Era hora de salir y enfrentarse al mundo real. Se vistió, peinó y maquilló y por fin salió del baño, para encontrar a nadie más que al ojiverde de sus sueños, al cuál según ella, "odiaba" en estos momentos.

- Lo siento – comenzó el muchacho; a la castaña le parecía estar de nuevo en su recuerdo.

- ¡Genial! Otra alucinación mía…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry mirándola de manera confusa, Hermione se maldecía a sí misma por haber dicho eso – en fin… Hermione, ayer bebí mucho, no fue mi intención, lo hice sin pensar – parecía estar enumerando frases sacadas de un libro titulado "Cómo pedir disculpas y no morir en el intento" – sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?... ¿me disculpas? – dijo el peliazabache poniendo una sonrisa única.

_Fingida… esa no es tu verdadera sonrisa._

Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerse ese numerito. Él era orgulloso, no iría a pedirle disculpas así no más, alguien lo obligó.

_Ronald Weasly, ¡eres hombre muerto!_

- ¿Ahora me puedes decir lo que realmente piensas? ¿Quién te mandó? – dijo la castaña sentándose a su lado – no te creí nada.

- Vengo a pedirte disculpas y no me crees: ¡es el colmo! Todo salió de mi corazón y tú piensas que alguien me obligó a venir… - comenzó Harry, hablando como si fuera una esposa ofendida.

- Harry, no te gastes… sé que no viniste aquí por tu propia cuenta, eres demasiado orgulloso, sí, lo eres – agregó al ver la mirada de su mejor amigo – como para venir aquí sin que alguien te haya obligado.

- Bien… esto no da para más, me hizo jurar que no diría que él me había enviado, porque según él, lo matarías, pero ya descubriste todo el numerito – dijo dándose por vencido el muchacho de la cicatriz – pero, en serio Herms, lo siento…

- Harry, ¿lo que dijiste ayer era verdad? ¿sientes que yo te dejé? – inquirió Hermione olvidando toda su ira, ahora sólo quería saber qué pensaba el muchacho dueño de sus suspiros y tormentos.

- Mione, yo estaba tomado, no le puedes dar mucho crédito a las palabras de un borracho ¿o sí? – dijo el ojiverde con un intento de sonrisa.

- De acuerdo – dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie – te entiendo…

- Espera... sí, jamás quise admitirlo pero supongo que cuando uno está borracho no mide lo que dice… Herms, siento haberte hecho pasar por eso, yo sé que tú tomaste una decisión, pero simplemente no podía dejar de sentir que me habías abandonado…

- Harry…

- Déjame terminar, por favor… y quizás hasta ayer lo sentía así, pero hoy me di cuenta que no, que yo lo propicié, no tenía ni tengo derecho a sentirme como "la víctima", y por más que me arrepienta no puedo cambiarlo… porque no hay segundas oportunidades ¿verdad? – quiso saber Harry, todo dependía de la respuesta de la muchacha, si ella decía que sí las cosas cambiarían, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir esta vez…

- No, supongo que no – dijo la castaña con una mirada llena de tristeza; todo parecía indicar que para ellos no habían segundas oportunidades.

Sintiéndose más apesadumbrado de lo que nunca pensó, Harry salió del cuarto, sin decir una palabra más. Quería reclamarle, decirle que aún podían intentarlo, pero no tenía las agallas para hacerlo, o mejor dicho el atrevimiento, después de todo… él se lo había buscado. El día tan hermoso que había empezado parecía haber perdido su brillo.


	5. Explicaciones e implicaciones

Buenooo... espero les guste el capiii... D cuiidnc y djenme saber qué les pareció! xD

Dios los guarde!

**Capítulo 5: Explicaciones e implicaciones**

Todo el día Hermione pensó en lo que Harry le había dicho; ella pudo decir que sí, que sí había una segunda oportunidad y que si no la había ellos crearían una. Pero había un factor que había olvidado: Jeremy. Con todo lo que había pasado estos días, se había olvidado de su cariñoso y perfecto novio... al cual, por más que fuera perfecto, no podía amar.

- ¿Aló? ¿Jeremy? ¿Quién habla? - dijo la ojiambar, se había decidido por llamar a su novio y contarle sobre su regreso, pero una voz desconocida la sorprendió por el otro lado del auricular.

- Soy Louise, ¿quién habla por allá? - quiso saber la voz femenina.

- Soy Hermione, Jeremy te debe haber contado sobre mí, en fin... ¿dónde está él? Y ¿qué haces en su apartamento Louise? ¿eres la muchacha del aseo? - preguntó Hermione en tono casual.

_¿Qué hace esa muchacha ahí? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

- ¿Muchacha del aseo? No... ¡no seas tontis! - Empezó a reír Louise, mal augurio para Mione - soy Louise, la novia de Jeremy, ¡ah! Y dentro de dos semanas su prometida... ¿algún mensaje?

- ¿Qué? - La ojiambar estaba en shock - ¿prometida? Dale, deja de bromear - continuó Hermione tratando de no dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- ¿Quién eres? No estoy bromeando, y si esto tuviera cámara te mostraría el hermoso anillo que tengo en el dedo anular... en fin, ¿algún mensaje? - respondió la tal Louise.

- No, yo... no creo que vuelva a llamar, ah, felicidades - y colgó.

"Soy Louise, la novia de Jeremy" estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de la ojiambar como baldazos de agua fría. ¿Jeremy engañándola? Tenía que haber algún error, pero no, esa muchacha lo confirmó. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tal tristeza. Y examinando sus sentimientos un poco mejor, no era por el hecho de que Jeremy la hubiera engañado, sino porque otra oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien, y aunque no lo quería admitir, la oportunidad de olvidar a Harry, se había ido por el caño.

Salió a caminar, sólo quería olvidar todo. No sabía a dónde la llevaban sus pasos, no tenía ningún lugar en mente. Pero por primera vez, Hermione Granger, no quería hacer planes, sólo quería dejarse llevar.

_¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto justo ahora? Ahora que he regresado... ¡A dos días de San Valentín! ¡Estúpido Jeremy! _

Cuando notó que comenzaba a oscurecer decidió regresar. En el transcurso de la tarde había llamado a Ginny, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a una amiga con quien poder desahogarse. Hace unos años se hubiera muerto antes de contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba; pero había madurado, había aprendido que los verdaderos triunfadores son aquellos que reconocen que necesitan ayuda.

- Mione, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó una pelirroja con cara de preocupación, al verla entrar en su habitación, parecía haber estado sentada ahí durante horas - vine a penas me llamaste, y no estabas.

- ¿No te dije que vinieras en la noche? ¡Lo siento! Tenía la cabeza en otro lado - se excusó la castaña sintiendo que ya no podía más con la carga, todo lo que estaba pasando la volvía loca: su regreso, su encuentro con Harry y ahora Jeremy - me engañó, Ginn, Jeremy me engañó con otra - y no pudo contenerse más, se desplomó sobre la cama y se desahogó con su amiga.

Por fin, luego de horas de lágrimas y consuelo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya había retenido demasiado a su amiga.

- Deberías irte, ya es muy tarde.

- De ninguna manera, esta noche me quedo contigo - dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

- Ginn, en serio, no me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que me siento por secuestrarte toda la tarde - ante este comentario la pelirroja hizo una mueca.

- Herms, sé que no es un buen momento, pero le prometí a Ron que te lo diría, si en caso no deseas participar no te preocupes, yo entiendo y me encargaré personalmente de hacérselo entender a Ron - comenzó Ginny.

- ¿Participar de qué? Vamos, Ginny, primero dime qué es y yo te respondo - dijo la castaña sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- Es Ron... bueno, él quiere hacer una fiesta de San Valentín y me envió a decirte que eres como "la invitada de honor"... pero te repito que no es necesario que vayas...

- Iré - continuó Hermione - no quiero hacer más drama de lo que debería sobre esto. Si Ron quiere que vaya, iré... y, bueno... no, olvídalo - se retractó la ojiambar.

- Sí, la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, él también irá - dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo.

Sonriendo por la complicidad de su amiga se dio cuenta de que el sueño y cansancio la invadían. Durante la noche pudo descansar un poco, no soñó nada, cosa rara en ella.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla y luego chocando con la fría realidad. De pronto se percató de que había alguien más en el cuarto. Un joven de cuerpo atlético que tenía un ramo de flores en una mano y una tarjeta en la otra. Al instante lo reconoció, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar. ¿Recién comenzaba el día y ya tenía que pasar por esto?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la castaña con cara de pocos amigos.

- Yo... Herms, mi amor, ha habido un malentendido cariño - comenzó Jeremy, había practicado por horas, tenía que conseguir el perdón de la ojiambar; después de todo, no había volado desde París hasta Londres por nada - la chica que te contestó el teléfono era mi prima, lo hizo sólo por jugar, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? - terminó el rubio poniendo un puchero.

- No te gastes, no te creí nada... ¿sabes Jeremy? Al principio me decía a mí misma que no era verdad, que era una broma; pero luego, empecé a unir todas las piezas - le respondió Hermione y comenzó a enumerar con su mano - tus salidas nocturnas, cómo a veces llegabas con labial en la camisa y me decías que era por la sesión fotográfica con una modelo, y por último, que no me hayas puesto mil y una excusas para no presentarme a tu madre... ¡no sé cómo fui tan tonta y durante tanto tiempo!... ahora, lárgate - se volteó para no mirar al muchacho.

- ¡No! - gritó éste, Hermione sintió escalofríos al escuchar su grito - Mione... - continuó recuperando la calma, volviendo a su voz arrolladora y sensual, la que sin duda usaba para conquistar a todas las chicas - está bien... yo lo hice, fui un estúpido egoísta que no pensó en ti, pero, pequeña, mi ojitos de miel, tú sabes que me amas... ¿merezco otra oportunidad?

- Oh, Jeremy - dijo la castaña girándose para verlo - pues ahora que me lo dices así... - se acercó más a él, como si tuviera la intención de darle un beso - ¡Sigo pensando que no! - y lo golpeó en el ojo con su puño - y ahora, por favor, ¡lárgate!

El muchacho se fue, sintiéndose muy ofendido, quizás no era tan débil cómo él pensaba, y cuán equivocado estaba al pensar que ella era aunque sea un poco débil, pues, si algo había aprendido Hermione Granger en estos dos años, era a ser más fuerte.

La castaña se sentía muy bien, mientras lo golpeaba había retrocedido hasta tercer año, cuando Draco Malfoy todavía era un idiota y ella lo había golpeado. Se levantó y se metió a la ducha; tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

El día anterior se había comprometido a ir a una fiesta, pero quizás sería mejor cancelar... no se sentía muy bien. De pronto palabras de su mejor amiga vinieron a su mente _"la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, él también irá"_, el calor comenzaba a retornar a su cuerpo, pensándolo bien, nunca hay que descartar algo sin haberlo probado antes. Quizás y de esa fiesta podría resultar algo nuevo.

Negándose a seguir pensando, se refugió en la calidez del agua. El día acababa de comenzar y ella ya había dado un golpe y eso que era San Valentín... ¿acaso vendrían más?


	6. Recomenzar

**Sin más ni más... el capii! D siento no haberlo publikdo antesD**

**Capítulo 6: Recomenzar **

- Te ves bien Ginn, estás preciosa - le decía Hermione por cuarta vez a la pelirroja.

Estaban terminando de arreglarse para la fiesta. Ginny lucía muy bien, se había puesto un vestido rojo corto, que hacía combinación con su cabello y unos pendientes de plata que resaltaban sus ojos. Por su parte Hermione llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda de tiras y un moño que la hacía lucir muy refinada. Ambas mujeres se veían hermosas.

- ¡Basta! No lo soporto más Ginevra - la pelirroja se volteó para mirar a su amiga, sabía que cuando la llamaba así era porque había perdido la paciencia - me voy sin ti... - continuó la castaña y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Bueno, bueno, no hay por qué ponerse así Mione - decía Ginny con una sonrisa, le encantaba hacer enojar a su amiga - vamos, vamos, así cualquiera entiende...

Y cuando por fin llegaron al jardín de la madriguera, dieron unos cuantos pasos y con un "puf" desaparecieron. Llegaron al elegante salón que Ron había alquilado. Su amigo había puesto mucho empeño en que todo salga bien. Reconoció a la mayoría de las caras y en cuanto a las que no, se imaginó que serían amigos del trabajo de Ron. Comenzó a pensar en el pelirrojo que más quería, como un amigo por supuesto; realmente se había superado. Vivía solo en un departamento muy cómodo, no de lujo, pero satisfacía sus necesidades; tenía un auto muy bonito y se encontraba en un trabajo estable... lo único que le faltaba era el amor. Hermione se sintió un poco culpable al pensar en esto.

- Bienvenidas, señoritas - dijo el pelirrojo al verlas llegar; llevaba un terno negro con una camisa rosada y una corbata del mismo color, lucía muy bien - ¿y qué les parece?

- Wow, Ronnie - comenzó la ojiambar - me has sorprendido, todo luce realmente bien.

- ¡Obvio que tenía que lucir muy bien! - Intervino de pronto la pelirroja - porque esta noche, nuestro querido Ronnie-nonnie-nonnie le declarará su amor... está bien, no me mires con esa cara... creo que ustedes dos tienen que hablar... ¡me voy! - y desapareció entre la multitud.

- ¿De qué está hablando Ginny? - preguntó la castaña al pelirrojo, al cual en estos momentos no se le podía diferenciar la cara del cabello pues estaba totalmente rojo; Hermione temía por la respuesta ¿y si Ron le confesaría su amor a ella? - ¿Ron?

- Pues... hoy... - comenzó a balbucear el ojiazul - hoy... le diré a Luna que estoy enamorado de ella - esas palabras fueron como la luz al final del túnel para Hermione.

- ¿Qué? - respondió la ojiambar como en un estado de shock.

- Vaya, es realmente incómodo hablar de esto contigo... verás, Luna y yo nos hicimos muy amigos al salir de Hogwarts, cuando tú ya te habías ido; la cosa es que hace un año comencé a sentir cosas por ella... y hoy se lo voy a decir, a decir verdad, ese es el motivo de la fiesta... ¡ah! Ése, y por supuesto tu bienvenida oficial - finalizó el pelirrojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja... realmente estaba feliz.

- Wow... perdóname Ron...

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas? - inquirió el muchacho.

- Desde que llegué no me he interesado en ti, no te he preguntado por tu vida ni nada... lo siento, y quiero que me cuentes todo, TODO, sobre Luna... ¿está bien? - le dijo la castaña poniendo una sonrisa igual a la que su amigo minutos antes le dio.

- Muy bien, me parece genial, y Mione, no tengo nada que perdonarte... a penas llegaste hace cuatro días, ¿te parece si nos ponemos al día después? Quiero ir a saludar a los invitados.

- Por supuesto señor, usted es el anfitrión - respondió Hermione en tono de burla.

- ¡Ah! Mione... él ya llegó - y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su amiga.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse. ¿Harry ya estaba ahí? ¿Y si la estaba mirando en ese instante? Trató de ponerse en una pose seductora pero se dio cuenta que eso no iba con ella. Decidió ir e interactuar con los invitados, después de todo, era una fiesta. Se acercó a cierta chica con la que de pronto, se moría por hablar.

- ¡Hey Lovegood! - llamó la castaña.

- ¡Granger! No te he podido saludar propiamente - respondió la rubia con educación, se veía muy bien, un vestido celeste que resaltaba sus ojos, el cabello suelto, un poco más largo de lo normal y por supuesto, los infaltables pendientes de rábano que tanto incomodaban a Ron en quinto año.

Y_ pensar que ahora le fascinan._

- ¿Cómo has estado Luna? Es bueno verte - continuó la ojiambar.

- Bien, no sé si Ron te contó, estoy trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, en el departamento de detección de criaturas mágicas... por fin puedo encontrar a todos esos seres mágicos, realmente es mi sueño - a la rubia le brillaban los ojos y Hermione no pudo evitar ponerlos en blanco al escuchar de estas "criaturas mágicas".

- Me alegra mucho... así que tú y Ron ¿eh? - continuó la castaña, realmente quería saber si Luna estaba interesada en su amigo... no quería verlo sufrir.

- No sabías que eras tan directa Granger - dijo Luna sonrojándose - bueno, no soy de contestar este tipo de preguntas... pero lo haré como mi regalo de bienvenida... Ron se ha vuelto muy especial para mi, Hermione... lo aprecio mucho y... - de pronto comenzaron a tocar "Sin tu amor mi magia no funciona" una canción de Las Brujas de Charles - ¡esa es mi canción favorita! Voy a bailar... ¡nos vemos Herms!

- Pero Luna... Luna... - continuó diciendo la ojiambar mientras veía alejarse a la rubia.

- Déjala, es su canción favorita - el corazón de la castaña comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo, esa voz... él estaba a su lado.

- Hola para ti también... supongo que la dejaré bailar... - y por fin se atrevió a mirar al muchacho; el ojiverde llevaba un terno plomo con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde que resaltaba sus ojos increíblemente. "_Dios, luce tan guapo" _- te ves bien...

- Y tú te ves más que bien... ¿sabes? Desde que llegaste he querido saludarte, pero recién hace un momento me recuperé del shock de verte tan hermosa - estas palabras hicieron que la castaña se sonroje...

- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó extrañada Hermione, él no era así.

- Quiero que comencemos de nuevo... como dos amigos, dos amigos que quizás y más adelante pueden sentir algo el uno por el otro... ¿qué me dices? - preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa inocente.

- Ginny te contó ¿verdad? - Harry _no habría dicho eso si no supiera que terminé con Jeremy _- parece que todos mis amigos están empeñados en contarle mis cosas a Harry Potter - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Es que también son mis amigos - concluyó Potter - ¿y? ¿entonces?

- No lo sé, Harry... es difícil pensar en todo esto... en nosotros, me refiero a que, hace poco estabas resentido conmigo, pensando que te había dejado... ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- Todavía no, pero estoy tratando... "recomenzar" es una palabra clave en este proceso, y también lo es la palabra "baile" ¿me concedes esta pieza? - e hizo una reverencia hacia su amiga.

- Supongo que eso no hace ningún daño...

Y se fueron hacia la pista. Hermione se sentía en las nubes. Harry quería que estuvieran juntos, quería recomenzar... las cosas no serían tan fáciles, pero podían esforzarse, ¿y el resentimiento? ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo atrás? De pronto el tema movido se cambió por uno lento; se quedó parada en medio de la pista, observando como el ojiverde ponía sus manos en sus caderas y la apretaba hacia su cuerpo. Ella por su parte puso sus manos en la nuca del muchacho. Estaban tan cerca que parecían olvidar todo lo que estaba alrededor.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Esto es simplemente genial! - dijo la castaña apenas divisó la silueta de su atlético ex novio en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba un traje muy elegante y costoso, y un ramo de rosas hermosísimo en la mano. Su mirada era triunfal. Se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Harry preocupado, se preguntaba qué o quién había roto ese momento tan lindo.

- Es Jeremy... ha venido a buscarme, desearía poder deshacerme de él de una vez por todas, quiero que comprenda que no lo quiero.

- Pues no se irá contigo, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿deshacerte de él? - preguntó el peliazabache con una sonrisa, tenía un plan, y cuando su amiga asintió supo que podía llevarlo a cabo - está bien entonces... lo siento Herms...

Y sin dudarlo la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Al principio la castaña no supo qué hacer, pero poco a poco se vio envuelta en los labios del muchacho, sentía su lengua jugar con la suya... cuánto había deseado eso... él ojiverde la abrazaba, la sostenía en el aire, con la espalda arqueada mientras le daba un beso de película.

Harry realmente lo estaba disfrutando, se había propuesto conquistar a su amiga, y Jeremy le estaba facilitando las cosas. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a unos labios como esos? ¿Cómo podía pasar por alto la hermosura de su amiga? ¿Podía ser indiferente ante tanta belleza... tanto exterior como interior? Y si enamorarse de ella era un delito, pues esa noche más que nunca, Harry se declaró culpable.

Entonces abrió un ojo, y se dio cuenta de que todos, absolutamente todos, los estaban mirando. Y es que un beso como ese no podía pasar desapercibido. Miró hacia el rubio, exactamente a tiempo para ver su cara de frustración y decepción, tiró las rosas que traía, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Finalmente, enderezó a la castaña y se separaron por falta de aire.

_Cómo me arrepiento de no haber llevado ese curso para aprender a contener más la respiración... Mione, sé que estuvo mal... pero muero por otro beso._

Hermione estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Había sido necesario hacer eso? ¿Besarla? Sentía un sin fin de revoluciones de sentimientos dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces lo miró fijamente y luego se percató de la mirada de todos los presentes. Ron tenía la boca abierta, Ginny sonreía y Luna se agarraba el cabello. Y ellos dos... ellos simplemente querían otro beso. Querían más el uno del otro. Lo había disfrutado tanto... tanto... pero no, sólo era para espantar a Jeremy ¿verdad?


	7. Confusiones y riesgos

Atención! este capi contiene algunas insinuaciones, más no escenas HOT, como dije es apto para toda edad D... grax x las reviews, realmente me animan a seguir adelante!!

Dios los guard!

La Joooviii

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Confusiones y riesgos**

- Bueno... señores, ¿qué les parece si pasamos a disfrutar del buffet? - preguntó un pelirrojo muy avergonzado y luego se acercó al moreno y a la castaña - Y ustedes dos... ¡recuérdenme lanzarles un cruciatas cuando todo esto termine! Sé que es emocionante verse, pero ¿no podían esperar hasta después de la fiesta?

- ¡Ron! - Gritó histérica la ojiambar - no sabes de lo que estás hablando... Harry hizo eso sólo para ayudarme con Jeremy... nada más... ¿verdad? - y volteó a mirar al muchacho, que tenía una sonrisa en los labios de ver a su amigo renegar.

- ¿Qué? ¡ah! Bueno... digamos que fue sólo por eso - y le dio a su amiga una mirada de complicidad.

- No me importa por qué fue... por favor, ahora vayan y disfruten del buffet - y los envió hacia la mesa; pero antes de irse la muchacha volteó para decirle algo.

- Ron... ¿ya lo hiciste? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- No y no sé si me anime, es... es muy difícil pensar en que me rechace... perdería su amistad - confesó el pelirrojo con pena.

- Ron, no me vengas con cobardías... si Luna te rechaza por lo menos sabrás que lo haz intentado, Ronnie, no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿por mi? - le dio una mirada inocente a su amigo.

- Bueno, bueno... por mi felicidad... y por ti - agregó al ver la cara de la muchacha.

Todos disfrutaron de un buffet exquisito, platos realmente finos y muy bien decorados. Y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo. La castaña y el moreno se encontraron un par de veces en las conversaciones, pero no hablaron del beso. Los dos estaban realmente confundidos.

Hermione no sabía lo que sentía, ¿Alegría? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Acaso sería amor? Por su parte, Harry estaba contento de haber dado el primer paso. Quería reconquistar a su amiga, sabía que la quería. Pero no estaba del todo seguro de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Lo único que tenía bien claro es que él había sido un estúpido al dejarla ir y no lo haría de nuevo.

- Luna... no hemos podido hablar en toda la fiesta - comenzó el pelirrojo - ¿tienes un momento?

- Claro, Ron, para ti siempre - le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia un rincón del gran salón - ¿qué pasa?

- No sé cómo decir esto... Luna - estaba realmente nervioso _"¿Por qué diablos no puedo expresarme bien?" _- eres especial para mí, ¿lo sabes no? - la rubia asintió nerviosamente, jugaba con sus dedos - no quiero que te sientas presionada... simplemente... - "_definitivamente no soy bueno para esto_" - De acuerdo, te diré lo que pienso sin palabrerías y tal y como yo soy.

- Está bien... sabes que me encanta como eres - lo miró a los ojos, esto hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera su corazón saltar del pecho.

- Luna, llegaste a mi vida en un momento en el que yo más necesitaba una amiga, y lo fuiste, fuiste una verdadera amiga... y desde entonces has estado ahí, pero ahora, me di cuenta de que no eres sólo una amiga para mi, eres mucho más que eso, y si tú me dejas... quiero estar ahí para ti también... no sólo como un amigo - finalizó mirando al piso.

- Wow... Ron, yo... no lo sé, tú eres muy especial para mi también, pero, ¿y si nos hacemos daño? ¿si perdemos nuestra amistad? ¿vale la pena correr el riesgo?... yo...

- Luna no te quiero obligar... sólo te digo que por lo menos sabremos que lo intentamos - le tomó las manos a la muchacha.

- Yo... - contestó la rubia y suavemente el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso - nunca he sido partidaria de no intentar las cosas por miedo a que fracasen... - y acercándose a él, le correspondió con otro beso.

De pronto se escucharon risas y suspiros, la nueva pareja volteó y se dio cuenta de que sus amigos más cercanos se habían reunido alrededor de ellos.

- Ya era hora Ronnie-nonnie-nonnie - dijo su hermana riéndose.

- Sí... supongo que no debemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser felices sólo por miedo - diciendo esto, el pelirrojo le guiñó el ojo a la castaña, que también estaba ahí.

- Parece que tú tuviste algo que ver... - el ojiverde muy despacio se había acercado a ella hasta situarse en su espalda.

- No... simplemente le di un poco de confianza, es algo que yo hubiera querido que alguien haga por mi hace unos años, cuando me encontraba en una situación similar - de pronto su mirada se volvió sombría.

- Yo... Herms... - comenzó Harry.

- No te preocupes, Harry... no busco explicaciones... por lo menos ya no - y le dio una sonrisa a su "amigo" - ¿bailamos?

Y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Bailaron y bailaron durante el resto de la fiesta. Se sentía tan bien no tener que preocuparse por ellos... por su relación. De lo único que tenían que preocuparse en ese momento era de no perder el ritmo. Finalmente unas horas después la fiesta llegó a su fin.

- Bueno... entonces nosotros nos vamos, espero que hayan disfrutado la fiesta - anunció el pelirrojo cuando ya todos se habían ido, sólo quedaban Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y él, en el estacionamiento - ¿vamos Lun?

- Sí, vamos... mi amor - sonrió al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, dieron unos pasos y con un "puf" desaparecieron.

- ¿Quieren que las lleve? - preguntó el peliazabache.

- No... por lo menos a mi no - dijo la pelirroja, que estaba bastante borracha - llévala a ella... yo voy directo para la... la... ¿laguna? Noo... la madriguera - y comenzó con una risa ebria.

- Ginny, no seas ridícula... la que debería irse sola soy yo... tú, digamos que no estás en condiciones... ¡Ginny! - la pelirroja desapareció del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Parece que sólo somos nosotros - comenzó de nuevo el ojiverde acercándose a la muchacha.

- Sí... bueno... nos vemos - y se disponía a desaparecer cuando Harry la tomó del brazo.

- Espera... sólo espera un momento - agregó al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga - ¿por qué actúas así? ¿no quieres que hablemos del beso? - se acercó más a la castaña.

- No... - respondió la ojiambar desviando la mirada - yo sé por qué lo hiciste... querías ayudarme con Jeremy... eso era todo.

- Sabes que no es verdad - continuó el moreno cercándose más a la castaña, estaban a milímetros de distancia... si tan sólo pudiera besar esos labios otra vez - Tú... sabes... que - repitió acercándose más...

- Yo... no - fue lo único que pudo decir. Harry sintió sus labios pero cuando iba empezar a besarla... no había nada. La castaña había desaparecido. Se rió de pensar en lo ridículo que se veía besando al aire y decidió ir de una vez por todas a su apartamento. Había sido una noche de locos.

- ¿Qué desea tomar? - preguntó un cantinero bastante robusto.

- Tequila... y doble - contestó una pequeña pelirroja, la cuál para ser tan pequeña aguantaba bastante bien el alcohol, en especial el tequila.

- Me imaginé que estarías aquí... - comenzó una voz un poco familiar, hacía bastante tiempo que no la escuchaba - admítelo Ginevra, no puedes dejar tus andanzas después de las fiestas.

- Bueno - contestó la pelirroja tomándose el tequila y volteándose para darle la cara - supongo que no puedo negarlo ¿verdad, Malfoy? - saltó del asiento, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó - ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un momento, y miren que linda bienvenida, mi pequeña pelirroja tomando tequila en este bar - y sin más, le dio un gran beso... había estado tanto tiempo fuera que parecía que había olvidado el sabor de sus besos - no puedo creer que esté de vuelta.

- Ni yo... es tan, ¡tan bueno! - la pelirroja estaba emocionada, le dio un beso en la frente y lo jaló del brazo hacia la barra - haz estado seis meses fuera... y te he extrañado cada día.

- No es verdad - la pelirroja levantó una ceja - te apuesto que saliste con millones de tipos pero ninguno era tan bueno como yo besando ni en la cama, es más, seguro gritabas _"draco, draco"_ cuando estabas con ellos.

- Y si tenía alguna sospecha de que eras alguien disfrazado de Draco, ahora se acabaron, nadie más tiene ese sentido del humor tan morboso - dijo la pelirroja en un tono normal - tienes suerte de que te haya extrañado mucho porque sino ya te hubiera golpeado.

- No veía las horas de acabar de matar a los mortífagos del sur, y cuando lo hicimos, los del norte se revelaron y también tuvimos que ir tras ellos; te extrañé... - concluyó el rubio dándole un beso.

- Lo sé...


	8. No

Wnoooo akí viene el capiiii.. me disculpo por la demooora!! Besos y eespero reviews!! xD los amoo a miiil!!

**La Jovii**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: No...**

La mañana empezaba, y la luz del sol entraba por la habitación de la pelirroja. Abrió los ojos y se giró para seguir durmiendo, pero reparó en que tenía al rubio de sus sueños durmiendo a su costado. Comenzó a recordar todo... ¿cómo fue que ella, Ginny Weasley, fue a parar a eso? ¿Cómo fue que de pronto se empezó a llevar bien con el rubio malcriado que había odiado durante casi todo Hogwarts? ¿Cómo se llegó a enamorar perdidamente de él? Sonrió al recordar su primer acercamiento.

Estaba parada detrás de la barra de Las Tres Escobas, había conseguido un empleo como administradora... pero hacía de todo excepto eso.

- ¿Otro trago más, Malfoy? - había preguntado la pelirroja al ver al rubio posarse en la barra por quinta vez para pedir otro trago.

- Así es, Weasley... ahora sírveme - y le había puesto el pequeño vaso de tequila muy cerca.

- No tienes por qué ser tan gruñón, Malfoy... ¿acaso no estás contento? Acabas de regresar vivo de otra misión, aquí tienes - extendió el brazo para pasarle el vaso lleno de licor.

- Tú no entiendes nada, Ginny - a la muchacha se le habían puesto los pelos de punta al escuchar al rubio llamarla por su nombre, sin risas ni nada... algo debía pasarle.

- Sé que me voy a odiar por esto pero... ¿qué te pasa? - y se puso en una posición de atención.

- Nada que tú puedas comprender, pelirroja... está bien, lo siento - agregó al ver que Ginny se paraba y se iba al otro extremo de la barra - es que, hoy encontré una caja fuerte en la mansión Malfoy, y contenía cartas de mis padres, hacia mi - la pelirroja se giró y volvió a su pose de atención - en todas decían que querían que siguiera a Voldemort, que diera mi vida por él, que mantuviera la línea de los sangrepura y mil y un tonterías más... me causó mucha lástima pensar en que mis padres pudieron estar tan equivocados, sobre todo él - finalizó el ojiazul con una mirada llena de tristeza, sin poder evitarlo Ginny sentía compasión, mucha compasión por él.

- Bueno... Draco - no fue tan malo como creyó el pronunciar su nombre - deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo entonces, rompiste la tradición, hiciste lo correcto, eso es lo más importante; tus padres creían en algo diferente, algo equivocado... no te aflijas por eso.

- Vaya... no sabía que no te gustaba verme sufrir - ante ese comentario la pelirroja levantó una ceja, de pronto el rubio desapareció, para segundos después, volver a aparecer detrás de la pelirroja, dándole un beso en la mejilla - sé que es muy poco común en mi hacer esto, bueno, más que poco común, imposible diría yo... pero gracias, tus palabras me han servido - y se había desaparecido de nuevo. La muchacha había quedado perpleja ante el beso del rubio, sentía una especie de mariposas en el estómago... pero se había dicho a sí misma que no eran más de ganas de vomitar por lo que acababa de pasar.

Entonces alguien la sacó de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Disfrutando de mi belleza? - preguntó el apuesto muchacho que tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

- No exactamente, más bien recordando el primer beso que me diste, bah, el primer beso en la mejilla - tiernamente se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

- ¿Nos levantamos? Tengo que ir al ministerio... no, Ginn, no me mires así - la pelirroja había cambiado completamente de expresión, ahora tenía una mirada de enojo y el ceño fruncido.

- No, Draco - comenzó - no...

- ¿No qué, mi vida? - era difícil mantener su posición de "novia resentida" cuando el rubio le besaba el cuello.

- Por favor, no más trabajo... no hoy.

- Pero Ginny, sabes que tengo que ir, es mi obligación...

- ¿Tú obligación? - explotó la pelirroja quitándoselo de encima - Draco haz estado fuera por seis meses, el ministerio no puede pedirte más, no voy a dejar que te vuelvan a alejar de mi; si quieres anda... pero al irte los estarás escogiendo a ellos, y no esperes que esté aquí cuando vuelvas.

- Yo... Ginny, lo siento. Sabes que no pensé que duraría tanto... sé que no quieres explicaciones pero tengo que dártelas... pensé que sería cosa de un mes, dos a lo mucho, pero la cosa se complicó. Si ha sido duro para ti, imagínate cuánto más para mí, antes no me importaba si me mataban porque no tenía a nadie, pero ahora te tengo a ti, luchaba con más fuerza porque pensaba en ti... y si crees que voy a ser tan estúpido como para dejar que el ministerio me aleje de ti, pues estás equivocada, no debes pensar ni por un segundo que los escogeré a ellos.

- Yo, lo siento, Draco... es que a penas llegaste y te vas de nuevo, yo... - no continuó, simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza... parecía increíble estar abrazándolo. Lo único que deseaba era quedarse así toda la vida.

Mientras tanto...

- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó el pelirrojo tocando la puerta del apartamento de su ahora "novia" - vamos Luna... - estaba impaciente.

- Sólo déjame ponerme los pendientes de zanahoria que me compré hace unos días - respondió la muchacha, el pelirrojo sonrió al escucharla decir eso, con todo y sus rarezas, él la encontraba irresistible - estaba pensando en preparar unos dulces, ¿te apetece?

- ¡Qué comes que adivinas! - el pelirrojo comenzó a dar saltitos - ¡por eso te amo! Sabes sobre mi debilidad por la comida y aún así te gusto... Porque te gusto ¿no? - preguntó nervioso al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la rubia.

- No, Ron... simplemente te digo "novio" porque me gusta andar con algún pecoso... espero que hayas captado el sarcasmo en eso... ¿Ron? ¿Ron? - la ojiazul dio un suspiro - sí me gustas amor.

- Ah ya... empezaba a dudar.

En cuanto Luna abrió la puerta y se saludaron, se fueron a la cocina, pensaron en lo que iban a preparar y fueron hacia el supermercado a hacer las compras... aunque no les gustaba pensar en manejar, tuvieron que hacerlo pues era una zona plagada de muggles. Ya de vuelta en el departamento, comenzaron a trabajar.

- Bueno, creo que los panecillos están listos, voy a sacarlos del horno... ¡Oh! Ron, ¿Qué haces?- exclamó al sentir las manos del pelirrojo rodear su cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla - es muy lindo cariño, pero si no saco estos pastelillos del horno se arruinarán - el muchacho captó la indirecta y como no le gustaba para nada pensar en comida arruinada, la soltó de inmediato.

- Quiero darle una probada - dijo tratando de meter la mano en los pastelillos recién sacados del horno, pero Luna le dio un pequeño golpe en la mano - ¡Luna! Vamos, sólo uno...

- No...

- ¡¿NO?! Pero ¿por qué?... sólo uno - y volvió a intentarlo, recibiendo el mismo castigo.

- No... - el pelirrojo se cansaba de escuchar esa palabra - Ronald Weasley, si tocas esos panecillos... ¡estás muerto! - nunca había visto a Luna tan molesta, parecía que su dulzura y candidez hubieran desaparecido - lo siento, Ron... estoy un poco nerviosa por una entrevista que tendré hoy con un supervisor, sólo quería relajarme, hacer pastelitos y pasar un buen rato juntos... no quería arruinarlo.

- Oh, Luna, me lo hubieras dicho, no te preocupes, te irá genial en la entrevista... ¿te he dicho que te amo? - acercándose le dio un beso, mientras que con el otro brazo trataba de alcanzar un pastelillo.

- Mi no, sigue siendo no, Ronald.

- ¿Ni uno? ¿no que no querías arruinar el momento?... está bien, espero a que se enfríen - agregó al ver la mirada asesina de la rubia.

La tarde continuó bien para la nueva pareja. Mientras que unas cuantas calles más allá, Hermione Granger se encontraba en una pelea interna. Aunque había pretendido no darle importancia al beso del peliazabache, lo cierto era que estaba más confundida que nunca. Le encantaba la actitud de seductor del moreno, pero también la odiaba, porque le hacía las cosas más difíciles, porque parecía que se lo tomaba a la broma, porque simplemente... hacía que se enamore más de él.

_Hermione... sólo deja de pensar en eso, TE LO ORDENO. Listo, ya está... ¡no! Sigo perdida en el sabor de sus labios... pero no, porque lo hizo sólo por Jeremy, aunque él mismo me dijo que no... Dios, Harry quiere volverlo a intentar... pero no sé si pueda... no..._

_ -_ ¿Se puede pasar? - se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta. La castaña respondió con un simple gemido que fue interpretado como un sí por el ojiverde.

- ¿Eras tú? No te reconocí la voz - mintió, claro que lo había reconocido, sólo no quiso darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó tímidamente, para sorpresa de la castaña - ¿por favor? - añadió ante la negativa de su amiga.

- Supongo que está bien... ¿qué me quieres decir? - inquirió secamente la ojiambar... no quería mirarlo porque sabría que se perdería en sus ojos.

- Quiero que hablemos de nosotros - la castaña sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel al escuchar esto - yo pienso que...

- No...

- ¿Qué? - el moreno chocó contra el pavimento súbitamente al escuchar la interrupción de Hermione - ¿Cómo que no?

- No... no quiero hablar de eso, yo... ¡no hay ningún nosotros! ¿es que no te das cuenta, Harry? Hay heridas que todavía no han sanado... por lo menos no las mías - se sentía devastada al pronunciar estas palabras pero sabía que era lo mejor; esta vez no se podían precipitar.

- Pero Hermione...

- No... - volvió a sentenciar la castaña, pero esta vez definitivamente - tengo que alistarme para salir, ¿podrías irte?

- Bueno - ahora el ojiverde tenía aire ofendido - en ese caso, sólo te aviso que Draco ha vuelto, se fue hace seis meses en una misión y ha regresado. En estos momentos me voy a verlo, quiere reunirse con Ron y conmigo. Adiós.

- Que te vaya bien - dijo sin recibir respuesta alguna pues el peliazabache desapareció.

- Vaya, vaya... pero si son Potty y Ronnie-nonnie-nonnie - comenzó el rubio con sorna - jamás pensé que lo diría, pero, los he extrañado muchachos.

- Y nosotros a ti Draquito... y ya te dije que no me gusta que nadie, además de Ginny, me llame así - comenzó el pelirrojo.

- En fin... ¿cómo han estado? - continuó el rubio sin hacer caso a la interrupción del pelirrojo.

- Mal... - dijo Ron

- Hoy no puede ser peor - continuó Harry.

- Sé a lo que se refieren - se sentó en la barra y con un gesto les indicó que se unieran a él. - Hay una palabra que detesto, especialmente cuando viene de una chica, de mi novia, y la he escuchado todo el día... el "no"

- Sí, el maldito "no" - confirmó el ojiverde

- Ésta será una noche larga... - comenzó el pelirrojo.

Qué les pareció¿?... interesante¿?... y lo que viene está peooor... o sea más interesante!! xD


	9. De a tres las penas saben mejor

_Bueenooo!! akii está el capii 9!! lo sieeentoo... me demoré un poco en publicar, dejé d lado a Fanfiction y publiké en el otro foro!! pero nooo ia estoy de vuelta xD... aki va, akiva... espero les guste!! y grax x sus reviews!! me animan a seguir!!_

_Dios los guard!!_

**Capítulo 9: De a tres las penas saben mejor**

Las bebidas iban y venían, todas con el infaltable licor. Esta noche era de los muchachos, para compartir sus dudas y sinsabores.

- Ginny no quiere que vaya a trabajar... dice que ya estuve alejado de ella por mucho, lo que mi linda y perfecta novia no comprende es que ¡tengo deudas que pagar! - el rubio realmente estaba exasperado.

- Bueno, dale una chance, por lo menos ella se molesta por cosas razonables - intervino el pelirrojo - en cambio Luna, imagínense que hoy preparamos pastelillos y cuando quise probarlos me golpeó, volví a intentar y volvió a hacerlo, todo porque tenía una entrevista con un supervisor y estaba nerviosa... o sea, yo la entiendo - agregó al ver la mirada de "¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?" de los otros dos - pero un pastelillo no le hace nada a nadie.

- Son bobadas... escuchen esto - el moreno bebió otro trago - Hermione regresa y yo...

- ¿Qué Hermione regresó? ¿Granger, la come libros? - Draco estaba con la boca abierta - Ginny no me dijo nada, bueno... tampoco es que hablamos mucho anoche...

- Atención: ¡es mi hermana de la que estas hablando! - gritó el pelirrojo con cara de asco.

- Sí, sí, regresó, déjenme terminar... Hermione regresa, yo como siempre cometo una estupidez, al día siguiente le pido disculpas, y quedamos... mejor, se puede decir, luego en la fiesta, supe que había terminado con el imbécil de su noviecito francés, la beso, aunque supuestamente era para ayudarla a sacarse de encima al pelmazo, pero luego le dije que en realidad yo quería besarla y ella se desaparece, hoy en la tarde, voy porque quiero hablar con ella sobre "nosotros" y ¿saben qué me respondió? ¡Que no había ningún nosotros! - finalizó histérico.

- ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? - Draco elevó un vaso en señal de brindis - sin embargo, no podemos vivir sin ellas... ¡salud!

- ¡Salud! - gritaron los otros dos al unísono.

Y así se pasó la noche llena de anécdotas y ron. Llegaron muy de madrugada a sus respectivos hogares. Al día siguiente los tres despertaron con un dolor de cabeza único... uno que jamás pensaron tener.

- Así que el trío dinámico se juntó para beber... - dijo la pelirroja entre divertida y fastidiada - Draco va a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza hoy...

- Sí, me imagino... la resaca - continuó Luna, que estaba tomando una taza de café.

- Sí, también, y una por la reprimenda que le voy a dar yo... él sabe que no tolera muy bien el alcohol, aunque se quiera hacer el machito frente a los otros dos bobos, la verdad es que por dentro su hígado y páncreas gritan de dolor.

- Son tan inmaduros - interrumpió la castaña - y así nos llaman "metiches"... ¡por favor! - las tres mujeres soltaron una carcajada, estaban reunidas en la cocina del departamento de Luna.

- ¿Qué pasó con Harry? - la pelirroja se volteó para observar la respuesta de su amiga.

- Me dijo que quería hablar sobre "nosotros", pero yo le dije que no había ningún "nosotros" - explicó la ojiambar - él piensa que todo es muy fácil... yo... estoy confundida.

- Espera... ¿Harry y tú? Pero, ¿desde cuándo? O sea... yo... - la rubia tenía una cara de confusión descomunal.

- Luego te cuento la historia completa, querida - respondió Ginny con una sonrisa - y tú, Herms, tómate las cosas con calma, no dejes que te presione, no quiero verte salir lastimada de nuevo ¿está bien?

- Las quiero chicas - la castaña se paró y les dio un fuerte abrazo a las dos. Amigas como ellas habían pocas - ¡y tengo una idea! Hoy es día de amigas, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a Hosgmade, hacemos unas compras, comemos algo y la pasamos de maravilla? - las tres muchachas estaban emocionadísimas.

El ojiverde se sentía más pesado de lo normal. El dolor de cabeza le perforaba la sien. Tomó un vaso de agua con una aspirina. _"Dios sabe para qué será esa pastilla" _ se dijo a sí mismo pues aún estaba muy soñoliento.

_¡¿Cómo se me ocurre tomar cuando al día siguiente debo ir al ministerio?!_

Se metió a la ducha para refrescarse y se sirvió una taza de café negro. La noche anterior la había pasado muy bien. Una sonrisa de esbozó en sus labios al recordar todas las cosas de las que había hablado con sus compañeros de bar.

- Bien, muy bien, Potter - dijo el Ministro cuando Harry entró en su oficina, le habían dicho que quería hablar con él - ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? Me refiero a que, debemos estar de fiesta para que decidas aparecerte por aquí.

- Yo... Ministro - Harry estaba nervioso, conocía al ministro y era su amigo, pero en cuestiones de trabajo, para ese señor, no existían amigos - lo lamento mucho... he estado fuera porque una amiga regresó...

- Granger Hermione - a Harry le pareció ver una sonrisa a punto de mostrarse en los labios del ministro - y sé que eso es importante para ti, Potter... Harry - añadió con una voz un poco más familiar - sabes que te aprecio muchacho, pero no puedes darle motivos a los demás aurores para que hablen sobre ti, sabes que muchos quieren tu puesto, el que hayas llegado a ser Jefe de la División de Aurores en sólo dos años ha sido sorprendente, pero que tu carrera termine por una noche de copas y diversión... no lo será tanto, sólo pido responsabilidad - finalizó el ministro.

- Y eso es lo que tendrá a partir de ahora... lo prometo - levantó una mano en señal de promesa - mejor me voy a ponerme al día con los informes.

Y salió de la oficina. Se sentía un poco molesto por las cosas que le dijo el ministro. Él sabía que muchos querían su puesto, que se excusaban de cualquier cosa para hacerlo quedar mal y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Entró a su oficina despacio, como cansado. Se sentó y se tomó su tiempo para examinar los papeles y sacar conclusiones. No fue mucho lo que duró pues Harry era excelente en su trabajo. Tenía una capacidad innata para resolver los casos.

- Potter, tenemos un caso - la puerta de la oficina de Harry se había abierto y un músculo muchacho había entrado por ella - es del tipo que estaba practicando magia oscura y atacando gente, lo hemos encontrado.

- Gracias Ernebrish, ¿dónde se encuentra? - preguntó el peliazabache sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo.

- Está en Las Tres Escobas - respondió el apuesto auror.

- ¿Sólo tomándose un trago? No lo creo - dejó los papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio y salió de la oficina con el auror - quiero a tres aurores que vengan conmigo, vamos muchachos ¡ahora! - la compañía se puso en movimiento, y en menos de 3 minutos Harry ya tenía a las 3 personas solicitadas - ¡vámonos! Nadie deje ver sus caras, Nicodema, tú cúbrela con tu cabello, nosotros usaremos capuchas.

Y se dirigieron al famoso lugar. Se aparecieron en Hosgmade, y entraron al bar. Al instante divisaron a su presa. Pero Harry había divisado algo más que lo dejó boquiabierto.

- Sí, nadie sabe que tengo conocidos magos, mi ex novia pensaba que yo era totalmente muggle... pobre tonta, ¡eh! No me mires así, la muy bicha me dejó, todo por una aventura - Jeremy estaba sentado en una de las mesas conversando muy entretenido con otro señor.

Harry sentía su sangre hervir al escucharlo decir esto. Sentía que si seguía hablando estupideces no se iba a controlar.

- Harry, ya tenemos todo listo, ¿cuándo vamos a proceder? - preguntó Nicodema, la única mujer del grupo - ¿Harry? ¡Potter! - comenzó a jalonear a Harry.

- ¿Qué? Oh sí, sí, en cuanto... - pero no continuó pues escuchó lo que Jeremy había comenzado a decir.

- En realidad nunca me gustó, es bonita, sí, pero muy frígida, me parecía estar con un témpano de hielo, supongo que en realidad nunca pudo superar a su tonto amor de infancia... soy demasiado hombre para ella, eso te lo aseguro... - el rubio sintió que un puño se estrellaba en su cara, el puño de Harry, pues había saltado disparado hacia él, dispuesto a matarlo por las palabras ofensivas que había dicho en contra de SU Hermione.

- ¡Potter! - gritaron todos los aurores que estaban con él, los dos hombres se pararon dispuestos a separarlo del francés, que también había empezado a pelear - vamos, hombre, suéltalo.

De pronto, el mago peligroso al que estaban buscando se dispuso a irse frente a tanta alharaca, Nicodema, quien no se había movido de su sitio en un intento por preservar la misión, le lanzó un hechizo no verbal, haciendo que caiga al piso. El mago se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia la joven aurora, pero ella era muy buena y las esquivó todas. Finalmente logró capturarlo. Pero la otra pelea todavía seguía.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - gritaba el ojiverde, que se encontraba apresado entre los brazos del musculoso Ernebrish, la puerta de las tres escobas se abrió, se escucharon risas pero Harry no prestó atención - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella?! ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

- ¡Imbécil tú! - Respondía el rubio - ¡Mira cómo me dejaste la boca! ¡Tengo una sesión de fotos en dos días! Y sí, todo lo que dije fue verdad, ella es una tonta, yo no la quería, la aventura que tuve, duró casi toda nuestra relación, ¡y ella era tan tonta que ni se daba cuenta! Encerrada en sus libros, ahora veo por qué le decían "la come libros Granger"... y según ella eso no era verdad, ¡sigue siendo la misma niña tonta!

- ¡CALLATE! - siguió gritando el ojiverde - ¡NO TIENES DERECHO! - y soltándose, Dios sabe cómo, de semejantes brazos que lo apresaban, corrió de nuevo hacia él - ¡ELLA ES UNA MAGNIFICA MUJER! ¡DEMASIADO MUJER PARA TI, ESTUPIDO! - comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, pero el rubio no se quedó tranquilo, y como tenía más cuerpo que Harry, le llevaba ventaja.

- ¡¿Magnífica mujer?! ¡Magnífico témpano será! ¡Aún cuando yo estaba caliente, ella se encargaba de apagar todo! Sus besos no saben a nada... pero qué tonto, ¡si tú no los haz probado!

- ¡CALLATE! - era lo único que podía gritar Harry en medio de esa situación - sus besos te llevan al cielo, idiota - agregó cuando por fin los separaron de nuevo, esta vez entre cuatro hombres - ella te hace sentir especial desde el momento en que está contigo... tú eres el que no puede apreciar eso - y se dio media vuelta dejando a Jeremy sangrando.

Y ahí fue cuando la divisó. Eran tres siluetas las que estaban en el umbral de la puerta. Habían entrado en medio de la pelea, esas eran las risas que había escuchado, pero el peliazabache ni se había percatado.

Una pelirroja con cara de enojo, una rubia con la boca abierta y una castaña, su castaña, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, parada ahí en medio y mirándolo fijamente. Había escuchado todo.

**Y qué les pareció¿?**

**La Joovii**


	10. Una segunda oportunidad

**Primero... gracias a todos por sus lindas reviews! los amoo a miil!!**

**segundo.. akí está el capi!!... **

**y tercero... estoy pasando por una crisis creativa así que demoraré un poco en colgar el 11.. sólo unos días + de lo pensado**

**Dios los guard!! Déjenme saber qué les pareció¿?**

**La Jooovi**

**Capítulo 10: Una segunda oportunidad**

Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. Sólo la vio ahí parada. De pronto Hermione se echó a correr. No sabía a dónde iba, sólo quería escapar de ese lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona, con la que había estado por casi dos años, sintiera eso por ella? ¿Acaso eso era ella para él, una come libros? En realidad no le importaba lo que él pensara, le dolía el hecho de haber pensado que él la quería. Que tonta había sido. Entonces se detuvo para ver hacia dónde la habían llevado sus pasos. Casi al principio del bosque que rodeaba Hosgmade, recordó haberse encontrado ahí en tercer año, cuando Harry escuchó algo sobre Sirius y la supuesta traición a sus padres. Ella se había acercado a consolarlo. Levantó la vista y vio que el moreno se acercaba a ella. Parecían haber intercambiado de lugares.

- Con que aquí estabas - el ojiverde se arrodilló al frente de ella - Herms... yo... lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso, es decir... no pensé que...

- Tranquilo, Harry - comenzó la castaña, que aunque tenía unas ganas de llorar increíbles, se mantuvo calmada frente a su amigo - tú no eres el que debe disculparte, él es el que dijo esas cosas horribles... yo... jamás pensé que él pensara eso de mi... yo... me siento tan mal - terminó soltando las lágrimas, no podía contenerse más.

- Es un imbécil, no le hagas caso... lo que dijo no es verdad, yo lo sé - dijo abrazándola tiernamente, la ojiambar presionaba su cabeza contra su pecho y Harry ya no tenía más dudas, el haber peleado por ella, haberla defendido le había confirmado que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, él la quería - eso de que tus besos no saben a nada, es la mentira más grande del mundo, tus besos saben a puro amor, lo digo en serio Herms, cuando estoy contigo me siento especial, tú me haces sentir especial, me río de mi mismo, por primera vez le presto atención a alguien sin esperar que esa persona me preste atención en otra oportunidad - Hermione sintió su corazón latir a mil, levantó la cabeza y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, estaban a tan sólo milímetros y desde la fiesta los dos se morían por otro beso - aunque sólo llegaste hace una semana, ya haz producido cambios en mi; quizás fue por esto que te tuviste que ir, porque todo estaba destinado para que llegáramos a este momento, el verte irte fue duro, lo admito, pero te extrañé cada día... y aún estando lejos, Hermione Granger, hiciste que me enamorara de ti...

- Harry...

- No me queda nada qué decir, excepto que... te amo... - y mirándose a los ojos sellaron ese momento con un beso, se sentían compenetrados, ¿acaso Harry tenía razón y todo había pasado por algo? ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Lo único que sabían en ese momento era que se querían, se amaban y que habían esperado demasiado por ese amor.

- Yo... - comenzó la castaña con temor cuando por fin se separaron, el peliazabache estaba nervioso por las posibles palabras de la ojiambar, ese era el momento decisivo: o lo aceptaba o lo rechazaba, y Harry moriría si elegía la segunda opción - eres la única persona con la que no puedo estar molesta por mucho tiempo, traté de odiarte por dejarme ir y no lo logré, traté de ser indiferente cuando volví y terminé besándote... Harry Potter, tú me haz dado momentos de gran tristeza y frustración... y yo tenía miedo de lo que sentía, miedo de no poder perdonarte, pero sé que lo que siento es más fuerte que el resentimiento y ahora ya no tengo miedo de enfrentarlo - y poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Será lo correcto? No lo sé ni me importa... no puedo seguir negándome a mi misma que lo amo... yo... me enamoré. _

Luego de unos momentos de besarse y abrazarse, los dos se miraron. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso se habían declarado su amor? Comenzaron a sonreír, no sabían por qué pero pequeñas risas comenzaron a salir de sus bocas. Se sentían embriagados de felicidad, extasiados por tenerse el uno al otro, el saber que no tendrían que negar más lo que sentían les daba una enorme tranquilidad.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo que acaba de pasar? - preguntó la castaña cuando iban de regreso al pueblo, hacía mucho frío y ellos iban abrazados, aunque no por esa razón precisamente - Harry Potter, has admitido que me amas... Harry ama a Hermione - comenzó a decir en tono de broma y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Está bien Granger, lo admito... te amo - respondió el moreno depositando un tierno beso en sus labios - he caído en tus redes seductoras y no lo puedo negar, sobre todo cuando lees un libro, me matas... esa pose me encanta - continuó, pero ahora en tono de burla.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy toda una seductora - finalizó la castaña bromeando y dándole otro beso... estaba tan feliz.

- He esperado demasiado por esto... ¿lo sabes no? - el moreno dejó de caminar y se paró frente a ella - no voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo, no voy a arruinar esto como siempre hago con todo... yo... simplemente no lo haré, si Dios nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad no la voy a estropear, esta vez somos tú y yo, Harry y Hermione, y no hay nadie de por medio.

- Supongo que el momento llega - se abrazaron y continuaron caminando hacia el pueblo.

- Con que tú eres el rubio ese que engañó a Mione - comenzó la pelirroja furiosa - tan lindo y tan idiota... ¡Mobilicorpus! - gritó y el rubio se elevó por los aires, dando vueltas, todos los presentes estaban asombrados al ver la capacidad de la muchacha - ¿te cansaste? - le preguntó al bajarlo - todavía hay para más cariño... ¡Mimblewimb... - entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos que la apresaban, no, no la apresaban, la abrazaban. Se giró para encontrar a un rubio con un semblante muy cansado.

- Ésta es mi linda novia... - le dijo Draco - muchachos llévense al psicópata este, muy buen trabajo Nicodema - la joven asintió sonrojándose - y tú cariño, ¿te parece si te suelto y dejas de lanzar maldiciones por doquier? - la pelirroja asintió y el rubio la soltó - ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- Este rubio aquí presente, pelo teñido, boca manchada, insultó a Herms, Draco... le dijo que era un témpano de hielo, una niña tonta, que sus besos no sabían a nada y un millón de estupideces más - le contó con la cabeza agachada, al no escuchar respuesta de su novio, quiso mirarlo pero no lo encontró, el rubio había corrido hacia el francés y le estaba lanzando un hechizo no verbal pues no decía nada. El francés fue levantado en el aire por su tobillo.

_¿Levicorpus? Oh, diablos... ¿por qué será que me toca ser la centrada? ¿Cómo era? Leviracus, liveracus... LIBERACORPUS!_

El francés cayó al piso de pronto y Draco volteó a mirar a su novia.

- ¡Genial! ¿No eras tú la que quería darle su merecido? - preguntó malhumorado.

- Sí, mi amor, pero todo el mundo te está mirando, conmigo pasa, porque todos saben que soy impulsiva e irresponsable, pero tú tienes un nombre y un puesto que cuidar... ahora que si quieres que te despidan podemos comenzar a lanzar maldiciones juntos, es una de mis fantasías... eso mismo pensé - agregó al ver que el rubio se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a dar indicaciones a los aurores.

- Dale esto a Potter cuando lo veas, se acaba de meter en un gran lío.

La pelirroja asintió mientras recibía el sobre, rogando que su novio estuviera exagerando.

La castaña y el peliazabache no querían volver. Y aunque ya estaban a unas cuantas cuadras, hacían lo posible por retrazar su llegada.

- ¿Qué le diremos a los demás? - preguntó Hermione, sentándose en una piedra grande - van a querer saber todo...

- Que nos volvimos locos, que te amo, tú me amas... y que esa es nuestra historia - se giró para abrazarla y frotar su nariz contra su mejilla - No tenemos por qué dar explicaciones... excepto a Ron - agregó al ver que la castaña iba a replicar - y a Ginny, y a Luna y a Draco... no, a Draco no... - volvió a decir antes de que la ojiambar diga algo más - bueno, a Draco también.

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien? - preguntó divertida Hermione.

- Porque en Hogwarts cuando me ayudabas a hacer la tarea, aprovechaba cuando leías y me quedaba mirándote, memorizando tus gestos... bueno, eso sólo a partir de sexto año - el ojiverde se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Así que me expiaba, señor Potter? - respondió en tono de ofendida, aunque quería morirse de risa por la cara del muchacho - y usted era el que me decía que "todo empezó en sexto año"... vamos, ya es tarde y queramos o no debemos regresar.

- Es necesario... sí, lo comprendo - dijo al ver a la muchacha levantar una ceja - vamos, señorita novia.

Los dos rieron con esto último y no pararon hasta llegar a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, en donde vieron a una pelirroja cruzada de brazos apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. No tenía una cara muy amigable que digamos. Al verla se soltaron la mano.

- No tienen por qué hacer eso... me imaginé que después de todo esto, ya estarían juntos - comenzó - y sino yo misma los encerraba en un cuarto y no los sacaba hasta que me dijeran que iba a ser tía... es sólo una broma - agregó divertida al ver la cara de la parejita - me gustaría poder decir que todo es broma... pero, Harry, Draco me dejó esto para ti... - y le entregó el sobre.

- "Citatorio para el señor Harry Potter, por haber puesto en peligro la vida de aurores y arriesgar una misión" - leyó el moreno - tienes que estar bromeando...


	11. Luciel

**SIENTO LA DEMOOORA!! AHIII VAA!! XD ESPERO LES GUSTE!!**

**LA jOOVI**

**Capítulo 11: Luciel**

Vestido con un traje negro, el mejor que encontró en su guardarropa, se alistaba para ir al ministerio a enfrentar al ministro y a Dios sabía quién más, por su locura del día anterior.

- Estás bien, Harry, te ves como todo un profesional - dijo la castaña, que minutos antes había llegado al departamento del moreno y se disponía a preparar el desayuno - ¿crees que te pueden despedir? Porque si es así, te juro que me voy a sentir malísimo, en cierta forma todo fue por mi culpa, yo... - se detuvo al sentir los bien formados brazos del ojiverde rodear su cintura y abrazarla.

- Herms, no me arrepiento de nada, y si la pelea de ayer ocasiona que me despidan, siempre puedo vivir de mantenido - comentó sonriendo y dándole un fugaz beso a su novia... todavía no se sentía del todo normal al pensar en esa palabra. Después de unos cariños, se encaminó al ministerio.

- Te están esperando - le dijo la secretaria cuando por fin llegó y se puso en camino hacia la sala de audiencias - que todo salga bien, Potter - Harry trató de esbozar la mejor sonrisa que pudo, la cual debido al nerviosismo que sentía, no fue una muy bonita. Se encaminó a través de los pasillos a medio iluminar.

- Harry Potter ha llegado - exclamó una voz, Harry no sabía de dónde venía, y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo - La audiencia dará inicio; el motivo por el cuál el Sr. Potter fue citado, es por haber puesto en peligro la efectividad de una misión y con ello la vida de los aurores a su cargo - y la lucha por defender su inocencia comenzó, aunque Harry sabía que era culpable; la verdad era que él no debió haber dejado que sus sentimientos se inmiscuyan, pero cómo lo había disfrutado y aunque sabía que estuvo mal, si lo tuviera que volver a hacer: lo haría. Después de una larga hora de dialogar y pensar en el caso del ojiverde, la decisión fue tomada.

- Se halla al acusado, Harry Potter - comenzó un mago un poco rechoncho - ante los cargos de irresponsabilidad mágica en una misión: culpable - esa palabra rebotó en los oídos de Harry - y su castigo es el siguiente: el señor Potter será degradado de su cargo, Jefe de la división de aurores, al de Auror Júnior, será suspendido por una semana, sin paga por esos días, y estará bajo observación a partir de ahora... sin mencionar, claro, que sólo hará trabajo de oficina por ahora.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala en cuanto anunciaron que la sesión había terminado. El peliazabache se sentía destrozado... ¿Sólo trabajo de oficina? ¿Cómo podría soportar eso? No importa de qué forma lo mirara, sentía que era demasiado; pero a penas recordaba el beso con su castaña adorada, todo volvía a tener sentido.

Llegó a su departamento y cambió el traje por unos cómodos vaqueros y una chaqueta. Se preparó alguna que otra fritura y comenzó a almorzar.

- ¡Rayos! Esto sí que está quemado - regañó el ojiverde al probar lo que acababa de cocinar, de pronto sonó el timbre - ¿Quién es? - preguntó de mala gana.

- Soy yo, hombre... vengo a ver cómo te fue en la audiencia - la voz del pelirrojo hizo que Harry sonriera un poco.

- Pasa... qué me queda - bromeó mientras abría la puerta - estoy bromeando - agregó al ver que el pelirrojo, con aire de ofendido, se daba la vuelta como para irse - pasa...

- ¿Qué te dijeron en la audiencia? - preguntó el ojiazul sentándose a la mesa con su amigo, y Harry comenzó a contarle la historia que tanto rondaba su cabeza.

- Bueno... - agregó el pelirrojo después de que el peliazabache le contó todo con lujo de detalles - por lo menos has conservado tu empleo ¿no te parece? ¿No? - agregó al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo - y siempre queda la recompensa que trae el trabajo de oficina...

- Juro que si me dices que ahora voy a poder mirarle el trasero a la secretaria cuantas veces quiera, te golpeo - el moreno levantó su puño en forma amenazadora - debería decírselo a Luna... ¡su lindo pelirrojo es un pervertido!

- ¡Harry, por favor! No me refería a eso - agregó en tono de ofendido - supongo que ahora ya no hay recompensa - finalizó el pelirrojo en un susurro.

Así se pasó la tarde. Hacía tiempo que los dos amigos no conversaban. Y aunque la había pasado muy bien, el niño que vivió anhelaba a su castaña, extrañaba su olor, sentía que no la había visto en años, aunque sólo habían sido algunas horas.

- No entiendo cómo te puedes tomar las cosas tan tranquilas - dijo Hermione al día siguiente, se encontraban desayunando en un restaurante francés.

- Sencillo - respondió el moreno - me hago la idea de que voy a estar contigo toda esta semana - y depositó un corto beso en sus labios - ¿Herms? Voy a estar contigo esta semana ¿verdad? - preguntó al observar la mirada desviada de su acompañante.

- Eso era de lo que quería hablarte, verás, Harry, aunque éste ha sido un viaje de placer... me siento muy aburrida... no es por ti, cariño - agregó al ver la mirada del ojiverde - simplemente necesito trabajar, y pues hablé con el ministro, pidiéndole que me transfirieran a la oficina central de relaciones públicas de Londres, y me aceptaron... yo sé que esto cambia tus planes pero... ¡HARRY! ¿QUÉ HACES? - gritó la castaña al ver que el moreno se paraba de su asiento y sonriente la cargaba y le daba vueltas por todo el lugar.

- ¡Es fantástico, Herms! No puedo... creer que... vas a trabajar... ahí - dijo el peliazabache dándole un beso por cada palabra - ¡Qué importa esta semana! La próxima semana nos veremos más... sólo espero que puedas tolerarme, Granger - finalizó bajándola y sentándose de nuevo, sonrió al ver cómo su novia se sonrojaba.

El resto del día fue maravilloso. Se pasearon por aquí y por allá, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a sentir eso el uno por el otro? Harry siempre había sido un casanova, pero nunca se había enamorado de verdad; y Hermione, ella sólo mantuvo una relación vacía con Jeremy, lo había llegado a apreciar... pero no lo amó. No como amaba a Harry.

El resto de la semana pasó rapidísimo para Hermione, pues se encontraba muy activa en el ministerio; en cambio, para Harry pasó lentísimo.

En la semana se dedicó a ser peregrino, iba de casa en casa buscando acompañantes en sus largas charlas. Primero fue con Molly, quien luego de escucharlo por un rato le dijo que se pusiera a ver televisión o a leer algo mientras ella le preparaba pastelitos.

_"Sí que está hiperactivo en estos días, se ve que quiere estar con Hermione" _se había dicho a sí misma la mujer.

Luego fue con Ginny, la pelirroja también estaba de vacaciones en su empleo de administradora de un pub mágico, como ella era parlanchina y Harry, Dios sabe por qué, esa semana estaba tan activo, se llevaron de maravilla. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que algo le pasaba.

_"¡Por Merlín! Algo le pasa a este niño, y creo que yo sé qué es... amor"_

Luego siguió Neville, quien como dictaba clases en Hogwarts, le permitió pasar un día con él, se había vuelto un espléndido profesor de pociones. Harry estuvo muy sorprendido cuando vio que efectivamente, Neville era profesor de pociones y no de herbología, siempre pensó que sólo bromeaba al hablar sobre su trabajo.

Pero fuera donde fuera, siempre le daban esa mirada de "este chico está enamorado" y en cierta forma eso lo asustaba.

- Por fin de vuelta, Potter - dijo la secretaria, dándole una sonrisa - te extrañamos.

- Gracias, Maureen - respondió el moreno con una tímida sonrisa. La semana había pasado y por fin se reincorporaba, después de lo que para él, fueron siglos. Comenzó a caminar, quería llegar a la oficina central.

- Pues... eso es todo, señor - Harry observó cómo Hermione salía de la oficina del ministro, se le veía hermosa con esa blusa y falda entallada - la reunión será mañana a las siete.

- Granger, cada vez estoy más que sorprendido con tu trabajo - agregó sonriendo el ministro - ¡Potter! - gritó de pronto el viejo canoso, haciendo que la castaña gire violentamente para poder divisar al dueño de sus suspiros - me alegra tenerte de vuelta - dijo estrechando en brazos a Harry - Te tengo una tarea especial.

- Gracias, señor, ¿una tarea especial dijo? - el ojiverde le lanzó una mirada de icardía a su novia, mientras esta sonreía - dígame... estoy ansioso por trabajar.

- Pues, no es una tarea muy común, verás...

- ¡Señorita, le digo que no puede pasar! - los gritos de Maureen llegaron de manera muy brusca a los oídos de Harry, Hermione y del ministro.

- ¡Claro que puedo pasar! - respondió una voz femenina, pertenecía a una esbelta mujer, alta, de cabello negro y con muy buenas curvas - es más, me están esperando... ¡Phederick! - agregó dirigiéndose al ministro y abriendo los brazos en señal de abrazo.

- ¡Querida! Te estábamos esperando... - respondió el ministro, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, lo cuál molestó bastante a la castaña, el sólo hecho de la entrada tan inapropiada de la morena la había molestado - Potter, esta es la "tarea especial" de la que te estaba hablando, ella es...

- Puedo presentarme sola, Phederick - interrumpió la morena acercándose a Harry, más cerca de lo que alguien alguna vez estuvo para presentarse - Luciel Krusauvix - agregó de manera provocativa, con una voz sensual y dándole un beso en la mejilla, si es que todavía se podía llamar mejilla, pues estaba pegadísimo a los labios - un gusto conocerte, un muy buen gusto debo decir - continuó, examinándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

- Lo mismo digo, Srta. Luciel - respondió Harry con una leve sonrisa, no quiso dar a entender más de lo que abarcaban sus intenciones, con la mirada buscó a la ojiambar, que estaba roja como un tomate y se mordía el labio, _"Está celosa" _pensó _"sólo hace eso cuando está celosa" _y agradeció dentro de sí la llegada de esta misteriosa pero atrevida señorita. Por lo menos eso fue al principio.

**Qué les pareció¿? Dios los guarde!! xD kiero opiniones...**


	12. Celos

Bueeeh!!... akí presente dejándoles el capi D... en otro foro lo publiké en dos partes pero se los dejo completo D Gracias, gracias por todas sus reviews! los amo!

Besotes y q Dios los guarde!!

**Capítulo 12: Celos **

- Bueno Potter - comenzó el ministro rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del moreno - ¿me acompañas a mi oficina? Quiero explicarte bien en qué consiste esta "tarea especial", en cuanto a ti, Hermione... gracias por todo - añadió a modo de cordial despedida dirigiéndose a la castaña.

- ¿Ah? - estaba totalmente perdida, lo único que podía visualizar era la figura de esa tal Luciel - sí, sí, ministro, no se preocupe, nos vemos - pero antes de irse se quedó observando, como quien no quiere la cosa, si esa "señorita" entraba con ellos a la oficina.

- Luciel, si no te importa, prefiero hablar a solas con Harry - la muchacha mostró claramente su incomodidad

- Pero Phederick, querido, esto es de mi total incumbencia, nos incluye totalmente, a Harry y a mi - agregó mirando de reojo a la castaña... presentía que entre ellos había algo.

- Insisto... es más, Granger - agregó percatándose de que todavía seguía ahí - dale un tour por la oficina.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron las dos al unísono.

- Ya me escucharon - finalizó el ministro como si le hablara a dos niñas pequeñas - vamos, Potter.

Harry lo siguió a regañadientes, la verdad era que estaba muy divertido viendo cómo su castaña se ponía de colores al escuchar que sería la "guía" de la tal Luciel. Parecía que no le había caído nada bien.

_"Desde que se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, Hermione comenzó a arder" _decía para sus adentros.

- Bueno... empecemos - la castaña dio un suspiro, esto sería difícil - por aquí tenemos el área de aurores - comenzó a caminar sin importarle si la "guiada" le seguía el paso - por allá tenemos el ascensor, el piso de abajo es el "Departamento de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas"... ¿Luciel? - preguntó de pronto al darse cuenta de que ésta no la seguía.

- ¿Así que este es el departamento de aurores? - preguntó la aludida - creo que voy a estar un tiempo por aquí...

- Como seguía diciendo - continuó la castaña haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo la morena - en el primer piso el Departamento de Regulación de las leyes mágicas...

- Es más, me atrevería a decir que quizás unos meses... - Luciel continuaba hablando más para sí misma que para Hermione.

- No veo el motivo de este tour si no me vas a prestar atención - agregó la castaña girándose para verla a la cara.

- Tres puntos para aclarar... Granger ¿verdad? - le dedicó una mirada despectiva - primer punto: no me trates de tú, no me conoces y no somos de la misma clase; segundo punto, yo estoy tan o más horrorizada con este tour como tú... y tercero y más agradable, sí, te estoy ignorando, puesto que es mucho más interesante pensar en mi estadía aquí, con Harry, los dos solitos en la oficina, él siendo mi protector...

- ¿QUÉ? - preguntó la castaña sintiendo que se salía de sus casillas - ¿De qué hablas? - trató de mantener la calma en su voz, pero el imaginarse a esa "señorita" cerca de Harry, por ¿meses?, le hacía perder la calma.

- Bueno, supongo que no lo sabes y que tampoco te enterarás - le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia - pero el motivo por el que estoy aquí...

- El motivo por el que Luciel está aquí, Potter - el ministro movía las manos de manera aprensiva - es porque ella fue testigo de un asesinato, cometido por los que se hacen llamar a sí mismos como "nuevos mortífagos", comote imaginarás, ellos no quieren testigos y Luciel está en peligro... cuando me enteré de que sólo harías trabajo de oficina pensé que esto podría interesarte... ¿Qué me dices?

Harry no sabía qué responder. Él tenía todo planeado, disfrutaría de su estadía en la oficina porque estaría cerca de Hermione todo el tiempo, sin embargo, no quería aburrirla, verla todo el santo día no sería del todo favorable para su relación... quizás lo mejor sería aceptar esa tarea especial, y de vez en cuando convencer a Luciel de que vayan al ministerio a visitar a su castañita.

- Pues yo creo que una "tarea especial" no me vendría nada mal - aceptó con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto... entonces, no te puedes separar de ella, la acompañas a todos lados, ella hará su rutina normal - el ojiverde comenzaba a ver los contra de su decisión - es más... lo mejor sería que se mudara para tu casa.

_"¿QUÉ? ¿A ESTE QUÉ LE PASA? ¿Me quiere ver muerto a tan temprana edad? Si Hermione ve que ella está en mi casa: me mata a punta de crucios"_

_-_ Espera un momento, ¡Hey para! - Levantó la voz al ver que el ministro continuaba hablando nerviosamente - Nadie se va a quedar en mi casa, la protegeré, sí, pero hasta ahí, ¿está claro? Tú sabes que no quiero problemas con Herms...

- Lo sé y lo entiendo, realmente agradezco tu disposición Potter...

Harry salió de la oficina del ministro y se dirigió a la suya, tenía que encontrar una forma de explicarle a Hermione sobre su "tarea especial", una que no sonara a "Amor, tengo que cuidar a una chica increíblemente bella, sin mencionar que un poco atrevida, pero no te preocupes, te amo a ti"

- ¿QUÉ? - volvió a gritar la castaña, ¡Diablos! Tenía que aprender a controlar mejor sus emociones - ¿es en serio?

- Bueno... eso espero - continuó mirándola con altanería - el que tiene la ultima palabra es Harry, pero a simple vista se ve que aceptará, es una persona inteligente... lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de los que lo rodean - la pelinegra le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio y se dio media vuelta - voy por un café - finalizó saliendo de la vista de la ojiambar.

- ¡Mi amor! - El moreno llegó dos minutos después y le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que Hermione olvide temporalmente su ira - te he extrañado...

- Justamente estaba pensando en ti - respondió la castaña con una voz que denotaba lujuria pero una mirada fría como el hielo - ¿Qué tarea especial te quería poner el ministro? - Harry sentía un toque de celos en su voz, en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera alegrado, pero ahora, al tener que explicarle sobre esa tarea, le aterraba.

- Quiere que cuide de esa señorita - el moreno tenía mucho cuidado de no sonar emocionado, aunque realmente no lo estaba - tengo que admitirlo, es mejor que el trabajo en la oficina... pensé que te aburrirías de verme...

- ¡Harry, no seas tonto! - la ojiambar frotó su nariz contra la mejilla del chico - Nadie se va a aburrir aquí, pero es una buena oportunidad, sé que el trabajo de oficina no es exactamente lo tuyo; en fin, ¿qué decidiste?

- Pues... le dije que sí - vio cómo la mirada de su compañera cambiaba de pronto, no podía interpretar su mirada, cosa rara en él - pero si te molesta le digo que cambié de opinión...

- No, Harry, es sólo que... esa Luciel me da mala espina, la forma en que te mira, cómo te saludó... me hace querer vomitar - le estaba hablando con la verdad, el imaginársela cerca de él, tocándolo... la hacía querer más que vomitar.

- ¿Crees que a mi me hace gracia que otra mujer que no seas tú me toque?

La castaña se sonrojó al escucharlo decir eso; ellos todavía no habían llegado a ese grado máximo de intimidad, en realidad ella no había llegado a eso con nadie, no con Jeremy, no con nadie. Escucharlo decir que no le gustaba que nadie más lo toque, en cierta forma era como escucharlo decir que no le importaba que no hubieran estado del "todo" juntos, que a él le bastaba con eso para desear que nadie más lo tocara.

- Pues no señorita, tenerla ahí revoloteando encima mío no es muy placentero - el ojiverde continuaba hablando, abrazando más fuerte a la castaña, presionándola contra su cuerpo para darle calor y seguridad - ni siquiera es atractiva ante mis ojos... bueno, un poco atractiva es - agregó al ver cómo su novia levantaba una ceja - pero para serte sincero - disminuyó su voz hasta que se oyera como un susurro - toda tú me fascinas...

El moreno sonrió al ver cómo su castaña se volvía a poner de colores, pero esta vez, avergonzada. Realmente la quería, la amaba. Estaba seguro de que esa misión no afectaría en nada a su relación. Aunque había ciertas cosas que lo perturbaban, la mirada de Luciel, por ejemplo, parecía que se lo quería almorzar; sus toques, se acercaba demasiado a él... había sido sincero al decirle a Hermione que la amaba, que no había nadie más para él, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que Luciel lo ponía nervioso... ¿Qué diablos era eso?

- Es tan... ¡agrr! La veo tan falsa, ni siquiera aparenta ser buena, es descortés y sumamente arrogante...

- ¡Suena tan horrible! - Confirmaba una rubia - Espero que los mortífagos la encuentren... vale, no me miren así... era sólo una broma - y siguió tomando el café; como de costumbre estaban reunidas las tres muchachas en la cocina del departamento de Luna.

- ¿Cómo Harry pudo aceptar? Sabía que era medio lento, Herms ¡pero no pensé que tanto! - la pelirroja levantó la voz, alarmada - no me mires así... es que hay que ser lento para no darse cuenta cuando alguien te quiere de desayuno, literalmente - agregó al ver la mirada de Hermione - Draco me habló un poco de ella, llegó hace dos días, cuando llegó él la vio, la muy urgida se le tiró encima, a modo de saludo, según él... pero Draquito ya aprendió... - una sonrisa pícara se reflejó en su rostro al ver la mirada de curiosidad de las otras dos - esa noche durmió en el jardín...

- Bueno... estoy segura que todo va a resultar bien, Herms... Harry te ama a ti - trató de apoyar, Luna.

- Eso lo sé, pero hay algo oscuro en ella, me inquieta... como si a penas hubiera visto a Harry, él se hubiera convertido en algo que quiere... que quiere y que no va a dejar escapar.

**Qué les pareció¿?... **

**La Jooovi**


	13. Negaciones

_Sé que me demoré UU no me griiten.. jajaj... pero prometo venir más seguido a publicar... este capítulo es decisivo... pero me dio mucha rabia tener que escribirlo! En fin... así son las historias D_

_Los quieeero_

_Dios los guard!!_

**Capítulo**** 13: Negaciones**

- ¿Señorita Luciel? - preguntó el moreno de una manera automática. Estaba en el café que quedaba a unas cuadras del ministerio, donde el ministro le dijo que estaría la chica.

- Ah, Harry... - la aludida fingió sorprenderse, se había estado preparando ya que con su espejo de mano, lo había visto venir - no tienes por qué llamarme señorita, dime Luciel, o Lucy... es más personal ¿no crees? - terminó parándose de un salto y acercándose a él.

- No podría, señorita - respondió el peliazabache, quería marcar las distancias con esa mujer, cualquiera que fuera el motivo por el cuál lo pusiera nervioso, no quería dar más pie a que se repita - ¿nos vamos?

- Insisto, Harry... ¿nos vamos? ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptaste mi caso? ¿La "tarea especial"? - sonrió de una manera pícara - ¿Vas a cuidar de mí de ahora en adelante?

- Supongo que es una forma de ponerlo... en todo caso, sí, yo cuidaré de usted... de ti - agregó al ver la mirada de la morena - ¿nos vamos?

- Contigo hasta el cielo, querido... Harry no me mires así - añadió al ver la mirada del ojiverde y cómo se ponía nervioso - te vas a tener que acostumbrar a que te piropee, no entiendo cómo un hombre tan bello no tiene a nadie.

Harry sentía la necesidad de responderle, pero recordó las palabras que el ministro le había confiado justo antes de salir de la oficina.

- Potter, hay algo más que debo pedirte - le había dicho.

- Dígame, señor.

- ¿Sería posible que Luciel no supiera que tienes novia? - le dijo con cara de inocente - verás Potter - agregó antes de que éste pudiera replicar - Luciel tuvo un problema con el anterior auror que la custodiaba... sí, por el mismo caso, este auror estaba casado y Luciel no sabía nada... la gente comenzó a hablar, el auror se terminó divorciando y diciendo que estaba enamorado de ella y ahora, Luciel no quiere tener nada que ver con un auror que tenga relaciones amorosas en proceso; como supondrás, si se entera de que tienes novia o algo con Granger, no dejará que la protejas, ella es una chica muy correcta - los ojos del ministro brillaban al hablar de Luciel y ahora había adoptado un tono casi de súplica - por favor Harry... aunque sea considéralo.

Harry no sabía qué responder. Sabía que era una mentira, que estaba mal, que a Hermione no le haría gracia. Pero por otro lado, ahí estaba un hombre pidiéndole ayuda, uno que lo había ayudado muchas veces, que desde que salió de Hogwarts se había convertido en una especie de padre para él, Harry tenía que tomar una decisión. Hermione comprendería, después de todo sería por una misión.

- Lo haré - respondió al fin al ministro y se retiró de la oficina.

- ¿Harry? - la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿qué te pasó? No me respondiste, ¿tienes o no tienes novia?

- Yo... pues... no - listo, lo había hecho. No se sentía tan mal después de todo ¿no? Y en ese preciso instante la culpa comenzó a fluir.

- Magnífico... algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien - un destello en los ojos de Luciel le hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Ahora sí nos vamos seño... Luciel? - preguntó por fin tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Claro, querido... tengo que hacer unas compras... vamos.

Y ahí comenzó su tarea. Todo el día estuvieron de aquí por allá en diversos supermercados muggles. A Luciel parecía gustarle mucho la ropa que diseñaban; compró diversos modelos de marcas muy reconocidas, una fragancia Carolina Herrera y muchas más cosas.

- Creo que eso es todo, Harry, sino me equivoco ya nos podemos ir... ¡Ah! No... me olvidé, que pena contigo, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda ésta vez... ¿está bien? - y puso los ojos más inocentes que pudo... necesitaba que la ayude.

- ¿Qué desea? ¿Qué deseas? - se apresuró a corregir al ver la mirada de la aludida. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia una tienda muy fina y cara, se notaba desde la entrada, que parecía que vendía... ¿pijamas?

- Bueno, al mudarme aquí no traje precisamente mucha ropa de dormir y quiero que me ayudes a escoger una... quién sabe y si me quedo sola los asesinos esos vengan y me maten - dejó las bolsas en el suelo y le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que se sentara, éste de inmediato lo hizo - ¿me trae las que reservé? - preguntó de manera muy altanera a una vendedora - no sabía si comprarlas o no... necesito una opinión, y qué mejor que la tuya - se fue hacia los vestidores en cuanto la vendedora le entregó los paquetes.

_"¿Mi opinión?... No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esto. ¿Qué estará haciendo Hermione? ¡Por Merlín! Me siento como un idiota por haberle mentido a Luciel... si Hermione se llega a enterar... no, no se puede enterar, porque entonces... ¡wow!" S_us pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la figura de una morena de cuerpo escultural y una melena hermosa que salía de los vestidores y sólo llevaba puesto un babydoll rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus muy bien formadas curvas. Harry contuvo la respiración, el sólo verla le hacía sentir que traicionaba a Hermione.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó Luciel acercándose a él - ¿Qué te parece? - comenzó a acercarse hacia él, el ojiverde no pudo reprimir sus ganas de alejarse y se arrimó en el asiento.

- Pues... bueno... me parece que ese modelo le sienta bien - trató de dar una opinión objetiva, recordaba los labios de su castaña, eso lo regresaba a la realidad, a la realidad más dulce del mundo, claro.

- ¿Sí verdad? Pero... es que tienes que tocar ésta textura - tomó la mano del peliazabache y la puso sobre su cadera - suave ¿no? - Harry se estremeció, ¿qué esperaba conseguir Luciel al hacer eso? Tenía un cuerpo despampanante, pero no, él no podía estar pensando en eso - Harry, por favor, necesito tu opinión y mira aquí, ésta es la parte más suave de todas - lanzándole una última mirada volvió a tomar su mano, aunque esta vez forcejeando un poco, y la puso sobre su pecho, en el escote, el moreno enrojeció al instante.

- Esto... no es apropiado - y retiró su mano de inmediato.

- Harry ¡Por Merlín! ¿Apropiado? ¡Eres mi protector! Vas a ver muchas cosas que no son exactamente apropiadas, pero yo confío en ti, además... ¿Qué importa si es apropiado o no? Nadie te puede juzgar, no hay nada que te ate a nadie ¿no? - quería asegurarse de que su presa no intentaría escapar por la tangente.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, intentando decidir si volver a mentir o soltarle la verdad de sopetón. La lucha interna que se desataba en su interior no se comparaba con la guerra de hace unos años.

- No... - de acuerdo, la amistad había ganado - ya te dije que no tengo novia ni nada por el estilo... pienso que el color rojo te va bien, ahora, si eso es todo ¿nos podemos ir? - si alguien se podía sentir miserable y leal al mismo tiempo, ese era Harry.

- Bueno, no se ponga gruñón eh - dijo en tono de burla y le pasó un dedo por los labios al moreno - vamos, vamos... ¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus labios? Aunque no los he probado, claro... todavía - eso último lo agregó en un susurro, para ella misma... estaba dispuesta a tener a ese Potter, sea como sea.

Había sido un largo, largo día. Por fin la llevó a su casa, un edificio muy lindo que quedaba en una zona de adinerados. La chica le insistió tanto para que se quede con ella que casi llegó a sentirse culpable al llamar a dos aurores para que la vigilen... casi.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? - preguntó su castaña favorita mientras se paraba de puntillas para darle un beso ya que Harry era bastante más alto que ella - siento haberme comportado como una total incivilizada esta mañana con respecto a lo de Luciel...

- ¿Qué? - no se podía sentir peor, ¿Hermione pidiendo disculpas? - no, por favor, no tienes por qué disculparte... yo... soy un idiota - de pronto se dio cuenta que la última frase no había quedado sólo en su pensamiento.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo me comporté mal, y lo admito, quizás la juzgué apresuradamente, no podemos dejarnos llevar por las primeras impresiones; en fin, sólo quería que supieras que lo siento... y que te amo - y parándose de nuevo de puntillas, la ojiambar besó los labios del hombre de sus sueños.

El moreno se sentía morir. La amaba con todo su ser y sin embargo le estaba haciendo eso. De pronto la imagen se Hermione furiosa, dolida por haberse enterado de la mentira se le clavó en la mente. El dolor se apoderó de él. La abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, como si eso pudiera evitar que nada ni nadie se la llevara.

La castaña sintió el cambio en la actitud del moreno.

- Harry ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada... yo también te amo - y con más fuerza la mantuvo pegada a su pecho. No podía concebir la idea de de vivir sin ella. Simplemente no podía perderla.

****

**Y qué les pareció¿?**

Sólo... no odien tanto a Harry si¿?... por más que sea un desgraciado idiota... no puedo odiarlo xD

**La Joovii**


	14. La cena

**Espero les guste... es un poco largo, para compensar las ausencias D los adoroo, Dios los guarde y quiero reviews eh!**

**La Jooovii**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: La cena**

_¿Por qué Hermione lloraba? ¿Por qué lo miraba como si fuera algo repulsivo? ¿Cómo es que, en unos ojos tan bellos como los de ella, se pudiera ver sólo dolor? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_De pronto la muchacha lo mira, dejando que las lágrimas continúen cayendo por sus mejillas._

- _Te odio - logra decirle por fin, el corazón de Harry se rompe, siente el dolor profundo, un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Era todo muy duro. Entonces la castaña desaparece dejándolo ahí solo en medio de toda la oscuridad._

- _¡No! ¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE! - comienza a gritar el ojiverde._

Y entonces despertó sobresaltado. Era la quinta noche consecutiva que no podía dormir. Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que Harry comenzó con su "tarea especial", cinco días desde que le mintió a Luciel y por consiguiente a Hermione.

Sólo cinco días... y para él parecía una eternidad. Estaba hecho un desastre. Como los cuatro días anteriores, se sentía ansioso al haber despertado de ese sueño. Aunque sabía que era temprano, marcó el número de la ojiambar, esperando que contestara en el acto.

- Diga... - la voz se oía soñolienta, no la reconoció al instante.

- Te amo - susurró, como si ella se encontrara ahí presente.

- Eso es muy lindo de su parte joven, pero yo ya estoy casada - _"¡Es Jane!" _se maldijo a sí mismo por haber empezado la llamada con esa frase - tranquilo, Harry, sé que eres tú... como las cuatro mañanas anteriores - el moreno percibió un tono de sarcasmo en su voz - Hermione ha estado muy cansada estos días, por eso me pareció bien dejarla dormir hasta tarde hoy... y eso implicaba llevarme el móvil para que no la despiertes... nada personal, querido. Llámala más tarde, cuídate cariño, adiós - y sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del ojiverde, colgó.

- Bueno... ¿cómo has estado? - preguntó un pelirrojo muy preocupado. No había sabido casi nada de su mejor amigo en los últimos días, estaba actuando un poco raro, por eso lo había invitado a almorzar a un restaurante que quedaba a unas cuantas calles del ministerio, quería saber sobre su vida.

- Sobrevivo - respondió el ojiverde sin ánimo.

- A ver, a ver... ¿Algo te pasó? ¡Hombre, ánimo! Estás con Hermione, estás trabajando, sin mencionar que estás con la mamazota de Luciel... ¡no me mires así! ¿tiene algo o no? - preguntó el ojiazul al ver a su amigo a punto de protestar.

- Ese es el motivo de mis problemas... tiene algo - comenzó el ojiverde y le contó todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días, desde el momento de la mentira, hasta las pesadillas que habían estado atormentándolo - no entiendo... te juro que no entiendo.

- Hombre... Hermione no merece esto - sentenció por fin el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha.

- Sé que no lo merece, Ron, yo la amo con todo mí ser, es sólo que... pensé que el Ministro me necesitaba más, y ahora, ¡estoy fregado! ¡hundido hasta el mismísimo cuello! - realmente así se sentía.

- Bueno, pero cuando le expliques todo, ya no habrá problema - el pelirrojo le brindó una cálida sonrisa - ánimo hombre, no todo está perdido.

- Supongo... gracias por los ánimos - continuó Harry, dándole una mueca - ¿cómo te va con Luna?

- No lo sé... siento que estoy en una especie de sueño y que voy a despertar de un manotazo... es tan fácil vivir con ella, se amolda a ti... la amo de verdad, pero no sólo por eso, sino porque me hace sentir especial, puedo ser yo mismo con ella, creo que ni con mis padres puedo hacer eso - ahora Ron tenía los ojos soñadores, de pronto el peliazabache sintió una envidia tremenda al oírlo hablar así de la mujer de su vida. Él sentía lo mismo por Hermione y sin embargo, las cosas no iban tan bien, a excepción de que Ron no le mentía descaradamente a Luna.

- Me alegra escuchar eso... al menos a uno le tiene que ir bien ¿no? - bromeó el ojiverde.

- A dos, dirás - le corrigió el pecoso - Draco se fue de viaje con Ginny, mis papás pegaron el grito en el cielo, pero ya sabes cómo es Ginny... en estos momentos deben estar paseándose por la _bela Italia _- hizo un pequeño ademán al pronunciar el italiano.

- Me alegro por ellos también - respondió el moreno con pesar, oír que a todas las parejas les iba bien, no lo animaba mucho exactamente, "_¡No es el momento para ser egoísta!" _se reprendió.

- Bueno, compañero, fue una gran mañana - el ojiverde se puso de pie al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, que ya se encontraba casi en la puerta - apúrate si no quieres que el ministro de bote a patadas... y - añadió antes de cruzar el umbral - haz las cosas bien, Harry.

Dicho esto, se retiró del departamento, dejando a un ojiverde más confundido que nunca. ¿Qué debía hacer? El ministro seguía confiando en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Hermione - porque estaba seguro de que todavía no la había perdido - por nada ni por nadie.

Luciel y él se llevaban bien, estaba seguro de que ella comprendería. Estaba decidido, le diría la verdad a Luciel y le pediría perdón a Hermione, de rodillas si fuera necesario.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó la morena, estaba cruzada de brazos en la oficina de Harry - Llevo esperando media hora.

- Lo siento, Luciel... tuve un percance - alegó.

- No me vas a decir de qué se trata ¿verdad?

- No

- Bien, vamos - y tomándolo de la mano lo jaló fuera del ministerio.

Harry se sentía frustrado. Ni siquiera pudo ver a Hermione. Un _"Hola, amor, necesito hablar contigo, ¿está bien?" _No habría estado mal, y ni eso pudo conseguir.

_"¿Por qué se comporta de manera tan extraña?" _se decía Hermione una y otra vez, _"algo le pasa... ¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo saber qué es?!... lo noto raro hace varios días, justo hoy que quería hablar con él, ¿para qué me habrá llamado hoy en la mañana?"._

Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle; necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, pegar su cara contra su pecho, sentir su aliento... simplemente saber que estaba ahí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fuera lo que fuera, lo estaba molestando; y si le molestaba a él... pues ella no estaba a favor de eso. Tenía que admitirlo, ella no había sido muy comprensiva con él en los últimos días. Le hablaba cortantemente, le desagradaba verlo después de un largo día en compañía de esa zo... ¡no! Le prometió a Harry no juzgarla de manera precipitada, le desagradaba verlo después de un largo día en compañía de esa mujer. Listo. Aún así odiaba verlo sufrir - porque aunque no se lo dijera, lo podía ver en sus ojos, esos ojos que la llevaban al cielo, ahora estaban llenos de dolor- ¿Acaso habría algo que pudiera hacer? La idea le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza pero no se había animado, algo íntimo, donde los dos se sintieran cómodos... quizás... ¿una cena? Sí, perfecto.

- ¿Te molestaría que descansáramos un poco? - preguntó el ojiverde, de pronto, se sentía sofocado entre tanta gente; era su segundo día de compras... ¿Cuánto se pensaba quedar? ¿Toda la vida?

- No, en absoluto... descansemos - y pasó una mano por atrás de su hombro.

- Luciel... - replicó quitando el brazo de la muchacha de su hombro, no estaba de humor.

- Está bien... voy a fijarme los platos de la cafetería, quiero ver si tienen algo vegetariano... te quiero... - y le dedicó una inocente sonrisa, por lo menos eso quería hacer parecer.

El moreno no contestó sino que dio un pequeño bufido de desaprobación. No le resultaba para nada cómodo que ella le dijera que lo quería, más aún cuando el amaba a otra persona... con toda su alma. De pronto, los parlantes del centro comercial muggle cambiaron de canción, una chica se acercó al reproductor de sonido y subió el volumen, de manera que Harry podía escuchar con claridad la canción, aunque estuviera lejos.

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera_

_Que contigo adiós inviernos solo primavera_

_Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada_

_Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada_

Los tipos esos cantaban bien en realidad. Resultaba una melodía reconfortante, mientras no escuchaba la letra. Al son de la canción, dejó que sus pensamientos se echaran a volar, se concentró en Hermione, en las cosas que estaban pasando, en cómo se había comportado... ella no merecía eso. Pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirle la verdad.

_"El que me seleccionaran para Gryffindor, ahora no tiene valor... soy un cobarde, pero la amo" _

No podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de que ella no lo quisiera. Entonces, recordó las pesadillas de las noches anteriores, recordarlas no le hacía nada bien a su dosis de valentía, que de por sí ya era pequeña. Decidió no pensar en eso, volvió a escuchar con atención la canción - que ya estaba avanzada - con la intención de seguir relajándose. Esta vez, algo le pareció familiar.

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo_

_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego_

_Yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego_

_Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego_

_ ¿_Por qué se sentía tan "tocado" al escuchar la canción? Algo le llamaba la atención y no sabía precisamente qué. "_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego" _ ¿Acaso no era eso en lo que él había convertido a Hermione? ¿En una ciega? Se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos para después salir y continuar escuchando la canción, esta vez con más detenimiento, fijándose en la letra.

_Mientes tan bien,_

_Que me sabe a verdad_

_Todo lo que me das_

_Y ya te estoy amando_

_Mientes tan bien_

_Que he llegado a imaginar_

_Que en mi amor llenas tu piel_

_Y aunque todo es de papel..._

_Mientes tan bien_

La imagen de Hermione diciendo esas palabras lo atormentaba. Lo hacía sufrir. No quería engañarla más. No podía. Era demasiado inhumano seguir mintiéndole. Tenía que decirle la verdad, no había tiempo que perder. De pronto se sentía más valiente, estaba decidido, y esta vez, nada aplacaría su decisión.

_Cuando dices siento_

_Siento que eres todo_

_Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo_

_Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro_

_Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo_

_Aunque es falso el aire_

_Siento que respiro_

- ¡HARRY! - Ese grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Luciel y sonaba más aterrada que nunca - ¡Harry, ayúdame!

El ojiverde se giró para darse cuenta de que unos encapuchados trataban de llevarse a la muchacha por la fuerza. De inmediato supo que eran ellos. Se paró y con la mayor rapidez que pudo lanzó unos cuantos hechizos. El lugar estaba repleto de muggles, ¡Era un centro comercial, por Merlín! Sin saber exactamente cómo, mandó una señal de ayuda. Esa para casos especiales. "Necesito ayuda en un lugar muggle" era lo que transmitía aquel símbolo. Los otros aurores sabrían dónde encontrarlo. Entonces, los hombres salieron llevándose a Luciel a rastras y captando la atención de la mayoría de muggles allí presentes.

- ¡Luciel! - gritó Harry en un intento desesperado de hacer que los hombres se retrasaran. Fue en vano - ¡Mimblewimble! - el hechizo le dio a uno de los encapuchados haciendo que caiga y retrasando a su compañero, que a los 10 segundos se incorporó y siguió arrastrando a la morena.

•- ¡Obliviate! - Gritó una voz, Harry se giró y divisó a Nicodema y a otros tres aurores que habían acudido en su ayuda, estaban borrando la memoria de los muggles - ¡Potter, ve tras ellos! ¡No te preocupes! - volvió a gritar la mujer.

Harry siguió corriendo hacia los que se hacían llamar a sí mismos como "los nuevos mortífagos", rogaba en su interior que no fueran tan brutales como los "antiguos". Se detuvo, se calmó un momento y se concentró en aparecer delante de los encapuchados.

Al instante lo hizo, se encontraban ya en la salida del centro comercial, más aurores habían llegado y repartían hechizos desmemorizantes por doquier.

- ¡Expelliarmus! - las varitas de los encapuchados salieron disparadas - ¡Desmaius! - tal fue la sorpresa de los "nuevos mortífagos" que no pudieron ni reaccionar, tampoco fue que tuvieran mucho tiempo ya que Harry al instante lanzó otro hechizo.

Aprovechando que habían caído, tomó a la muchacha del brazo y se desapareció con ella. Aparecieron a varias cuadras del lugar.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el moreno mientras examinaba el brazo de ella, que estaba morado por las marcas que habían dejado los mortífagos al agarrarla.

- Pensé que moriría... yo... no - comenzó a balbucear, realmente estaba fuera de sí.

- Tranquila, todo pasó - el instinto le dijo que ahora necesitaba un abrazo y sin dudarlo, se lo propinó. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, sólo sintió los sollozos de Luciel, que no paraban...

- ¡Molly! - gritó una castaña demasiado emocionada - ¡Gracias a Dios estás aquí! No sabría que hacer sin ti...

- Bueno, mi niña, ya estamos aquí... pero ¿Cómo entraste?... ah, el truco - sonrió cuando vio que Hermione sacaba de su bolsillo un alambre y le daba una sonrisa pícara - me alegra que hicieras esto, según Ron, Harry está muy raro... pero no me quiso decir por qué - se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy en las mismas, Molly... pero estoy casi segura que es por mi, porque lo he tratado un poco mal... quiero compensar las cosas, ¿manos a la obra? - y sin más ni más comenzaron a trabajar.

Hermione aprendió mucho esa tarde, estaba extasiada de felicidad con sólo imaginarse la cara que pondría el ojiverde, su ojiverde, al ver semejante cena. Se fue a bañar, se arregló más que de costumbre, tuvo recursos limitados ya que se encontraba en el departamento de él. Pero al final se veía hermosa. Ahora quedaba esperar.

- ¿Estás seguro que no necesito nada más? - preguntaba la morena en la puerta del hospital de San Mungo.

- Luciel... creo que los medimagos saben lo que hacen - agregó el moreno en todo cansino - por tercera vez, si ellos dicen que estás bien, estás bien... es tarde, debo irme

- Harry... yo - comenzó a sollozar, si debía inundar el hospital para retenerlo a su lado, lo haría.

- Tranquila - volvió a abrazarla, todo parecía un poco fingido ¿Acaso ella estaba fingiendo? No, lo que había pasado esta tarde había sido fuerte, incluso para él - vamos a mi apartamento ¿si? Recojo unas cosas y luego encargo a otros aurores que te vigilen, trataré de quedarme contigo lo más que pueda.

"_Seguro, cariño, vamos a tu apartamento, pero no cuentes con que me vaya..."_

- No tienes que hacerlo - susurró, humildad, el toque de gracia.

Harry suspiró antes de agregar.

- Quiero hacerlo.

La puerta del departamento se comenzó a abrir, se arregló un poco el moño y se puso al lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa de portada. Él le provocaba una sonrisa de portada. Escuchó su voz... ¿era sólo su voz? ¿Estaba con alguien más?

- Y... mi humilde morada - pronunció el pelirrojo de espaldas a la sala, y por tanto, a la mesa de la cocina.

- Jamás me imaginé conocer el hogar de Harry Potter... aunque no te niego que he soñado con eso... ¿eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Agregó la morena al divisar a Hermione, en quien ya no se veía ningún rastro de aquella sonrisa - ¿Harry?

- ¡Herms! - saltó Harry al ver a la castaña, lucía hermosa... ¡justo en ese momento!

- ¡Hola! - contestó Hermione efusivamente, el tono no iba para nada con la sonrisa, _"Herms, prometiste no pensar mal de Luciel, compórtate... compórtate" _se decía a sí misma - ¡Amor! Hola Luciel, bueno... ¡qué haría una novia sino pudiera darle sorpresas a su novio! - y sonrió, esta vez, genuinamente.

- ¡No te gastes, Granger! - comenzó Luciel con una risa, dirigiéndole al muchacho una mirada de complicidad, obviamente no captó la mirada desesperada que le lanzó éste, ya que agregó - Harry me ha dicho, jurado, que no tiene nada con nadie, así que tienes que dar una mejor excusa... y bueno, Harry sé que es apresurado, pero he notado cómo me miras... y me atrevería a decir, que yo soy la próxima candidata a ocupar el lugar del que intentas alardear, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí? - finalizó tomando el brazo de Harry, pero éste inmediatamente se apartó.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó la ojiambar al borde de las lágrimas - ¿no le dijiste que tenías novia? ¿Me ignoraste como si nada?

- No... - comenzó el muchacho, su peor pesadilla haciéndose realidad.

- ¿Harry? - pronunció Luciel arrastrando las sílabas, con una voz melodiosa pero que denotaba lujuria - no mientas tintín...

- ¿Harry? - terminó de pronunciar la castaña, eso era lo que él quería escuchar... su nombre pero en la boca de ella. Sin más ni más, la castaña tomó su bolso, preparada para salir. No podía soportar eso... no quería hacerlo.

- Herms, amor... yo... ¡No! - gritó al ver cómo se desvanecía dejándolo en su departamento en compañía de su peor pesadilla - ¡Espera!

Era muy tarde, Hermione se había ido.

Se apareció en el parque de la vuelta de su casa, era de noche y habían pocos muggles curiosos, no corría peligro. Recordó la última vez que estuvo allí, fue cuando descubrió que Jeremy la había engañado.

_"Menuda idiota soy"_ se repetía a sí misma mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin hallar consuelo. No podía soportarlo más.

_"Quizás él tiene una explicación... debo escucharlo... ¡NO!"_ se contradijo, no volvería a caer en ese juego, eso había sido un error... pero quizás aún podía remediarlo.

* * *

**y¿?... cómo les pareció¿?**

**espero reviews! un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz! (frase de Bigii!)**


	15. El error

**SIENTO LA DEMOOORA!! AHIII VAA!! XD ESPERO LES GUSTE!! es un capi muy muuy triste, pero después viene lo mejor.. o no¿? xD**

**LA JoOVI**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Un error**

Harry no podía ni siquiera terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Con un simple "puf" se desapareció del departamento dejando a una morena muy furiosa parada en la cocina. Pero no le importaba. En ese momento nada era más importante que Hermione. Cuando llegó comenzó a tocar... pero nada. Nadie le abría.

_"Sus papás deben de saber lo que está pasando y no me deben querer ni ver" _reflexionaba _"Herms... amor, yo... soy un miserable, insensible... no te merezco, pero te amo y no puedo luchar contra eso" _ intentaba aclarar sus ideas para que fueran coherentes pero todo lo que lograba articular era "Hermione te amo" ese era su motivo y su argumento. Muy estúpido y no le garantizaba nada.

La castaña ya estaba regresando a su casa, caminando lentamente, lo único que quería era que el dolor se fuera. Lo amaba, quizás demasiado, pero él la hacía sufrir... ¡¿Por qué el amor era tan complicado?! O quizás simplemente no era amor... _"Cuando amas a alguien no lo haces sufrir... no le haces lo que él me ha hecho" _ se decía una y otra vez intentando dejar sus sentimientos en algún lado que no fuera dentro de ella. La noche estaba muy fría y la lluvia que caía no le favorecía en nada. De pronto lo vio. Ahí parado frente a su casa. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? No podía entrar y verlo, no quería hablar con él porque sabía que con lo débil que se volvía en su presencia y con tan sólo mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes, le perdonaría todo.

Se apareció directo en su cuarto. No sabía que hacer... ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo fue que de un momento a otro su felicidad se fue al tacho? Comenzó a llorar mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado al lado de Harry, al lado de su Harry. Pero no, ya no podría llamarlo así, no cuando él prefiere a otra... no cuando él la negó de una manera tan cínica.

Encendió la televisión, no había nada bueno que ver, todos eran programas de concursos o noticieros pues ya era bastante tarde. Se echó a llorar en su cama, no podía dejar de hacerlo, decidió dejar de pelear contra eso y entregarse al dolor, se sentía tan bien. Apagó la televisión, no le servía de nada tenerla encendida cuando no estaba mirando. Necesitaba compañía, justo ahora que Ginny estaba de viaje como le había contado Molly en su charla de esa tarde, con Luna y Ron más acaramelados que nunca, ¿a quién recurriría? Prendió la radio, sabía que era un peligro por el tipo de canciones que podría escuchar, pero no le importó, sólo quería escuchar otra cosa aparte de su propio llanto.

_Me duele amarte_

_S__abiendo que ya te perdí_

_Tan solo quedara la lluvia_

_Mojando mí llanto_

_Y me hablara de ti_

Y como lo predijo, su corazón comenzó a sangrar más, si eso era posible ya. Eso significaba el amor para ella: dolor. Pensar en Harry en esos momentos era tan doloroso que ni a su peor enemigo le deseaba ese castigo. Sería preferible morir a causa de un hechizo mortal.

_Me duele amarte_

_Los sueños que eran para ti_

_Se pierden con cada palabra_

_Con cada momento que espere vivir_

Eso era lo que ella había hecho, le había entregado todo a él, sus esperanzas y sueños, sus anhelos, había confiado cuando él le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que eso no era un error. ¿Qué había ganado? Un dolor que jamás pudo imaginar. Las lágrimas caían con mayor naturalidad, como si fuese algo totalmente normal en ella.

_Me duele mas imaginar_

_Que tú te vas y dejarás_

_Detrás de ti_

_Tu ausencia en mis brazos_

_Me duele tanto sospechar_

_Que ni tu sombra volverá_

_Para abrigar_

_Mi alma en pedazos_

Así había quedado ella. Destrozada. Con el alma en pedazos. Escuchar a la morena decir toda esa sarta de cosas había sido una de las cosas - sino era la cosa - más difícil de su vida. Ver cómo lo agarraba del brazo, diciendo que ella era la próxima candidata a ocupar el puesto de novia de Harry Potter. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¡¿Por qué le había creído?! ¡Y ella tratando de no hablar mal de Luciel! Los dos eran el uno para el otro. _"Que les aproveche" _ se dijo a sí misma en un último esfuerzo. No quería luchar, no podía.

_Me duele amarte así_

_Hasta morir_

_Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir_

_Me duele aquel Abril_

_Cuando te vi__Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi_

_Me duele amarte tanto_

"Amarte así, hasta morir" en ese momento se sentía morir. Sentía que se desvanecía del mundo. ¡Pero, no! No podía dejar que eso pasara, no estaba dispuesta a darle esa satisfacción a ella... a él. Lo amaba, sí, no había duda de eso, lo amaba más que a su vida, pero si él no la quería, no había nada que hacer. Ella no pelearía por algo que no era suyo. _"El amor es libre" _ se repetía una y otra vez. Apagó la radio de un solo tirón. Aquello no le estaba haciendo nada bien. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Adónde ir? No había nadie a quién recurrir esta vez... por primera vez era sólo ella... sólo ella y su corazón roto. El corazón que él había roto.

Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por esa noche... aunque quizás, tal vez... aún quedaba algo por hacer. Hecho esto y sin más ni más, dejando que el dolor fluya, dispuesta a seguir sufriendo en el mundo inconciente, se entregó a las caricias de Morfeo.

- Buenos días, Potter... eh, ¡Potter! - gritó uno de los aurores compañero de Harry al ver al moreno ingresar atolondradamente a su oficina.

- Lo siento, Charlie, hola... ehm... ¿Hermione Granger ya llegó? - preguntó el ojiverde, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna se paró dispuesto a ir hacia el escritorio de Maureen, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo que entró a toda prisa en su oficina.

- Si buscas a la misma castaña que yo estaba buscando hace unos momentos, pues no, no está aquí - dijo Ron obligando a Harry a sentarse - y no creo que venga.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sobresaltado el peliazabache - ¿De qué hablas? ¡Vamos, Ron! ¿Cómo que no va a venir?

- Tranquilo ¿estamos? No, no va a venir, recién hablé con Maureen y logré que me dijera por qué Herms no había venido todavía, ella me contó que ayer llamó al Ministro y le entregó su carta de renuncia...

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó Harry levantándose de la silla.

- Sí, renunció y no es para menos, según Maureen, se pasaron horas hablando; se sintió tentada a escuchar la conversación, levantó el teléfono y todo lo que escuchó fue la voz de ella, que sonaba muy fría y distante, luego la culpa la carcomió y se puso a hacer otras cosas... Hombre, Hermione está destrozada... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Ron, ahora no te puedo contar nada... sólo te digo que me siento como el hombre más miserable de la tierra, pero tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella y...

- ¿Harry? - la voz que menos quería oír en todo el planeta, habló - ¿puedo pasar? - Harry sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir... _"Tranquilo"_ se repetía a sí mismo.

- Por favor... llévatela ¿sí? Ahora no puedo ni verla - agregó en un murmullo para luego desaparecer.

Sólo quedaban algunas cosas por guardar y ella ya estaba tarde. _"¿Por qué piden dos horas de anticipación? ¿Acaso la cola es tan larga que necesitan dos horas enteras para subir a los pasajeros? Calma Mione... calma, sólo empaca, vamos, eso es lo que necesitas" _ pensaba mientras metía una copia de uno de los discos de su grupo favorito en un espacio libre. Cerró una de las maletas. Sólo quedaba una por hacer.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que renunciaste? Hermione yo... ¿Qué es todo esto? - era la voz de él, a su espalda, hablándole, ¿otra alucinación? No, se escuchaba demasiado real, no podía darse la vuelta y encararlo, sería demasiado duro... no después de la noche que había pasado, no después de la decisión que había tomado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, por favor... - pronunció tranquila y con calma.

- No me voy a ninguna parte... ¿qué es esto? ¿Vas a vender tus cosas?

- ¿Crees que puedes venir y hacer preguntas como si nada? ¿Acaso te falta cerebro, Potter? ¡LÁRGATE! - gritó, no podía soportar tenerlo allí, a escasos metros de ella. Él se acercó un paso y ella instintivamente retrocedió uno.

- Tienes razón, soy un idiota sin cerebro, pero por favor, escúchame, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, no renuncies.

- Oh... pues si piensas que esa fue la más apresurada de mis decisiones, por mi está bien... no quiero escucharte, por favor, vete - volvió a pedir la muchacha.

- Y yo te vuelvo a contestar que no... Herms, perdóname, sé que no debí hacer eso, pero no fue porque quisiera, el Ministro me pidió ese favor, yo pensé que él me necesitaba más que tú, es como un padre para mi, me equivoqué, me equivoqué tremendamente, ahora lo sé... perdóname.

- ¡No trates de justificarte! ¿Qué podía ganar Phederick al pedirte que le ocultaras a Luciel que tenías novia? Él no te pidió que la miraras así, él... ¡Olvídalo! No quiero discutir esto... vete - se volteó para mirarlo a la cara, se concentró en dar la mirada más fría de la que fuera capaz. Esos ojos... no, ya se sentía flaquear.

- Te amo... - pronunció él al borde de las lágrimas, necesitaba lograr su perdón, no podía vivir sin ella, necesitaba besarla y abrazarla de nuevo - por favor...

- Harry, yo... - estuvo a punto de decirle que también lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él, pero eso no arreglaría las cosas, sólo las haría más difíciles, después de todo, la decisión estaba tomada - yo me voy...

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a acompañar a tus padres en algún viaje? ¿Necesitas unos días fuera de la ciudad? ¡Lamento tanto todo esto Hermione!

- No, Harry... no sé si lo sabías, pero cuando vine, inicialmente, fue sólo por un mes, tenía una propuesta de trabajo esperándome... han pasado tres semanas y media, me queda media semana para aceptar el otro trabajo... ayer lo acepté, después de conversar con Phederick sobre mi renuncia, llamé al embajador mágico de París, están felices de que acepte trabajar con ellos, me voy en dos horas... y no voy a volver.

- No puedes hacer esto - dijo en un murmullo el ojiverde. ¡Se iba de Londres! ¡Y su corazón y su mundo se iban con ella! - ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me pongo de rodillas? - comenzó a agacharse pero el toque de ella en su brazo lo hizo detenerse, ambos sintieron su piel quemar al entrar en contacto con la otra.

- No... - la castaña comenzó a llorar sin previo aviso - no quiero que hagas nada, sólo que me dejes ir...

- ¡Pero te amo!

- ¡Pero esto no funciona! - gritó de pronto en un sollozo - ¿no te das cuenta que si por mi fuera me quedaría y todo sería igual? Pero no... no puedo. Esto no debió pasar.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - preguntó el moreno mirándola a los ojos y tomándola por los hombros.

- Que quizás esto fue un error, que no debimos pensar que sólo bastaba el cambiar de opinión para poder estar juntos... porque es obvio que no. Que fue demasiado apresurado pensar que nuestras heridas podían sanar así como así... ¡porque no lo hicieron, Harry!

- ¿Todo esto es por Luciel? - preguntó tratando de comprender las palabras que salían de la boca de su amada, sintió las lágrimas quemar sus ojos y no pudo contenerlas más - ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Me estás matando!

- ¡Tú ya me mataste! - soltó por fin ella limpiando las lágrimas que le dificultaban la vista - Y no, no es sólo por Luciel, ¡es por todo! - mintió - sólo, déjame ir ¿si? Vete... - pidió una vez más, aunque dentro de ella rogaba porque no se fuera, porque se quedara, la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Pues no... ahora menos que nunca me voy - ella siguió empacando, ya faltaba poco para llenar la última valija - me sentía incómodo con Luciel, la culpa me mataba, pero no podía decirte nada; estas cinco noches tuve pesadillas horribles ¿sabes? En todas estabas tú, diciéndome que me odiabas, que me alejara de ti... y ahora haces exactamente lo mismo. Hermione, no lo hagas... si te vas te llevas mi corazón contigo. •

- Sería un buen intercambio ¿no? Porque tú te quedaste con el mío hace mucho tiempo - respondió ella al tiempo que cerraba la maleta - sólo cuídate ¿si? - hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano mientras tomaba la otra maleta y se disponía a desaparecer, pero el moreno la tomó con tal fuerza que la atrajo hacia él de inmediato y la besó. Con pasión, con urgencia, como nunca antes, tratando de convencerla de que no se fuera con ese beso... tratando de mostrarle todo su amor.

Estaban tan compenetrados que no se dieron cuenta cuando se hicieron uno y desaparecieron de la habitación. Hermione todavía tenía las maletas en las manos, con sus brazos apresados por los de él.

_"ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA EL VUELO A PARIS"_

Se escuchó por el parlante y ella luchó por salir de ese beso. Habían aparecido en el aeropuerto. Finalmente lo logró. Lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos tratando de hacerle comprender que lo amaba, más que a nadie en su vida, pero que no se podía quedar.

- Adiós - dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y encaminándose a la sala de abordaje.

- No lo hagas, todavía hay tiempo - rogaba el peliazabache - te amo - dijo finalmente al ver que ella continuaba su camino.

La veía desfilar hacia los demás pasajeros. La veía irse y se sentía morir. El alma dejaba su cuerpo y también el corazón. El dolor era lo único que quedaba ahora. Ahora que su amiga, su amante, el amor de su vida, se había ido.

- Yo también - escuchó en un murmullo, pero cuando quiso encontrarla entre todas las personas que estaban allí, no pudo. Ya no la veía.

**kieroo revews!! xD ahii nos vemos**

**Dios los guarde**


	16. Afinación

_Genteee bella!! akí con la continuación! gracias por todo... un capi feliz para variar nop¿?... recuerden que un fanfic con REVIEWS es un FANFIC FELIZ! xD los adoro_

_Dios los guarde_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Afinación**

Desde el momento en que puso un pie en el avión supo que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Quizás incluso desde antes. Pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiar su decisión. No ahora... no cuando le había dicho adiós. Trató de no pensar, de no ponerse nerviosa, le aterraba volar. Y esta vez no tenía ningún consuelo esperándola para cuando baje del avión. Sólo la esperanza de que quizás algún día el dolor se reduzca.

El moreno siguió ahí parado, sin mover ningún músculo por casi media hora más. Todavía no había asimilado lo que estaba pasando. No había digerido el hecho de que Hermione se había ido. Lo había dejado.

_"De nuevo la misma historia" _se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando por fin pudo salir de ese shock, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del aeropuerto, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había llegado hasta allí conduciendo, sino apareciéndose, una aparición conjunta... mediante un beso... besando a Hermione... Hermione... se fue. Y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. En cuando se recuperó se dirigió al baño de caballeros y se apareció.

Cuando la gente lo vio entrar en el ministerio lo notaron tan cambiado. ¡Ese no era su Potter! El Harry Potter que ellos conocían saludaba a todos con alegría, casi iba dando saltos hacia su oficina... ahora a duras penas movía los pies, los arrastraba.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el pelirrojo entrando por segunda vez en el día a su oficina.

- No sé - respondió monótonamente el peliazabache. No quería dar explicaciones, ni siquiera podía pensar.

- ¿La viste?

- Sí

- ¿Está bien? - volvió a preguntar, estaba tan preocupado que, si tenía que sacarle la información con cucharita, lo haría.

- No sé

- ¿Dónde está?

- Lejos...

- Vamos, Harry, si me respondes con monosílabos y con una sola palabra no puedo entender, ella también es mi amiga ¿sabes?... a ver - agregó al ver que el moreno ni se inmutó - la viste, no sabes si está bien, no está aquí... ¿se fue?

- Sí

- ¿A dónde?

- París

- ¿A París? Pero por qué, ella no tiene motivos para regresar... Jeremy, de ninguna manera; familia, están aquí; trabajo, también está... - de pronto todo encajó_, "__Me ofrecieron un trabajo de ensueño una semana antes de irme, y dije que si me podrían esperar dos meses... lo aceptaba" _recordó lo que Hermione le dijo el primer día - ¡POR LOS CALZONES ROSADOS DE MERLÍN! ¡ACEPTÓ EL TRABAJO! - el pelirrojo comenzó a dar de gritos.

- Sí - respondió de nuevo el ojiverde con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡Se fue sin siquiera despedirse! Oh Harry, realmente lo siento, compañero - admitió poniéndole una mano en el hombro - no te desanimes ¿si? Nos vemos luego - y salió de la oficina.

¿Que no se desanime? ¿Cómo le podía pedir semejante cosa? ¡EL AMOR DE SU VIDA SE ACABABA DE IR! Todo apestaba... realmente apestaba.

_"No puede ser..." se_ decía una y otra vez _"Genial, Potter, volviste a arruinarlo todo; haces una estupidez y ella se va... la historia se repite otra vez, ¿y no era que esta vez no la dejarías ir?" _se quedó pensando en eso... ¡Exacto! ¿Qué hacía ahí lamentándose? Él juró que esta vez no la dejaría ir, que la buscaría donde fuera. Su mente se hundió en sus recuerdos. Estaban en Hosgmade, el día en que se le declaró.

_"He esperado demasiado por esto... ¿lo sabes no? no voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo, no voy a arruinar esto como siempre hago con todo... yo... simplemente no lo haré, si Dios nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad no la voy a estropear, esta vez somos tú y yo, Harry y Hermione, y no hay nadie de por medio" _

¡Él le dijo eso! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ir por ella. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se dirigió a su departamento. Cogió una maleta y metió algo de ropa. Ni siquiera se fijó en lo que metía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, si iba a traer a Hermione de vuelta, tenía que lucir bien para ella. Entonces metió un par de camisas nuevas, pensando que se las arreglaría como pudiera. Sólo quería verla. Quedaba algo más: su trabajo. Llamó, sin pensarlo dos veces, al ministro. Él lo había metido en ese gran lío, así que no podía negarse a ayudarlo.

- Phederick - dijo el moreno en cuanto lo comunicaron - no voy a poder cuidar más de Luciel... no, escúchame tú - volvió a decir en cuanto el ministro comenzó con sus quejas - me metiste en un gran lío, y ahora estoy intentando salvar lo más importante que tengo - sabía bien que la culpa no era precisamente del ministro, pero en ese momento no le importaba - me voy unos días a París, confío en que cuando venga, aún tenga trabajo - se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta del hombre - gracias, Phederick, sabía que podía contar contigo. Adiós - y colgó.

Ya faltaba poco. Se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto. Compró su pasaje. El vuelo más cercano salía en diez horas. _"¡Justo ahora! ¡Justo ahora!" _se repetía una y otra vez. No tenía nada que hacer.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? - la voz del pelirrojo sonaba alarmada, temía que Harry hubiera hecho algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, por eso lo había llamado.

- En el aeropuerto, voy a recuperarla, Ron - sentenció el moreno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que vas a qué? Ten cuidado, Harry, piénsalo bien - dijo con preocupación el pelirrojo.

- Ya lo pensé, no puedo vivir sin ella, no voy a dejarla ir esta vez, aunque sea ella quien me lo pida, no. Adiós, Ron - y sin más, le colgó. No quería terminar de hablar con él porque quizás el miedo pondría casa en su cabeza. No podía acobardarse, no ahora.

Pasó el resto del tiempo dando vueltas por el aeropuerto. Fue el primero en formarse en la fila para abordar. Estaba nervioso, emocionado y algo asustado. Había dado el primer paso: viajar a París, pero ¿qué seguía ahora? ¿Qué le diría una vez que estuviese allá?

_"Será un vuelo largo, algo se me tiene que ocurrir" _ se consolaba el ojiverde. Lo que había pasado era muy serio. Muy malo. Doloroso. ¿Qué haría? ¡Por Merlín! ¡El cerebro no le soltaba nada! Y es que quizás no necesitaba a su cerebro... sino al corazón.

_"Hermione... lo siento, aquí te traigo esta flor... este ramo de rosas... te regalo esta florería... ¡qué estupidez!" _ ¡No podía pensar en algo coherente! Volvió a intentarlo...

_"¡Hermione! ¡No te voy a dejar ir! ¡Así que te vienes conmigo para Londres! ¡Ahora!... genial, así seguro me mandan a la cárcel por acosador" _ No, definitivamente ser agresivo no resultaba para nada.

_"Amor... no sé qué decirte para que me perdones... no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo hablar... ¡Genial! ¡No sé nada, pensará que soy tarado!" _¿Es que de verdad era tan difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas?

Tenía que hacer algo especial. Una aeromoza se acercó a preguntar si necesitaba algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él movió la cabeza de modo negativo. Estaba cansado, quería dormir. Pero no. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Esto de pelearse con Hermione lo traía mal. Verdaderamente mal. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que pelearon? ¡Ah, sí! Justo antes de que ella se fuera.

De pronto se le vino algo a la cabeza. Parecía que su corazón por fin había decidido actuar. Sin previo aviso su mente se hundió en sus recuerdos.

Estaban en sexto año, ese año había sido muy triste para él. Dumbledore murió, se había peleado más que nunca con sus amigos y para colmo, casi había confundido sus sentimientos por Ginny. ¿Llegar a pensar que podría estar enamorado de ella? ¡Por favor! ¡Si era como su hermana!

Se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, no estaba solo, sus dos inseparables compañeros estaban con él. Ron, intentaba esconderse de Lavender, eso lo recordaba claro y Hermione estaba un poco triste. Justo esa mañana Harry le había confesado que pensó en pedirle a Ginny que fuera su novia.

- Vamos, Ron, deja de agachar la cabeza, Lavender no está por aquí - le había dicho tratando de animarlo - Herms, ¿en qué piensas?

- En nada - le había respondido ella de manera fría.

- ¿Qué gesto romántico puedo hacer para Lavender? - había preguntado de pronto el pelirrojo, captando la atención de sus dos amigos - algo especial.

- No tengo la más mínima idea - admitió el moreno avergonzado. La castaña seguía en silencio, contemplando el lago.

- Hermione ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera un chico para ti? ¡Y no me digas que nada! - le advirtió el ojiazul antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar.

- Bueno... si me lo pides tan amablemente - había contestado, entre amarga y divertida - es tonto... no se rían ¿está bien? - los dos asintieron con la cabeza - pues... me gustaría que el chico que me guste - le había enviado una mirada fugaz a Harry, quien entonces no había notado nada - me dedicara una canción... una muggle para ser más exacta.

- ¡Eso es horrible! ¡¿Y qué tal si el chico es un desafinado terrible?! ¡Te quedas sorda! El amor te choca, no te deja sorda, Hermione - se burló el pelirrojo echándose a reír.

- No me importaría, yo escucharía a su corazón, no a su voz - le había respondido fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Señor... disculpe, ¿señor? - la aeromoza lo había sacado de sus recuerdos - ¿se encuentra bien? ¿desea algo?

- No, gracias - respondió el moreno de mala gana. ¡Eso era! Por fin lo tenía: una canción. Hermione siempre había querido ese gesto, y estaba seguro que el estúpido del francesito no había hecho algo así por ella.

Pero había un problema. ¿Canciones muggles? Harry no conocía casi ninguna. Sólo una que otra que había escuchado de vez en cuando.

- Eh, disculpe - llamó el peliazabache antes de que la aeromoza saliera de su vista - ¿tendrá alguna radio o _i-pod_ que me pueda facilitar? Es algo urgente. Asuntos del corazón.

- Pues, tengo un reproductor de discos, es mío, no del avión, pero se lo prestaré, parece necesitar ayuda.

Dicho esto, la aeromoza regresó con un reproductor minúsculo y un par de audífonos. Harry le preguntó por algún disco romántico y ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le dijo que esos eran del único tipo que tenía. Le prestó como 5 discos y se fue. Harry rogaba porque pudiera encontrar algo apropiado. Y así lo hizo.

Todos comenzaron a bajar del avión. ¡Merlín! Era París y él no sabía ni dónde estaba parado. Bajó del avión luego de devolver el reproductor a la aeromoza y para su sorpresa había un hombre esperándolo con un letrero que decía "AQUÍ: HARRY POTTER" algo avergonzado y a la vez agradecido se acercó a él.

- ¿Me está esperando a mí? - preguntó de manera insegura.

- ¿Es usted Harry Potter? - preguntó el hombre de manera desconfiada.

- Sí.

- A ver... pelo rebelde, anteojos, flacucho, apariencia de despistado... sí, definitivamente es usted - añadió con una carcajada.

- ¿Quién lo mandó? - preguntó algo molesto; ¿despistado y flacucho? ¡Por supuesto que él no tenía esa pinta!

- El Ministro de Magia, me mandó a recogerlo y me pidió que lo llevara a donde usted quisiera ir.

- Quiero ir al departamento de relaciones públicas mágicas - dijo sin pensarlo un segundo.

- Muy bien, entonces, señor Potter, acompáñeme - respondió el hombre dirigiéndose hacia un rincón - déme la mano... ¿Quiere aparecerse o no? - agregó ante la mirada de incredulidad de Harry - es la única forma de hacerlo aquí, ya que usted no conoce dónde queda el departamento de relaciones públicas mágicas.

- Bueno, bueno - admitió en tono cansino y tomó la mano del extraño hombre.

Al instante vio cómo todo se desvanecía, las personas del aeropuerto se hacían pequeñas, unas paredes marrones cubrían los afiches de vuelos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño, oscuro, con una sola ventana.

- Creo que nos equivocamos de lugar - dijo el moreno mientras giraba la cabeza para terminar de examinar el pequeño cuarto.

- Silencio... - respondió el hombre en un susurro - ¡Está bien! ¡Es un mago! - agregó levantando la voz y los brazos.

Entonces el pequeño cuarto se estiró hasta convertirse en una gran sala, muy amplia, paredes color Calixto, escritorios y oficinas, memorandos en forma de aviones justo igual a los del Ministerio; muchas personas, magos obviamente, pero no lo parecían, ellos vestían casi como cualquier muggle, pero aunque lucían como ellos, había algo que los diferenciaba.

- Bueno... hasta aquí llegué con usted, espero que logre recuperar a la muchacha, sino tendré que agregar _tarado y petulante_ a su descripción - y haciendo una reverencia, desapareció.

Harry estuvo a punto de refunfuñar, pero entonces la vio. ¡Por Merlín! Se le veía hermosa, estaba con un lápiz apoyado en la cien y arrugaba la frente, gesto que hacía cuando estaba concentrada.

_"Vamos, no olvides el ritmo, Potter, tú puedes hacerlo... paraíso, acuérdate las palabras, respira, respira... ¿adónde irás con las maletas? ¡No seas tarado y déjalas a un costado! ¿Y estos qué me miran?" _

Trataba de animarse y de no ponerse nervioso, pero era demasiado difícil con tanta gente mirándolo. Todos lo veían acercarse sigilosamente a la castaña. Todos excepto ella misma. Entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Antes de que él pudiera comenzar a hablar, ella levantó la vista para encarar al recién formado alboroto. Y lo vio. Se quedó estupefacta, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. ¿Qué diablos hacía Harry Potter en París? Se paró de la silla y se dirigió hacia un corredor. Necesitaba escapar de ahí.

¿Por qué se iba? No había soportado verlo. Pero no podía dejar que se escape. Sería como echar todo por la borda.

_"Vamos, Potter... no dejes que se vaya, está caminando, le faltan unos cuantos cubículos, ¡Hazlo ahora!"_

- _**No... quieee... ro**_ - _"¡Por Merlín! ¡Afina!" _- _**No quiero estar sin ti**_ - se sentía demasiado nervioso y ahora los pocos magos que antes no lo miraban, centraban toda su atención en él - _**Si tú no estas aquí... me sobra el aire**._

Algo llegó a los oídos de la muchacha. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se giró para poder descifrarlo. ¿Acaso... acaso Harry estaba cantando?

El moreno sonrió al comprobar que tenía su atención y continuó.

- **_No quiero estar así, si tu no estás, la gente se hace nadie_ **- estaba rígido, parado con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, le sudaban las manos, estaba nervioso... pero nada haría que deje de cantar. Una joven que estaba en el lugar soltó un suspiro - _**Si tú no estás aquí no sé...**_

- Harry... - masculló de pronto Hermione, no podía creerlo, le estaba cantando una canción, ese era el gesto que ella más había deseado. El peliazabache no hizo caso al murmullo de la chica y continuó.

- _**...qué diablos hago amándote...** _- era el tiempo, comenzó a acercarse más a ella, una de las jóvenes soltó un grito ahogado - _**Si tu no estas aquí sabrás, que Dios no va a entender... por qué te vas**_ - ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? En todos sus ensayos ella siempre le mandaba una bofetada antes de que hubiera llegado a esa parte.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Dijo de pronto la ojiambar recobrando la compostura - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y... y hacer esto?! - continuó olvidándose de que todos los magos y brujas que estaban en ese lugar, los estaban mirando.

- Herms... por favor, fui un idiota al no decirle a Luciel que tenía novia, podría echarle la culpa a Phederick pero al final, sé que es sólo mía, pero ¿sabes en qué me equivoqué más? Al dejarte subir al avión, porque no debía hacerlo, porque te amo, porque ¡Maldita sea, no puedo vivir sin ti!

- Es muy fácil decirlo, Harry... difícil demostrarlo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? - preguntó el moreno y de un solo paso acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, al mejor estilo de Harry Potter, la besó como cuando estuvieron en la fiesta, un beso apasionado pero a la vez dulce.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, unas cuantas brujas comenzaron a reír nerviosamente y los magos, por su parte, comenzaron a soltar bufidos y otros decían "Así se hace" o "Buena esa" y frases por el estilo.

- Harry, un beso no es suficiente - dijo Hermione cuando por fin se separaron. Se soltó de los brazos del moreno y se alejó.

- ¿Acaso no me amas? - preguntó por primera vez inseguro de la respuesta, ¿Qué pasaría si ella le decía que no? El miedo se reflejaba más que nunca en sus ojos verdes.

- Sabes que sí - soltó ella, no podía negárselo, no podía hacerle eso; sabía que Harry había sido un idiota al herirla de esa manera, pero muy dentro de ella, también sabía que él no lo había hecho a propósito, que no quería hacerle daño - pero ese no es el punto.

- No, el punto es que fui un imbécil, que te engañé y que si ahora tengo que lanzarme de la torre Eiffel, cantar en público o incluso renunciar a la magia para que me perdones y te quedes conmigo, lo haré sin dudarlo, Herms... por favor, dime que sí... quizás ahora sería el momento adecuado para decir que "todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz" y que "si me lo pides, me iré" pero no lo voy a hacer, porque sé que tu felicidad, al igual que la mía, está en nosotros. Muero sino estás conmigo... y no me voy a ir.

- Yo...

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿Aceptas a este idiota sin cerebro que se equivocó pero que te ama más que a nada? - preguntó finalmente.

- Yo... - la voz le temblaba - pues, ese idiota me hizo sufrir mucho - dijo dejando de dudar - y no se merece que lo perdone ni mucho menos - volvió a agregar - pero... el seguir ignorándolo y alejándome de él... es malo para mí y es un peligro para mi salud, Harry Potter, eres... mi droga, y no tengo intenciones de quitarme ese vicio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la besó con demasiada pasión. La gente supo que por fin había terminado el espectáculo y rompieron en aplausos.

**La Joovii**


	17. Temperatura

**Pues este capítulo de verdad me gustó D Espero que lo disfruten, dedicado a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerme... los quiero... Dios los guarde**

Capítulo 17: Temperatura

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso acababa de recuperar a su castaña? ¡Por Merlín! No podía haber hombre más feliz que él en ese momento. La besaba con ternura y con pasión al mismo tiempo, la marca de los besos de un Potter. Tantas que habían disfrutado de esos besos, pero ahora ella sería la única.

El que se separasen era inevitable, y cuando lo hicieron se quedaron mirando, apoyando su cabeza con la del otro, tratando de decirse que se amaban con los ojos. Los magos allí presentes volvieron a sus obligaciones. El show había terminado.

- Vamos – dijo de pronto el moreno tomándola de la mano.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó nerviosa la chica – Harry, tengo que trabajar – agregó en un susurro.

- Pero… - su voz adquirió un tono preocupado – te vas a venir conmigo ¿verdad?

- No… pienso mantener una relación a distancia – contestó divertida la castaña, pero al parecer el ojiverde no captó esto ya que seguía mirándola lleno de consternación – Sí, Harry, voy a regresar a Londres… definitivamente – el moreno suspiró.

- Gracias al cielo… pero entonces, no hay motivo para quedarte aquí, si igual te vas a ir – Hermione levantó una ceja – vamos… - y de un suave jalón la atrajo hacia él, le dio un beso e hicieron una aparición conjunta.

Aparecieron en un departamento muy bonito y espacioso. "Es de ella" pensaba él, hubiera reconocido su buen gusto en donde fuera.

- Ehm… es tuyo ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- Sí

- ¿Y estamos aquí porque…?

- Tú no conoces París, era obvio que no podías pensar en un lugar claramente, además yo no fui la que pidió que saliéramos de ahí… - lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Vamos a cenar – dijo el moreno tratando de suavizar la conversación, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí – continuó – ve a ducharte, ponte más bella… no es que no estés bella o que no lo seas, francamente para mi estás divina, aunque quizás quieras bañarte… no digo que huelas mal, sólo… - pero fue callado por Hermione que se acercó y lo besó, luego lo empujó hacia el sillón.

- Sólo cállate, Potter… voy a ducharme y tú también deberías hacerlo – agregó ella.

- ¿Es una invitación? – preguntó él esperanzado; la deseaba, la deseaba mucho.

- Pues sí… - respondió sonriente la chica, el moreno se levantó de un salto, no habían signos de cansancio en él, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, pasando su mano por la espalda de ella, ¿es que realmente iba a suceder?... pero entonces ella lo empujó suavemente y comenzó a reír – es una invitación, pero a la ducha de mi vecino, señor "adolescente de hormonas alocadas"… no me mires así, mi pequeño pervertido – agregó al ver la mirada de frustración del muchacho – Fransoi te prestará su ducha, salió de viaje y me dejó sus llaves, no creo que se moleste por hacerme ese pequeño favor… andando.

Y a regañadientes se dirigió hacia el departamento del vecino. Fue una ducha de larga duración y de baja temperatura. Necesitaba agua fría por montón. Recordaba una y otra vez cuando Hermione le dijo "pues sí…" era tan escalofriante el que esas dos palabras hubieran ejercido tanto poder sobre él. Pero ¿a quién trataba de engañar? La verdad era que la amaba, la amaba más que a nada, y no sería un amor normal sino estuviera acompañado de una pequeña dosis de deseo. "¿Pequeña?" se cuestionaba. Casi nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera… casi nunca antes de que se fuera. Y en los dos años de ausencia, se obligó a pensar en sus otras novias, aunque de vez en cuando su mente lograba escapar y se iba volando hasta París, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo, si estaría con alguien y un sin fin de cosas más.

Pero ahora ella estaba con él, por fin estaban juntos… ¿qué les impedía poder "conocerse" a fondo? No comprendía el motivo, y nunca lo habían conversado… todavía había cierta incomodidad en algunos temas que consideraron "tabú" cuando eran amigos.

"Sólo termina de bañarte… te espera un largo día..." se dijo a sí mismo "y quizás una larga noche" replicó una voz en su cabeza, "¡VAMOS! ¡BASTA YA! ¡PERVERTIDO!" Se volvió a reprender. Eran las cinco de la tarde en París. Quizás podrían pasear un poco y luego ir a cenar.

Se encontraron en el pasadizo. Como dos enamorados, sonrieron al verse. "Me debo ver tan estúpido" "Definitivamente parezco tarada" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin evitar quedar un poco pasmados. Lucían muy bien… más que bien.

Hermione traída puesto un vestido entallado, no elegante pero tampoco simple, algo como para salir en una noche romántica. Era de color rojo, se unía en el cuello, dejando ver un buen pedazo de piel en la espalda y un escote provocativo por adelante. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El toque recatado. Traía unos pendientes de perlas y un collar de perlas pequeñas también. Se había hecho un moño y unos bucles caían descuidadamente sobre su rostro… simplemente perfecta.

Harry por su parte tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa rosada con los primeros dos botones desabrochados. No llevaba saco ni corbata. Unos zapatos negros de vestir y ese pelo despeinado de siempre. Se le veía elegantemente desenfadado.

- Luces… wow – sentenció el moreno mientras le extendía el brazo para que ella lo tome.

- Gracias por el cumplido… pues tú también luces bastante "wow" – agregó esta tomando su brazo y dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿a dónde vamos?

- Pues… no conozco París, pero pensé que podíamos ir a caminar primero… ¿a una plaza?

- La Plaza de "La Fleur y Le Marche" La flor y el peldaño, en español – acotó Hermione muy emocionada.

- Pues sí, justamente había pensado en esa… - dijo Harry tratando de sonar seguro, la ojiambar levantó una ceja – bueno, no realmente, pero suena bien ¿vamos? – se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

Pasearon durante tres horas que parecieron cien. Era una plaza muy bonita y grande. Pero aparentemente ellos no eran los únicos que pensaban eso ya que había muchas otras parejas reunidas allí. Caminaron alrededor de la fuente, tomados de la mano; Hermione quiso alimentar a las palomas, mientras que Harry observaba, deleitado, la imagen tan angelical que transmitía.

- Fue… realmente lindo – dijo la castaña cuando estaban retirándose de la plaza – gracias – agregó dándole un beso.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, el que debe hacerlo soy yo – contestó Harry, abrazándola – gracias por darle luz a mi vida, por hacerme sonreír, no de mentira, sino una sonrisa verdadera, gracias por reírte de mis pésimos chistes… gracias por amarme – y le dio otro beso.

El calor que había entre ellos era realmente abrasador. Se amaban y lo sabían. Todo había empezado como un simple beso de término, pero Harry continuó besándola, atrayéndola cada vez más hacia él. La castaña se sentía en el cielo con los besos del muchacho. Sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de él, mientras seguía besándolo. El ojiverde se dio cuenta de que había una banca detrás de ellos y sin dudarlo, se dejó caer con ella entre sus brazos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaban en un parque y era ahí dónde él quería dar rienda suelta a sus deseos?

- Señor… señorita – oyeron que una voz los llamaba.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – gritó él con cara de pocos amigos… ¿por qué siempre tenían que interrumpirlos? Pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la que los llamaba era sólo una niña, de ocho años a lo mucho – Hola, cariño… lo siento – agregó al ver la cara de espanto de la nena.

- Pero que linda niña – dijo Hermione fulminando con la mirada al muchacho - ¿Qué deseas, princesita?

- Quería saber… pues… si el ogro quería comprarle una rosa a usted – respondió tímidamente la niña. La ojiambar no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a la pequeña llamar "ogro" a Harry.

- Pues no lo sé, pero seguro que sí, no creo que el ogro – le lanzó una mirada al muchacho – sea, además de OGRO, tacaño ¿verdad, señor "enfado"?

- Claro que no – dijo éste dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña, y una mirada de ofendido a Hermione, luego sacó la billetera y le entregó un billete – no te preocupes por el cambio, perdón por gritarte, princesa.

La niña le entregó una rosa a la castaña y murmurando algo que ninguno de los dos entendió, se fue.

- ¿En qué estábamos? – preguntó él una vez que la niña estuvo fuera de su alcance, abrazando a Hermione.

- En que ye es tarde y debemos irnos si es que queremos llegar a cenar – respondió nerviosa ella.

- Yo tengo hambre… pero no precisamente de eso – la atrajo más hacia él, Hermione lanzaba miradas nerviosas a la fuente, a la plaza, a cualquier cosa que no fuera Harry - ¿qué pasa, Herms? – preguntó al darse cuenta de la actitud de ella.

- Que yo sí tengo hambre… de comida normal - añadió al ver que una sonrisa iba a aparecer en el rostro de él - ¿vamos?

- De acuerdo – y desaparecieron de ahí.

Aparecieron en un callejón. Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry y lo guió hacia una salida, caminaron un poco más y apareció ante ellos un edificio realmente lindo, con un letrero que decía "La chance". Entraron y los guiaron hacia una mesa.

Ordenaron, comieron… se miraron. La cena transcurrió sin mucha charla. Los dos estaban un poco confundidos. Harry no tenía idea de por qué Hermione no quería pasar la noche con él. ¿Acaso no le gustaba lo suficiente?

"¿Es que no me encuentra atractivo? ¡Es el pelo! ¡Lo sabía! Seguro es este condenado pelo" Pensaba una y otra vez.

Ella por su parte, estaba nerviosa… ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Por qué de pronto Harry parecía tan ansioso? Habían sobrevivido bien por unas semanas sin sexo, ¿Por qué ahora? Había oído antes que los hombres eran como animales… una vez que les llegaba la hora, hacían lo que sea para conseguirlo.

"¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo explicarle que entre nosotros no va a pasar nada más? ¿Cómo decirle que simplemente… no quiero?" Decía para sí misma.

- ¿Al departamento? – preguntó el moreno una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el callejón.

- Supongo… - respondió sin ánimos. El muchacho no aguantó más, la detuvo con un brazo y se puso delante de ella.

- Herms… ¿qué te pasa? De pronto estás… desanimada, resignada, como… nerviosa y asustada. ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

- Harry, estoy contigo en este momento.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – sentenció - ¿no te atraigo? ¿No me deseas? Porque déjame decirte que tú sí me atraes, y que te deseo más que a nadie.

- ¡No es eso! – se giró para no tener que mirarlo, pero él suavemente la regresó a su posición anterior – Es obvio que sí me atraes… y pues… que también… te deseo – dijo avergonzada.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – no era muy paciente por naturaleza.

- ¡¿Sabes qué?! – dijo sorprendida al escuchar la pregunta del moreno, ¿acaso no podía comprenderla? ¿Lo único que quería era sexo y sexo? ¡Por Merlín! – ¡El problema es que te comportas como un idiota! Pareces un adolescente… ¡reacciona!

- ¿Qué? – respondió indignado – discúlpame por querer demostrarte que te amo con todas las letras entonces…

- ¡Potter, no me vengas con eso de la prueba del amor! Podrás haber engañado a muchas con eso, pero…

- Así que, es por eso de "muchas" – interrumpió – no sé qué estarás pensando… pero tampoco es que yo sea un gurú del sexo ni mucho menos… y no es que me comporte como un adolescente… o quizás sí, es que tú tienes ese efecto en mí – agregó acercándose y besándola, los dos querían salir de allí y como resultado, se desaparecieron y terminaron en la recámara del departamento de Hermione.

Harry seguía besándola y ella, por algún milagro, parecía desearlo también. Tenía sus brazos entrelazados a su espalda, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo. La muchacha no podía resistirse, tenía bien en claro que no quería que nada pasara, pero los besos del moreno quemaban en su piel y le hacían querer más. El ojiverde comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que la castaña soltara gritos ahogados. Percatándose de que estaban en la habitación, la recostó en la cama y siguió besándola… nadie lo pararía ahora.

Hermione lo abrazaba, extasiada de placer, hasta que reparó en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Suavemente lo empujó, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

- Harry… - consiguió articular, pero sonó más como un gemido que como un "detente"

- Sí, aquí estoy – respondió este inconcientemente, de lo único que era conciente en ese momento era que la estaba besando, que la deseaba, que la amaba y ella lo amaba también.

- Harry… detente – lo empujó de nuevo. El moreno por fin se percató.

- Herms… - dijo separándose milímetros – está bien – agregó al ver la mirada asustada de ella; se sentó a su costado.

- Harry, yo…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, sino quieres que pase, pues no pasará… - dijo él dándole un beso en la frente.

- No… déjame explicarte – continuó ella tomando su mano – Yo… - suspiró – esto suena ridículo.

- Nada de lo que digas sonará ridículo para mí – la animó.

- Harry, te amo… y sí, también te deseo, pero por más que desee que tengamos relaciones… no puedo, y… en cierta forma tampoco quiero. Vengo de un mundo muggle, una crianza muggle, también… y una idea que me impuse a mí misma, y en la que creo fervientemente, es que, cuando estás con alguien, es porque vas a compartir el resto de tu vida con esa persona. Soy una persona que cumple sus reglas y principios, y ese es uno de ellos… sé que tú no compartes esa opinión y no te reprocho nada… sé que quizás esto implique que tú y yo nunca dormiremos juntos y no quiero que pienses que yo quiero que me pidas matrimonio ni nada de eso, sólo… pues… es lo que pienso y espero que lo respetes.

El moreno se acercó dulcemente y la besó en la mejilla.

- Sabes que respeto todas tus decisiones… y pues, en cierta forma entiendo tu manera de pensar… no puedo decir que vas a ser la primera mujer en mi vida, porque te mentiría descaradamente, pero sí puedo asegurarte que, en el momento en que estemos juntos, serás la última. No sé qué vendrá para nosotros… pero, yo quiero que lleguemos a compartir nuestras vidas, y puedes estar segura de que me voy a esforzar por lograrlo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que eso puede demorar años? Me refiero a que… estarás sin sexo por mucho tiempo, yo no quiero atarte a nada – tenía que aclararle todos los puntos.

- Me doy cuenta de todo, mi amor… y ahora estoy aún más entusiasmado, podría vivir toda una vida sin sexo con tan sólo saber que tú estarás a mi lado – y dicho esto, la abrazó con más fuerza, sólo que ya no había una pizca de deseo en ese abrazo, había ternura, comprensión… amor. Y ella lo sintió.

**y¿?... cómo les pareció¿?**

**espero reviews! un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz! (frase de Bigii!)**

**La Jooovii**


	18. Somos novios

**Ajá!! aquí vengo con capi xD, sé que anduve media desaparecida, pero no más... además, estoy haciendo un nuevo trabajo D que ya estaré publicando... besotes y ahí les va el capi**

**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Somos novios

El cielo estaba gris, nublado, ni una pizca de sol. Raro para París. Y ellos tenían que volar con ese clima.

- ¿En serio tenemos que irnos? – Preguntó el moreno por cuarta vez – sólo ha pasado una semana.

- Por mí, me quedo toda la vida, pero sino regresamos, no vas a tener más trabajo – contestó Hermione tomándolo de la mano.

- Y… no sé – el moreno puso cara de inocente – podemos vivir en tu departamento y de trabajo, nos vamos a cantar a la plaza y que nos paguen… ¿te suena bien? – la castaña levantó una ceja – por eso digo que mejor nos vamos… - los dos comenzaron a reír.

Caminaron hacia la sala de abordaje, la última llamada para su vuelo se había escuchado hacía ya cinco minutos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la última estancia. Hermione miraba por la ventana, el clima realmente se veía malo. Tenía que volar, pero millones de pensamientos sobre accidentes y demás cosas venían a su cabeza. Le aterraba. No pudo avanzar más, se detuvo.

- Herms, tranquila ¿sí? – Dijo el moreno girándola para que lo mirara, hablaba como si le explicara algo a un niño asustado – yo voy a estar contigo, este avión va a llegar entero a Londres… ¿vamos? – le extendió la mano.

- Eh… vamos – le tomó la mano.

El vuelo transcurrió sin dificultades ni contratiempos. Uno de los más placenteros, sin embargo, ella seguía muy nerviosa. Se agarraba al mango del asiento con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Todos tienen lo necesario? – preguntó – me parece que debes mover eso Maureen…

- ¡Ronald! ¡CAL-MA-TE! – Gritó la pelirroja – tenemos todo controlado, así que no vengas a estorbar ¿estamos? Desearía que Luna estuviera aquí para controlarte – estaba en el escritorio de Maureen y de mal humor; el muchacho la miró con recelo.

- Tuvo que ir a ver a su padre, ya lo sabes… Malfoy te está enseñando a ser hiriente ¿no?

- No comiences con tus insultos hacia Draco…

- ¿Hablaban de mí? – preguntó el rubio apareciendo de pronto en el gran salón.

- ¿Ves algún otro hurón? – respondió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

- Mira, comadreja…

- ¡BASTA! – interrumpió Ginny – ¡Se callan los dos! ¡Los preparativos para la fiesta todavía no están terminados! Así que si van a estar por aquí, ¡hagan algo útil! – y caminó hacia otro lado.

- Aún no entiendo por qué le tenemos que hacer una fiesta a Potter y a Granger – murmuró el rubio cuidando que su novia no lo oyera.

- Pues porque están regresando de París…

- Yo regresé con Ginny de Europa también y nadie nos hizo una fiesta…

- Eso es porque a ustedes nadie los quiere… - comenzó a reír – bueno, pero esto es especial, porque Harry es muy importante para este departamento y sabemos cuánto ama a Hermione, además es como una "segunda bienvenida" para ella… ¿qué es eso? – había escuchado unos ruidos.

- ¡Aquí vienen! – gritó uno de los empleados.

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo? ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Todavía no está todo listo! Draco ¿qué ha…? - y rápidamente el rubio la calló con un beso, la atrajo hacia él y juntos se escondieron detrás de un escritorio.

- Herms, no sé para qué quiere verme el ministro, pero en cuanto termine nos vamos ¿si? – preguntó el ojiverde tomándola por la cintura.

- ¡SORPRESA!

- Pero ¡qué demo…! ¡Me pegaron un gran susto! – gritó Harry, quien saltó en el momento en que todos aparecieron.

- Bienvenido, compañero – dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro – después me cuentas como salió todo… esas noches en París – le dio un codazo en el estómago - ¡picarón! ¡Herms! ¡Nada de irte sin despedirte esta vez eh! – la abrazó.

- Confío en que esta vez no se tenga que ir – sentenció el moreno fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- Granger, Potty ¿no van a dejar que los saludemos? – preguntó Draco.

- ¡Draco! – gruñó Ginny – como lo practicamos…

- ¡Harry! ¡Herms! ¡es tan, tan bueno tenerlos aquí! – corrigió el rubio poniendo voz de niña – Fuera de bromas, es bueno tenerlos de vuelta.

- ¿Malfoy expresando sentimientos? Ginny, ¡estás haciendo un espléndido trabajo con Draquito eh! – bromeó Harry – gracias, hurón, también es bueno verte.

- ¡Mione!

- ¡Ginny!

El reencuentro había sido realmente placentero para todos los allí presentes. Pronto, la castaña y la pelirroja se ponían al día en todo lo que había pasado. El trío de machos se hacían chistes mientras bebían. Se sentía bien volver a casa. Muy bien.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó con dolor de cabeza pero trató de alistarse lo más rápido posible. Ya era tarde y él había quedado con Hermione en ir a recogerla. Se bañó y cambió. Se puso su uniforme habitual (que consistía en un pantalón jean, una chaqueta y su túnica) y salió para la casa de Hermione.

Ella también se estaba alistando. Le habían devuelto su antiguo trabajo. ¡Por Merlín! Por primera vez todo estaba saliendo bien. Sonó el timbre de su casa. No sabía por qué Harry insistía en recogerla si igual debían aparecerse, pero no le importaba. Con tal de pasar más tiempo juntos, se daba la vuelta al mundo.

- Luces preciosa – dijo cuando por fin la vio, le dio un rápido beso - ¿nos vamos?

- Sí, claro... – articuló la muchacha, aún en su mundo de colores.

El viaje fue corto. Condujeron hasta el Callejón Diagon y tomaron la nueva ruta que habían hecho para los trabajadores del Ministerio Mágico. Ya no era necesaria la cabina telefónica, al contrario, tenían todo un salón.

Entraron en el ministerio y subieron hasta su piso de trabajo. Convenientemente se había arreglado que la oficina de relaciones públicas mágicas quedara en el mismo piso que el departamento de aurores, y por consiguiente, la oficina de Harry. El moreno se percató de que había un ambiente diferente.

"Aquí hay algo raro… ¿por qué todos nos miran? Ya saben que estamos juntos… "

- Hola, Maureen – articuló Hermione, quien por su expresión, también se había percatado del extraño clima - ¿todo bien?

- Sí, Hermione… bueno, no exactamente… verás – respondió nerviosa la secretaria.

- ¿Maureen? ¿Qué pasa? Bueno, hablamos luego ¿si? – interrumpió el moreno – la señorita Granger, necesita ponerse al día con su trabajo atrasado – la tomó de la mano y le dedicó una mirada llena de picardía – vamos a mi oficina.

- ¡NO! – alguien gritó.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

- Que… no sé, ¿mejor por qué no van a la oficina de Hermione? – continuó el pelirrojo llegando hacia donde ellos estaban – Tú sabes que me pongo melancólico cuando tú no estás Harry… y como te extrañaba – los brujos soltaron una carcajada – hey, es mi amigo ¿saben? Mi mejor amigo – puso cara de ofendido.

- Ya, Ron… sabes que no te creo nada – comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina con la castaña de la mano - ¿nos prepararon otra sorpresa? ¡Muchachos! - ¿acaso no había sido suficiente con la sorprendente fiesta del día anterior? Abrió la puerta de la oficina – PERO ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

La ojiambar se quedó estupefacta e instintivamente, se pegó más a Harry.

- Me parece que no merezco ese trato – respondió Luciel, que estaba sentada en el asiento de Harry, detrás de su escritorio – vine a hablar con Hermy…

- ¿Hermy? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Conmigo? – articuló Hermione tratando de mantener la compostura.

- ¿Te vas, Potter? – se paró de un salto del asiento.

- No, no me voy a ninguna parte – respondió.

- Bien, entonces quédate y escucha lo que le voy a decir a Hermy – se acercó a la castaña, esta quiso retroceder pero no había a donde, entonces Luciel levantó el brazo… y la abrazó - ¡Lo siento tanto!

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Tú y yo somos las víctimas de todo esto, nos dejamos atrapar por este… - le lanzó una mirada a Harry - ¡cobarde! Y me parece que debemos estar unidas en esto…

- Luciel… - interrumpió la ojiambar.

- Que todo el mundo sepa que…

- ¡Luciel!

- ¿Qué?

- Harry y yo ya aclaramos todo, él y yo seguimos juntos… así que te agradecería que no lo llamaras cobarde…

- Pero ¿cómo? Me refiero a que… ¡él trató de seducirme!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó el moreno, ¡eso era el colmo! - ¿sabes qué? Te vas de aquí, ni ella ni yo queremos seguir escuchándote… ¡adiós! – y jalándola del brazo la llevó hasta la puerta de la oficina y se la cerró en la cara – Herms, es obvio que estaba mintiendo, lo siento mucho…

- Tranquilo, ¿sí? Te creo… - y lo besó.

- ¿sabes qué? Tengo que aclarar algo, no quiero que quede ninguna duda. Vamos – la llevó de la mano hacia fuera de la oficina.

- Harry ¿qué haces? – preguntó pero él no le hizo caso.

Todos los estaban mirando. Finalmente la soltó y se subió en el escritorio de Maureen.

- ¡Necesito su atención! – Gritó – ya sé que ayer nos dieron una fiesta y pensarán "¿qué más atención quiere?" pero esto es en serio… no sé si todos los saben y por eso lo quiero aclarar. Hermione Granger y yo regresamos ayer de París, obviamente… lo importante es que NOSOTROS SOMOS NOVIOS, con planes de boda – ante este anuncio todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso la castaña – bueno, quizás de aquí a un tiempo, pero de que hay boda, la hay… así que no quiero que quede ninguna duda de que nosotros nos amamos y que así como ella es mía, yo soy de ella… lo siento, Maureen, lo nuestro no tiene esperanzas – bromeó haciendo que todos rompieran en carcajadas – y una cosa más… ¡TE AMOOOOO, GRANGER! – el pelirrojo irrumpió en aplausos y luego todos los magos presentes lo siguieron.

El moreno le tendió la mano a su novia y de un solo tirón, la subió al escritorio y comenzó a besarla con ternura.

- ¡¿PERO, QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! – gritó una voz que hizo que todos se callaran de inmediato. Harry y Hermione se quedaron estupefactos.

- ¿Señor Ministro? – preguntó atónita la castaña y de inmediato soltó al ojiverde.

Así es, señorita Granger, no es una alucinación… y usted, Potter, a mi oficina… ahora – concluyó.

**Qué les pareció¿?... **

**La Jooovi**


	19. El reemplazo

_¿Qué otras cosas le aguardarán a nuestros enamorados? ¿Despedirán a Harry? todo eso en el capi xD se pone interesante la cosa_

_Gracias por leer! Y espero reviews! xD_

_Dios los guarde_

**Capítulo 19: El reemplazo**

El ambiente estaba frío, casi en penumbras; esa oficina no hacía más que provocarle escalofríos. Él se sentía angustiado, le dolía la boca del estómago, ¿qué estaba pasando? Se encontraba nervioso... Pero ¿cómo Phederick Reulus iba a estar nervioso? Él era el Ministro de Magia. Quizás las cosas no habían ido bien últimamente... ¡pero él era el Ministro, demonios!

- Espero que se encuentre bien - le había dicho una voz familiar, siempre hablaba arrastrando las palabras, cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso - como sabrá, las cosas no han ido bien, tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas.

- Usted no puede hacer eso - había dicho Phederick tratando de demostrar autoridad; su acompañante bebió un sorbo del vaso de agua que estaba sobre su escritorio - yo soy Phederick Reulus y me va a respetar.

- Phederick... la decisión está tomada - se había puesto de pie - lo acompaño a la puerta.

- Puedo aparecerme - respondió el Ministro, pero al observar la mirada del hombre, añadió - está bien, a la puerta.

- La decisión ya está tomada - abrió la puerta - sin embargo...

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era hora de ser responsable, él era el Ministro y debía afrontarlo con la frente en alto.

- Pasa - sentenció con la voz fría y distante.

- Señor, me mandó a llamar; quiero decirle que lo siento, yo... no sé qué decirle, estaba emocionado por nuestra llegada - contestó el moreno tratando de justificarse. Le echó una mirada a la oficina: no lucía nada bien. Papeles tirados por aquí y por allá, vasos de café derramados, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

- ¡¿Es que acaso tú crees que esto es un juego?! - explotó. Él estaba pasando una situación difícil y Harry Potter sólo podía decir que "estaba emocionado" - ¡este es un lugar serio! ¡A pesar de que ni tú ni Granger lo tomen así!

- A ver, a ver, espera ¿si? No metas a Hermione en esto - lo miró a los ojos, había algo en su expresión que le resultaba familiar... casi como la expresión de Fudge cuando tuvo problemas con el Ministerio, ¿acaso...? - Phederick, ¿qué está pasando?

- Potter, trátame de usted, no te he dado la confianza...

- ¡La confianza un comino! - interrumpió Harry - Eres como un padre para mí, me has ayudado en muchas cosas, es lógico que yo quiera ayudarte a ti ahora... pero sino deseas mi ayuda, todo bien - se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

El ministro sintió que quizás había llegado la hora de confiar en alguien. Pero ¿para qué? No había nada que pudiera hacer. Sentía que se asfixiaba, toda esa presión lo sofocaba. No pudo resistirlo más.

- Espera - lo llamó - me voy...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó regresando a su ubicación anterior; ¿qué quería decir con eso de que se iba? - ¿A qué te refieres?

- A eso - respondió con un tono monótono pero a la vez lleno de nostalgia; es que era demasiado duro pensar que después de haber dedicado tantos años al Ministerio, de haber trabajado fielmente, incluso no tenía familia ya que se había dedicado a su trabajo, ahora le hicieran esto - las cosas no han ido bien, Harry... gracias por estar aquí.

- Phederick, ni lo menciones... pero no entiendo nada... ¿qué cosas no han ido bien? Explícamelo todo de una vez - demandó con voz firme pero tranquila.

_"¿Qué me quiere decir con que se va?" _Se cuestionaba.

- Harry, hay una nueva comisión - comenzó - ya hace bastante tiempo, desde la derrota de V... Voldemort - no pudo evitar titubear al pronunciar el nombre que antes fue "maldito" - es llamada la "Comisión Inquisidora Mágica" y está conformada por los magos más poderosos, si Dumbledore viviera, estoy seguro que podría ser el presidente.

Esta comisión, se encarga de verificar que todos, absolutamente TODOS, en el mundo Mágico, estén cumpliendo sus obligaciones... me investigaron, porque aparentemente, estos ineptos, lo siento... estoy nervioso, esos magos, piensan que las cosas en el Ministerio no están yendo bien; tienen razón, pero lo que hicieron fue llamarme para decirme que estaba despedido ¿puedes creerlo?

El Ministro lucía indignado, y así se sentía. Harry miró esos profundos ojos azules, ese cuerpo prominente, esa barba blanca que lo caracterizaba y por primera vez en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo, reconoció que Phederick Reulus, estaba derrotado. Y él no iba a dejar que eso continuara así.

- Entonces la decisión fue tomada... ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? - preguntó esperanzado.

- Yo pensaba que no... pero justo antes de irme, el presidente de la Comisión me dio un último plazo - el moreno suspiró aliviado - no tan rápido, Harry... me dieron una semana. Tengo que ponerme al corriente con todo, supervisar los departamentos y presentar un informe con los casos resueltos... especialmente en el departamento de Aurores.

- Una semana es más que suficiente, realmente nos vamos a esforzar - intervino el peliazabache - ¿el departamento de Aurores? Pues voy a poner todo en regla, y le entregaré los archivos al jefe - recordó cómo lo habían destituido por la estúpida pelea con Jeremy y apretó los dientes, luego se quedó pensando - por cierto, te parecerá increíble, pero hasta ahora no sé quién es el nuevo jefe. Con todo lo de Luciel, no me interesó averiguar, luego el viaje y ahora estoy aquí, preguntándotelo - el Ministro dudó antes de responder.

- No hay jefe...

- ¿Qué? - interrumpió. Con razón andaban más atrasados en el departamento de Aurores que en ningún otro: no tenían un jefe.

- No fui capaz de poner a nadie que ocupe tu puesto... lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Harry; arriesgar una operación, peor aún, la vida de tus compañeros; pero aún así no apoyé la decisión que tomaron en la Audiencia, debes saberlo. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado - lo miró a los ojos - qué mejor momento que ahora, vamos a intentarlo y a dar todo porque me quede en mi puesto, pero si me voy, quiero dejarte a ti, en el puesto que te mereces.

Su vista comenzaba a empañarse, ¡rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse sentimental? ¡Qué diablos! Harry era como su hijo, habían cenado los dos solos muchas veces, había llorado con él el día en que Granger se había ido y él se sentía destrozado y culpable; lo había visto desarrollarse como auror, habían bebido juntos después de que se graduó de la academia; y no sentía vergüenza alguna en llorar frente a él.

_"Deja de hacerte el fuerte Phederick" _ se dijo a sí mismo y unas lágrimas se depositaron en sus mejillas.

Harry sólo pudo acercarse y darle unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de abrazo. No era muy demostrativo, pero para ellos, era una muestra de cariño.

- Vamos, hombre, ánimo - le dijo - ¿la vejez te pone sentimental, Phede? - bromeó, y los dos rieron.

El muchacho se sentía como desubicado, todavía no terminaba de asimilar que tenía sólo una semana para devolverle su puesto a Phederick, el hombre que había sido como un segundo padre para él. No había comido nada desde que se había levantado. Su estómago rugía. Salió de la oficina después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras más.

Como lo había imaginado, todos seguían en la misma posición en la que habían estado cuando él entró a la oficina. Cuando lo vieron salir con el semblante tan serio, se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Acaso lo habían despedido?

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó la castaña en cuanto se acercó a ella; se le notaba angustiada - Harry... ¿qué te pasa? - Agregó al no notar respuesta alguna por parte del ojiverde. Lucía como perdido.

- Lo siento... eh... ¿vamos a comer?

- Pero a penas y llegamos, ni siquiera es hora del almuerzo...

- Hermione, por favor - la miró como suplicándole.

- Vayan tranquilos, cualquier cosa, yo los cubro - agregó Ron, saliendo del montón.

Caminaron despacio y tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose al restaurante más cercano. Uno italiano. Hermione podía sentir que algo andaba mal, Harry estaba como pasmado, había un cierto toque de tristeza en esos hermosos ojos verdes que la cautivaban. Se sentaron y de inmediato les trajeron el menú.

- ¿Qué te provoca? - preguntó la castaña tratando de romper el hielo; algo había pasado en la oficina del Ministro, estaba segura.

- Cualquier cosa, algo que pueda digerir - el mesero les lanzó una mirada extraña y la ojiambar optó por normalizar las cosas.

- Hay días en que se pone así - le lanzó una sonrisa - niños... bueno, entonces yo quiero una ensalada y una porción de lasaña; a él, tráigale unos fetuccinis al Alfredo, pero por favor sólo agréguele un chorrito de leche y sin queso parmesano... le cae mal.

- No le haga caso, tráigamelo tal y como lo sirve la casa - gruñó el moreno.

- Harry... - lo miró de forma amenazante, el peliazabache soltó un bufido - gracias... por favor traiga lo que YO le he pedido y como se lo pedí - le sonrió - ahora - se acercó lentamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios - ¿me puedes explicar qué te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo Phederick?

- Nada... sólo cosas sin importancia - le respondió sin ganas; no quería preocupar a Hermione, seguramente se esforzaría más de lo que ya se estaba esforzando, si eso era posible - gracias... ¿comemos? - agregó cuando el mesero regresó con los platos.

- Y ahora tienes hambre... - su rostro se volvió serio - Harry James Potter Evans, me vas a decir lo que te pasa, ahora... - exigió.

- Ya te dije que...

- Y no te creí nada, así que dilo... ¡ya! - _"¿Puede ser más terca?"_ pensó Harry.

- Phederick se va... - la castaña no pudo decir nada - tenemos sólo una semana para lograr regularizar todo, pero si no lo logramos... se va; y el departamento que más trabajo necesita es el de Aurores, y Phederick me restituyó en mi cargo de jefe... y sino lo logro... yo...

- Harry... yo... - lo abrazó - no debí presionarte, pero tranquilo ¿si? No hay auror más capaz que tú para correr contra el tiempo, lo vamos a lograr - le regaló una sonrisa y el moreno intentó corresponderle, se besaron y continuaron abrazados por un tiempo más, para luego prestarle atención a la comida, que se estaba enfriando.

Otro bendito memorando, como si no tuviera suficientes. ¿Qué le querían avisar esta vez? ¿Que alguien había ido al baño? ¿Qué el hechizo de la máquina de café expreso se había deshecho? ¡¿QUÉ?! Cogió el papel y lo abrió sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó después de leer el contenido de dicho papel.

_"No puede ser, ¿qué buscan? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Es el tercero de estos papeles, llenos de amenazas... ¿le debo algo a alguien? ¿Quiénes son?"_

Todo él estaba lleno de dudas. Era el tercer memorando que recibía en esas dos últimas semanas. Todos amenazantes. Decían cosas como "Nos las vas a pagar", "Eres el premio de consuelo" y el último rezaba: "Tu hora llegó". No podía más. Si querían matarlo, que lo mataran entonces, total, ya no le quedaba nada. Necesitaba un trago.

Se apareció en un bar conocido que quedaba cerca del Ministerio. Había gente sentada en la barra, otros poniendo canciones, haciendo pulsos, brujas flirteando con otros magos... lugar de mala muerte, pero el único cerca.

- Un vaso de whisky de fuego.

Y así llegaron más y más vasos, hasta llegar a vaciar dos botellas. La visión se le nublaba, se sentía pesado y ni podía hablar bien. Pero no estaba cansado. Esa podría ser su última semana en el Ministerio, ¡que diablos si se emborrachaba! Todavía seguía siendo el Ministro de Magia.

Llegó otro vaso más. A estas alturas ya no le resultaba para nada fuerte el whisky. Vio a dos hombres acercarse a él. No estaba muy seguro pues su visión no estaba en las máximas condiciones. Una voz dentro de él le gritaba que huyera, que esos dos hombres no le iban a traer buenas cosas. Pero ¿cómo él iba a huir? ¡Por favor! Él era el Ministro de Magia. Quizás la Comisión lo había tratado como un reverendo pelele, pero él no lo era. ¡No lo era!

- ¿Podemos tomarnos un trago con usted? - preguntó uno de los hombres. Traían capuchas y era difícil, casi imposible, verles las caras.

- Pues... si ustedes me invitan ¡claro, hombre! - gritó Phederick con efusividad, la efusividad que producía el alcohol.

- Pero dejé la cartera en el auto... - dijo el mismo hombre.

- ¿En el auto? ¿Acaso ustedes vienen como los patéticos muggles o qué? - volvió a preguntar el Ministro - yo realmente tenía ganas de otro trago, me falta sólo un vaso para completar mis 20 tragos.

- Entonces, acompáñenos, cosa que buscamos más rápido - agregó el otro hombre.

- No sé - esa misma voz que le decía que huyera ahora gritaba más fuerte que nunca: ¡Idiota, huye! Pero no, él no era ningún idiota, ¿qué había de malo en ir con esos hombres? Estaba bien grandecito, ¡por Merlín! - ¡Qué demonios! ¡Vamos rápido que quiero mi trago eh!

Y los tres salieron del local. Llegaron a la calle y siguieron caminando. Phederick andaba sumido en la conversación que mantenían. Contaban chistes, le preguntaban sobre su vida. Le continuaban preguntando su nombre a pesar de que ya se los había dicho como mil veces. Eso era extraño. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, habían llegado a un callejón sin salida... ¿Qué auto podría estar aparcado ahí?

- Creo que nos equivocamos de camino - comenzó Phederick y se echó a reír, luego agregó - ¿qué auto puede estar aquí? Vámonos... - y comenzó a caminar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, uno de los hombres lo tomó del brazo.

- No tan rápido, Ministro...

- ¡Desmaius! - gritó el otro hombre con una varita empuñada.

Phederick cayó al suelo. Estaba inconciente. Quizás el hechizo no le hubiera hecho mucho daño en su estado normal, pero él estaba borracho, más que borracho.

- ...Y así que le dije que regresaría, que extrañaba demasiado a mi Ronnie - todos rieron al escuchar el apodo. Estaban en el departamento de Luna, escuchando las anécdotas sobre su viaje.

- Felizmente volviste, Lovegood, porque aquí la comadreja se volvía loco - agregó Draco, quien estaba sentado al lado de Ginny, abrazándola.

- Hurón, no te voy a contestar sólo porque es cierto lo que dices... - refutó el pelirrojo besando a su novia.

- ¿Harry? ¿estás bien? - preguntó la castaña por lo bajo a su novio, parecía haberse desconectado totalmente de la conversación.

- No, no estoy bien, yo aquí conversando en lugar de estar trabajando, tratando de ayudar a Phederick... no puede estar bien - respondió fastidiado.

- Pero, Harry... relájate, amor, sé que lo vas a hacer bien, esta no es más que una salida de amigos...

- ¡No, Hermione! - gritó levantándose de la mesa y sorprendiendo a todos - ¡No puede estar bien! - la castaña se quedó helada, Harry nunca le levantaba la voz.

- Entonces anda si deseas... - respondió girándose para seguir conversando - yo me voy a quedar aquí - realmente le había estropeado la noche, la había hecho sentir mal, muy mal; ella sólo trataba de ser considerada porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban con sus amigos, era obvio que quería ayudar a Harry, quería que Phederick siguiera en su cargo...

- Nos vemos luego - finalizó y desapareció de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos y agradeció que el ambiente estuviera en penumbras. La habitación estaba oscura, era difícil creer que días atrás esa había sido su perfecta y limpia oficina. Ahora era un desastre. Se sentía pesado, parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Ese golpe le había quitado la borrachera pero todavía le quedaba afrontar la resaca. No recordaba nada. Sólo haber salido a buscar unas monedas con unos hombres, un callejón y luego... blanco.

- La bella durmiente despertó - dijo uno de los hombres.

Se habían bajado la cabeza y el Ministro podía ver perfectamente sus rostros. Uno de ellos era más rechoncho, se le notaba por los cachetes abultados, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y unos ojos de un negro profundo, además de una horrible cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

El otro hombre era de una tez más oscura. Cabello color negro y largo; ojos azules y pequeños, y no tenía ninguna cicatriz. La expresión de su rostro denotaba avaricia. Por primera vez, el Ministro temió por lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Cruccio! - gritó el de la cicatriz, haciendo que Phederick se retorciera.

El moreno caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio. Estaba realmente furioso. ¿Por qué nadie podía entender lo importante que era esto para él? Tenía que trabajar, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por salvar a Phederick. Se dirigía a su oficina cuando escuchó un grito. Era una voz conocida... ¿quién podría ser? No había nadie en el Ministerio a esa hora. Ni siquiera los encargados de la limpieza. Otro grito. Venía de la oficina de Phederick.

_"¡No! ¡Phederick!" _ Gritaba dentro de sí mismo.

Quizás no había aguantado la presión y había decidido acabar con la agonía. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Tenía que hacerle entender que había mucho más para él fuera del Ministerio. Corrió hacia la oficina de su amigo. La puerta se abrió.

- ¡Cruccio! - gritó un hombre desconocido para Harry; pudo ver en el suelo, a Phederick, quien seguía retorciéndose de dolor y entonces otro hombre salió de la oficina y le tapó la imagen.

- Tenías razón, Marviews, la venganza contra ese idiota sí nos ha traído otros premios - se acercó a Harry, quien yacía en el piso - miren a quien tenemos aquí... Harry Potter... nos vamos a divertir mucho - los dos hombres rieron.

* * *

**Qué les pareció¿?... **

**La Jooovi**


	20. Atrapados

_Aquí vengo con el próximo capítulo xD. La historia va llegando a un punto interesante. Espero comentarios.. y buenas reviews por favor... no sólo un "me gustó, está muy bueno". Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, lo que más les gustó, personaje,__escena, etc. De verdad lo apreciaría. Tener su huellita vale mucho._

_Besos! Dios los guarde_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20: Atrapados**

La noche caía como una capa que cubría el hermoso cielo; una capa que venía acompañada de un frío intenso. Los amigos reían cada vez más de las bromas que se daban. Era ya la quinta taza de café para las chicas y la tercera botella de cerveza de mantequilla para los dos hombres, quienes parecían estar en una competencia interna, para ver quién bebía más.

- Sino dejas de beber como lo estás haciendo... dormirás en el sofá - amenazó Ginny. El rubio, que estaba por tomar un trago más de su jarra, bajó disimuladamente su brazo y siguió conversando.

- No puedo creer que te sometas ante mi hermana, hurón - dijo el pelirrojo divertido, llevándose su jarra a la boca, pero antes de beber, miró a Luna.

- Sólo uno más - agregó ella a su vez.

- ¡Bien! - dijo Ron mientras tomaba un trago y todos rieron.

- Sí, comadreja, sobre todo porque tú eres tan independiente - agregó Draco divertido.

- Ya, dejen eso - exigió - Herms ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Nada... es sólo que... quizás y actué mal con Harry, no sé... tengo un mal presentimiento - respondió la castaña con pesar.

- Herms, tranquila - le animó el pelirrojo - Harry estaba exagerando un poco, todo va a quedar bien al final...

- Eso espero - contestó ella con el mismo tono de voz apagado; miles de cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, sentía algo que le presionaba el corazón, no sabía qué, sólo lo sentía; sin mencionar esa bendita culpa que traía encima por no haber apoyado a Harry - creo que mejor me voy...

- Pero Hermy, quédate - Ginny se paró y le dio un abrazo - todo va a estar bien, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- Tienes razón, no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya basta de cuestionarme... ¿me sirves otro café?

- Así nos gusta, Granger, deja de preocuparte por Potty - la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio - por... Potter... ¿Pottercito? - añadió dudoso; sabía que Ginny quería a Harry como a su hermano y que no le agradaba que anduviera peleando con él así como con Ron; lo cierto era que ya no le caían tan mal, había aprendido a tolerarlos... aunque él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, su superior.

Continuaron las risas y las bromas por un rato más; los amigos se divertían como nunca, se sentía tan bien no tener que andar preocupándose por nada, por nadie... a excepción de la castaña, quien seguía preocupada por Harry, pero tratando de no hacerle caso a ese extraño presentimiento.

* * *

- ¡Cruccio! ¡Cruccio! - gritaba el hombre de la cicatriz. Harry se retorcía de dolor, ¿cuánto más podría aguantar? Estaba completamente indefenso, no tenía su varita, era de noche y no había nadie que supiera que él se dirigía al Ministerio ¿o sí?

- Cálmate, Marviews, no queremos que se nos mueran antes de tiempo - comenzó el de pelo negro.

- ¡Cruccio! - volvió a gritar el de cabello marrón y cicatriz; le divertía estar torturando a Harry Potter; después de todo, si Voldemort había sido tan estúpido como para no matarlo, ellos sí lo harían...

Y pensar que todo había empezado sin ser planeado. Ellos sólo querían vengarse del pelmazo del Ministro, ya que por su culpa, habían perdido la oportunidad de matar a la morena esa que los vio asesinando a un mago. Esa mujer era hermosa... pero tenía que morir para asegurar su supervivencia. La habían seguido, rastreado, hasta encontrar que estaba a cargo de un auror casado. La noche en que iban a atacarla, el estúpido del Ministro la había llamado, diciendo que ya no tendría que seguir con ese auror, que le habían encontrado uno nuevo... ¡Y ellos habían estado tan cerca! Meses de trabajo echados al agua, compañeros muertos todo por encontrar a esa mujer, lo había arruinado todo. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito mil veces! Ahora tenía que pagar...

Y se lo harían pagar. ¡Pero, por las barbas de Merlín! Ahora no sólo tenían al premio de consuelo, sino también a un gran pez gordo. Harry Potter. Sonrió al ver al moreno retorciéndose en el piso, sin permitir que ningún grito escapara de su boca.

- ¿Así que haciéndote el valiente? ¡¡CRUCCIO!! - volvió a gritar con más fuerza, y Harry continuó retorciéndose en el piso.

- ¡Déjelo! - gritó Phederick desde el piso, donde se encontraba - ¡Imbéciles cobardes!

- ¡Cruccio! - esta vez lo dijo el de cabello negro, provocando que Phederick se retorciera casi igual a Harry. Su tortura recién estaba empezando.

* * *

Había comenzado a llover, cada vez con más fuerza. El frío de la noche iba aumentando, pero en el interior del departamento de la señorita Lovegood, la velaba se tornaba más y más amena. El frío no irrumpía el clima tan amical que había ahí.

- Yo sé que soy bueno en la cama y no tengo que probárselo a nadie - insistía Draco por tercera vez, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas.

- Como tú digas, huroncito, parece que a ti te va lo pequeño... - el pelirrojo lanzó su último cartucho.

- Y a ti lo rápido, comadreja - contraatacó el rubio. Todos volvieron a reír.

Hermione observaba divertida la escena. En el fondo esos dos seguían siendo unos niños. Sentía una extraña picazón en el cuello, giró la cabeza para poder rascarse mejor y ahí la vio. Estaba en la ventana, toda pequeña y mojada por semejantes gotas de lluvias. Una lechuza.

- ¡Hey! ¡Una lechuza! - gritó la ojiambar poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la ventana; la abrió e introdujo a la pequeña lechuza que tiritaba de frío - ¡Pequeña! Con tantas risas no te hemos oído picotear la ventana.

- ¿Una lechuza a esta hora? Son ya casi las once... ¿Es para ti, Herms? - preguntó con curiosidad el ojiazul pecoso.

- No... de hecho, es para uno de ustedes... viene del Ministerio... - al instante Ron y Draco se acercaron a ella y agarraron el sobre.

- Es para ti - pronunció el ojiazul pasándole el sobre a Malfoy - trae las iniciales "DDA" o sea "Departamento De Aurores".

- ¿A esta hora? - abrió el sobre y al instante su mirada cambió - ¿Qué dem...?

- Draco, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó de pronto la pelirroja acercándose a él. Todos prestaron atención cuando el rubio se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

- "_Draco, olvidé unos papeles en mi oficina, regresé para recogerlos pero escuché unos gritos, maldiciones oscuras, temo que alguien haya irrumpido en el Ministerio; traté de contactar a Potter, pero la lechuza no regresa y de eso hace más de una hora. Ven cuanto antes. Estoy seguro que no es un solo mago el que está allí adentro. __Ernebrish" _- el rubio suspiró; algo malo estaba pasando.

- ¿No ha podido contactar a Harry? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no? - la castaña buscó su bolso y, bajo la mirada atenta de los demás, sacó un aparatito plateado, un celular; marcó unos números y se quedó esperando - ¡Por todos los cielos! - gritó exasperada.

- ¿Eso... eso es lo que creo que es? - preguntó Ron confundido.

- No sé qué creerás, pero es un celular... se lo di a Harry porque a veces necesito contactarme con él al instante; sabe cómo usarlo, lo acabo de llamar y no me contesta... - finalizó con un tono apagado - Algo me dice que Harry no está bien...

- Voy al Ministerio, tengo que reunirme con Ernebrish y verificar que todo vaya bien. Gra... Hermione, relájate y no pienses lo peor - el rubio se acercó a Ginny y la tomó por la cintura - cuídate ¿si? Nos vemos... - la besó tiernamente; los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, ¿es que de verdad Draco Malfoy había cambiado tanto? - te amo - dijo un segundo antes de que se escuchara un chasquido y desapareciera del lugar.

- Hermione, sigue tratando de localizar a Harry - comenzó el pelirrojo en cuanto el rubio se fue. Luna, quien hasta ese momento había estado sentada en la mesa, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su novio.

- Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien - le dijo antes de abrazarlo y darle un corto beso que el muchacho gustosamente correspondió.

Ginny se había quedado mirando la puerta, como si esperara que Draco volviera en un instante diciendo que todo había sido una falsa alarma. Prefería mil veces que vendiera chocolates, libros... ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo alejado de las odiosas misiones! Pero, era hora de aceptarlo, él era Draco Malfoy, y amaba el peligro.

- Vamos, Herms, ¿hay alguna respuesta? - El silencio reinó después de la pregunta de la rubia, se escuchó un chasquido - ¿Herms? - se separaron para observar a la chica, pero no había nadie, ni una señal de ella.

- ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡Se fue para el Ministerio! - gritó Ron - ¡Ginny! ¡Como no la detuviste!

- Ron, no es hora de pelear, vamos todos para el Ministerio - intervino la rubia.

- Ustedes se quedan aquí... bueno, está bien, pero yo las protegeré - agregó ante la mirada amenazante de las dos mujeres.

* * *

La lechuza ya había regresado, eso quería decir que Malfoy ya había recibido su mensaje. Los gritos de "cruccios" se seguían escuchando, pero él no podía entrar solo. Cuántas ganas tenía, pero sólo sería una carga, tenía que trabajar con el protocolo. Un chasquido se oyó detrás de él y lo sacó de sus conjeturas.

- ¿Qué esperamos? - se oyó la voz fría del rubio. Para el trabajo, ese era su tono habitual... quizás para todo era su tono habitual, excepto claro, cuando estaba con Ginny.

- Malfoy, por fin llegaste... la situación está así, los gritos vienen del último piso, el Departamento de Aurores, revisé los dos primeros pisos y no hay nadie, por eso me quedé aquí, todo está concentrado arriba.

- Entonces vamos - sentenció el rubio - hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía... - abrieron la compuerta del elevador y entraron dirigiéndose al quinto piso.

- ¿Quiénes serán? - preguntaba animadamente el rubio entre susurros mientras salían del ascensor - pasamos estos pasillos y veremos quiénes son los que recibirán unas cuantas maldiciones... espero que no esté en lo correcto al pensar lo que estoy pensando... y sabía que no te quedarías tranquila... ¿qué crees que haces aquí? - preguntó girándose. A pesar de que el ascensor no hacía ninguna especie de ruido, él era un Auror excelente y la sintió seguirlo, llegar al Ministerio y salir del ascensor.

- Yo... Draco, me asustaste - respondió Hermione como una niña a la que acababan de pillar en pleno juego - sabes que no me voy a quedar tranquila, estoy segura de que Harry está en problemas y algo me dice que está aquí - el rubio enarcó una ceja - voy a ir con ustedes y no me mires así, el hecho de que trabaje en las relaciones públicas no significa que no pueda patear unos cuantos traseros, soy una excelente bruja y lo sabes... vamos - Ernebrish levantó la varita.

- Está bien, déjala, que después no digan que nos inmiscuimos en su amor... pero si te digo atrás, es atrás Granger, no quiero que Potter me mate por no protegerte... - finalizó el ojigris. Hermione soltó un bufido que fue difícil de reconocer, ya que estaban susurrando - andando.

* * *

Los _cruccios_ seguían llegando. Harry y Phederick estaban sangrando. Los dos agresores no se conformaban con lanzarles maldiciones, los estaban golpeando a diestra y siniestra. Ya habían pasado varias horas y ellos seguían sin poder hacer nada. Pero ¿qué hacer ante esa situación? Ellos tenían la varita en la mano. El tratar de escapar o hacer algo, en ese momento, era la decisión más estúpida. Harry no lo soportaba más.

- No tienen las agallas ¿verdad? Por eso nos torturan... en el fondo no tienen las agallas suficientes para matarnos - empezó el ojiverde causando que los dos hombres, que en ese momento conversaban entre ellos, voltearan a mirarlo.

- A ver... ¡cruccio! - gritó Marviews haciendo que Harry se retuerza - ¿qué te digo? No es que no tengamos las agallas, cariño... es que nos divierte jugar así con tu mente, ¿o no Rufeus?

- Exacto - contestó el otro hombre, el de cabello negro - ¡Cruccio! - lanzó hacia Phederick; el hombre era más longevo que Harry, era obvio que no resistiría mucho tiempo más - pero ya que tanto quieres que acabemos contigo - se puso de pie y se acercó a él - no veo por qué seguir teniéndolo aquí, la verdad es que nosotros buscamos al otro imbécil, Marviews, no a este...

- Tienes razón, déjame hacerlo - le pidió como si fuera un placer; los vellos de Harry se erizaron, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que daba directo con esa estancia y entró Malfoy, seguido de Ernebrish... y Hermione. Su Hermione. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¡Tenía que irse! No soportaba la idea de que algo le pasara. No movió ninguno de sus músculos. No quería dar prueba alguna de que había alguien más en la habitación, así podrían sorprenderlos y atacar por la espalda antes de que lo maten. Porque eso era lo que iban a hacer.

- Será un placer - respondió Rufeus con una sonrisa socarrona. El otro hombre se alejó un poco, como si quisiera ver cuánto demoraría en llegar el rayo a distancia.

- Ava... espera - se acercó a Phederick, los otros seguían avanzando sigilosamente - quiero que mires bien esto... después de todo, ¿es como tu hijo, no? - regresó a su posición anterior, Malfoy estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el hombre gritó - ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

- ¡¡HARRY!!

- ¡POTTER!

- ¡¡NO!!

* * *

**Qué les pareció¿?... **

**La Jooovi**


	21. Sacrificios

_Hey!! Gente!! Siento la demora, se me hicieron eternas las vacaciones... pero ahora vuevlvo al colegio T.T _

_en fin! Capítulo 21!! wow!! Gracias a todos! y Espero ver sus reviews con un sincero "Me gustó" y como saben que amo las reviews largas, díganme algo más no? xDDD_

_Besos! Dios los guarde_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21: Sacrificios **

No podía estar pasando. No lo creía... no quería creerlo. El gran destello verde que salía de la varita de aquel ser, como se dirigía hacia el moreno... luego... un grito... y el hechizo impactó contra un cuerpo. Escuchó el sonido sordo que dejó al caer al piso y su corazón paró en ese momento.

Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente en ese instante. No podía ver nada, Draco corría hacia allí y su capa ondeaba casi en los ojos de ella. Quiso correr más rápido y auxiliar a su amor, pero el otro auror se le adelantó. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que no se podían mover del camino? ¡Necesitaba ver a Harry! ¡Necesitaba saber que estaba bien! Pero... ¿y si había muerto? No pudo ni siquiera pensar en eso, no era una opción. Harry Potter tenía que estar vivo; por más que sonara egoísta, no la podía dejar sola, no la podía abandonar.

No supo cuándo, no supo cómo, sólo supo que un instante estaba corriendo y que al siguiente lo vio.

Estaba ahí, el amor de su vida... vivo.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba muerto? No sentía el dolor que se había imaginado... de hecho, no había sentido nada... pero ese hechizo iba directo hacia él. Definitivamente tenía que haber muerto. Todo lo que quería era estar con Hermione, lo único que lamentaba era haberse peleado con ella antes de ir a una muerte segura. Sin embargo, estaba conciente de que apretaba sus puños y cerraba fuertemente sus párpados pero no sabía cómo ni por qué...

Lentamente los fue abriendo, quizás se encontraría con el llamado "paraíso", siempre creyó que había algo más allá de ese sueño llamado vida en el que se encontraba; lo que encontró cuando abrió los ojos, lo horrorizó... Phederick estaba frente a él. Aparentemente muerto. Todo tenía que ser una ilusión, eso no podía estar pasando, ese hombre no podía estar muerto... no podía haber muerto para salvarlo a él. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

El ruido comenzó a llegar a sus oídos como canto desesperado. Alguien gritaba hechizos por doquier, apartó su rostro del cuerpo inerte de Phederick y los centró en batalla que se estaba librando. Malfoy y Ernebrish habían llegado hasta donde estaba él... pero, un momento, antes de que todo pasara, él había visto a Hermione, estaba seguro que la había visto... ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Algo le había pasado? Se odiaría si eso era verdad, no podía ser verdad, no, ella no. Comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente con la mirada, no estaba en la oficina, no en el pasillo, no en la lucha... entonces la vio. Venía corriendo hacía él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... el moreno quería moverse, quería abrazarla, pero no podía, no podía mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

- Yo... lo siento tanto - y sin más se aferró a su cuello, sollozando y abrazándolo sin que importara el mundo. Lo tenía ahí... estaba con ella. Y pensar que podía haber muerto... no, esa no era más una opción. Harry ni siquiera pudo corresponder el abrazo, seguía mirando la batalla y luego el cuerpo de Phederick.

- _¡Desmaius!_ - gritó finalmente el rubio desarmando al hombre de la cicatriz, que había durado más que su compañero, quien había caído dos minutos atrás - ¡¿Potter estás bien?! Pero... ¡¿Qué rayos...?! ¡Ministro! - de inmediato se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo inerte del hombre y luego de examinarlo por unos momentos, se paró y comenzó a caminar... no había nada que hacer.

El moreno vio cómo el rubio se alejaba del cuerpo y no resistió más. Se levantó del suelo, apartó gentilmente a la castaña de su cuello -aún sin decirle nada- y le habló al blondo.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿A dónde crees que vas? - el ojigris se giró para verlo - ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo ya mismo! - bramó negándose a creer que había muerto - ¡Ayúdame, hombre!

- Potter, ya está, no hay nada que hacer... lo siento - respondió con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba; lo que acababa de pasar iba a ser duro para el ojiverde, eso estaba más que claro, el Ministro había sido como un segundo padre para él - voy a llamar al resto de los Aurores para arreglar este desastre y hacer lo correspondiente con el cuerpo.

- ¡NO! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Phederick no puede estar muerto!

- Potter... - comenzó Ernebrish acercándose al cuerpo.

- ¡No! ¡Salgan todos!

- Harry... - la muchacha se acercó a él.

- ¡NO! ¡SALGAN! - siguió gritando; los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo en ese estado - Herms... por favor... necesito estar solo - agregó en un susurro.

- Salgamos, Hermione - dijo el rubio pronunciando su nombre cuidadosamente y acto seguido los tres salieron del lugar, dejando a un Harry destrozado, que ni siquiera podía con sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntaba el peliazabache al cuerpo inerte del hombre - ¡Phederick, tú no tenías por qué morir! - no podía parar de decirse que todo había sido su culpa, que ese gran Ministro no tenía por qué haber muerto... y así lo estaba; entonces se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba: nunca más sus bromas, ya no más sus acostumbradas salidas por un trago, no hablaría con él de nuevo... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué diablos lo hizo?!

Pasó los momentos necesarios junto a Phederick, llorando su pérdida... pero no lo iba a dejar así. Quería ver a los hombres que habían hecho esto encerrados en una fría celda de Azkaban, no quería venganza, quería que pagaran por lo que hicieron.

No pudo quedarse ni un minuto más allí. En cuanto los Aurores comenzaron con la tarea de investigación de la escena y reconocimiento de los objetos, tuvo que salir de allí. No podía seguir mirándolo.

Se sentía débil, ni siquiera podía con su propio cuerpo, no había comido desde el día anterior, pero quería quedarse y asegurarse de que todo se hiciera bien. Sin embargo, Draco no pensaba lo mismo y lo mandó a casa; muy a su pesar Harry tuvo que aceptar, ya que como bien había dicho Malfoy: "En este momento no era una ayuda sino un estorbo".

Hermione lo había acompañado. El viaje había sido tranquilo, lo habían hecho en el auto de Ron, quien se había quedado junto con Luna, arreglando unos papeles mientras ella preparaba la noticia para la revista. Ginny por su parte, había ido a buscar al rubio y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Por fin llegaron a su apartamento. Los dos querían salir de allí, se sentían abrumados por el silencio que los envolvía. La castaña no sabía qué decir, qué hacer; en la situación en la que se encontraba Harry cualquier cosa podía ser malinterpretada. Sólo quería hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí y que no lo iba a dejar.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? - preguntó minutos después de que llegaron.

- Te lo agradecería - ella se giró para irse a la cocina, pero suavemente él la atrajo a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo - por un momento... pensé que te había perdido, no hubiera podido soportarlo, no sin ti... no me imagino... - la ojiambar puso un dedo en sus labios, callándolo.

- Harry, eso no va a pasar... también por un momento pensé que habías muerto, no sabes cuán difícil fue pensarlo y entonces te vi ahí... el corazón me volvió a latir - no había más que decir, sumidos en un cálido abrazo, se besaron, no con pasión ni con deseo, más bien con ternura y con entrega. No más pensar en estar separados, no más pensar en una vida sin su amor...

Sintiéndose un poco más calmada Hermione preparó algo de comer. Cenaron en silencio, lanzándose miradas de vez en cuando, ninguno de los dos quería hablar y lo entendían. La noche seguía envolviendo el cielo, era una noche sin luna, oscuridad total; Hermione agarró sus cosas con la idea de irse, ya eran las dos de la mañana.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó el moreno desanimado. Ella asintió con pesar - supongo que... te veré mañana. La muchacha no quería irse pero ya era muy tarde, deseaba quedarse y acompañar a Harry en esta noche que, estaba segura, sería de pesadillas.

- No, ¿sabes qué? Me voy a quedar, puedo ¿verdad? - ese era el punto que no había considerado. ¿Y qué si Harry quería estar solo? Después de todo, era más su perdida que la de cualquier otro - No, esto fue un error...

- No, claro que no... - pudo ver un destello de calidez en los ojos del moreno que le quitó todas las dudas posibles - pero... no lo hagas porque te sientas obligada...

- Harry - lo tranquilizó - me quedaré a dormir, quiero acompañarte, sabes que voy a estar aquí para ti, te amo... - y mirándolo a los ojos le dio un corto beso.

El ojiverde sonrió y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la habitación. Le prestó una chaqueta y un pantalón que a ella le quedaron enormes. Él también se puso su pijama: un pantalón. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con el torso desnudo. A la muchacha le comenzaron a temblar las piernas en cuanto lo vio semidesnudo pero se controló y juntos fueron a la cama.

Harry se recostó en sus piernas, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, tarareando melodías tiernas que lograron que el moreno se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo en poco tiempo. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de la castaña debajo de su cabeza y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse. Luego ella lo acompañó, durmiendo también.

* * *

- ¿Más tranquilo? - preguntó dándole un tierno beso en el cuello, que era hasta donde le llegaba.

- Algo, pero sigo preocupado... gracias por estar - respondió Draco dándole un beso en la frente y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ginevra Weasley sabía que cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, no se podían esperar muchos cumplidos ni caricias que no estuvieran relacionadas con sexo, pero hace mucho tiempo lo había aceptado.

- ¿Preocupado por qué?

- Todo esto es raro, Ginn, los tipos esos son magos muy buenos y estaban determinados, tengo un mal presentimiento y no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que estén en Azkaban... lo siento, es tardísimo y yo te tengo aquí acompañándome, ¿vamos a casa?

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías - se tomaron de la mano y dándose otro beso, desaparecieron.

El timbre de un teléfono hizo que se sobresaltara y despertara de su cálido sueño. La cabeza del muchacho seguía apoyada en sus piernas, acurrucado como un niño en los brazos de su madre. Trató de que no se despertara pero el bendito teléfono seguía sonando y fue inevitable. ¿Dónde estaba ese teléfono?

- Es mi celular - dijo el ojiverde mientras bostezaba - quédate aquí, voy a traerlo - no quería que se levantara de la cama, no quería darle la oportunidad de que reconsiderara su estadía en el departamento de él porque conociendo a Hermione, si se daba cuenta que era una mala idea, no importaría el hecho de que fuera madrugada, ella se iría.

- ¿Tu celular? ¿El que te regalé? ¿Cómo es que otras personas tienen tu número? - preguntó confundida mientras el moreno volvía a la habitación con el dichoso aparatito que no dejaba de sonar.

- Le di el número a los Aurores encargados de este caso por si la cosa se complicaba... Habla Potter - el celular dejó de sonar y con cada segundo que pasaba el moreno iba cambiando su expresión. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que se pusiera así?

- ¿Qué pasó, Harry? - se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él para poder tranquilizarlo, pero el muchacho comenzó a gritar.

- ¡SE ESCAPARON, HERMIONE! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¡SE ESCAPARON!! - tenía los puños apretados de la ira, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Es que los Aurores encargados realmente eran unos idiotas o estaban tratando con magos mucho más buenos de lo que ellos pensaban?

El clima en la habitación era frío. El aire era sofocante. Parecía que con un mínimo movimiento todo se podía derrumbar. La castaña todavía estaba procesando las cosas... ¿cómo es que todo había cambiado de un momento a otro? ¿Cómo se pudieron escapar esos criminales? ¡Ellos debían estar en Azkaban! ¡Y Harry debía estar durmiendo tranquilo! En lugar de eso ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro en el dormitorio, haciendo llamadas. Finalmente colgó y se sentó en la cama tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- Harry, relájate, vamos a atrapar a esos cretinos - puso una mano en su hombro y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente; el moreno levantó la cara, la miró a los ojos y enterró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, envolviéndose en un tierno abrazo - sí, cariño, todo va a salir bien.

- Vamos a atraparlos ¿verdad? - susurró el ojiverde en su oído. Se sentía tan horrible al verlo así, destrozado. Lo único que quería era encontrar a los responsables y enterrarlos en la cárcel. Si hacían sufrir a Harry, no merecían su perdón.

- Sí, Harry, los atraparemos, lo prometo - le dio un suave beso en los labios y siguió abrazándolo.

Siguieron despiertos por una hora más, hasta que finalmente el cansancio los venció. Antes de quedarse dormida ella lo observó por unos momentos. El peliazabache dormía con el ceño fruncido, era claro que no estaba soñando algo agradable. Ella lo acarició dulcemente hasta que el comenzó a sonreír. Entonces Morfeo también la llevó a su mundo.

Un movimiento en la cama la despertó súbitamente. Abrió los ojos y vio el cuerpo del moreno moverse de un lado a otro. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Sería demasiado tarde? ¿Harry estaría molesto con ella por no despertarlo?

- ¿Qué buscas? - preguntó levantándose de la cama también.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte - se giró para mirarla; la ojiambar se sonrojó, se veía terrible por las mañanas - te ves hermosa - pronunció el muchacho como si hubiera adivinado lo que ella estaba pensando - gracias.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? - le sonrió en respuesta a su cumplido.

- Por hacer esto, por soportarme, por todo Herms...

- Harry no tienes que dar las gracias por nada... yo... esto es difícil para ti y no debes esperar nada que no sea apoyo y comprensión de mi parte, te amo.

- No tanto como yo a ti - y cortando distancias, le dio un dulce beso hasta que terminaron los dos en la cama de nuevo - nos vamos a arrepentir - le dirigió una dulce sonrisa - voy a cambiarme.

- Estaba por frenarte, chico hormonas... ve a cambiarte, voy a bañarme...

La dcha que tomó fue relajante, se sentía tan bien dejar el agua deslizarse por su cuerpo. Tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que le había dicho a Harry. Ella le prometió que los atraparían. Pero ¿y qué si ellos ya estaban lejos? No serían tan tontos como para entregarse fácilmente. A demás, si habían podido escapar, significaba que no eran los inescrupulosos que todos creían. Salió del baño y se alistó. Gracias al cielo siempre tenía un poco de ropa en el departamento del moreno. Se había quedado a dormir, eso era un avance. Sin embargo, sentía que algo se le escapaba... ¡Sus padres! Ni siquiera les había avisado que no dormiría en casa. Antes de ir al trabajo tendría que pasar por allá.

- Harry ¿qué haces? - el moreno estaba en el comedor dándole vueltas a la sartén.

- Se pegó el huevo... no tengo idea de por qué, ¡huevo despégate! - comenzó a sacudir la sartén más bruscamente que antes.

- Anda a trabajar, yo termino de lavar todo, tranquilo... - se acercó y le quitó la sartén de las manos.

- ¿En serio? No puedo concentrarme en nada y no voy a poder hacerlo hasta que tenga a esos desgraciados pudriéndose en Azkaban...

- Escúchame, por favor - dejó la sartén encima de la cocina, se limpió las manos y las puso en las mejillas del moreno - quiero que te calmes, si no actúas profesionalmente no sé qué te puede pasar y no voy a estar tranquila... ¿te vas a calmar?

- Herms, yo...

- ¿Te vas a calmar? - volvió a repetir sin soltar al muchacho.

- Sí - respondió este notando que no tenía otra salida. Se despidió de ella y salió del departamento dejándolo en total desorden.

Todo era oscuridad en ese callejón, estaba sucio, lleno de basura, pero era un lugar seguro. Marviews Ferinham no era un hombre pasivo. Disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a sus víctimas, dándole donde más les dolía. Se había iniciado como mortífago unos años antes de la caída de Voldemort, pero este lo había rechazado innumerables veces, tantas, que Marviews se retiró, desapareció sin decir nada. Siempre le pareció raro que el Señor Oscuro no lo haya mandado buscar y matar; pero quizás inclusive para eso era demasiado insignificante. Ni siquiera se molestaron en asegurarse de que él no diría nada. Cuando Voldemort cayó, se juró a sí mismo que lograría ser mejor, que él sí mataría a ese niño. Y la situación mejoró increíblemente cuando conoció a Reulus Arthiagus.

Reulus era un hombre frío -como él- y que siempre había sido subestimado. Había tenido un amigo que se había convertido en Mortífago, le había manifestado su emoción y anhelo por ser parte de ellos también, pero lo habían rechazado vilmente. Contribuyendo más al resentimiento que albergaba en su corazón contra la sociedad en general.

Ambos habían jurado que lograrían ser mejores de lo que un día Voldemort fue en su tiempo. Se habían propuesto acabar con el famoso Niño que Vivió, pero sin proponérselo se habían desviado de sus objetivos. Un asesinato, otro asesinato, siempre lejos de Londres, viajando de aquí por allá. Repentinamente esta situación con Luciel y por consecuencia con el idiota del ya difunto Ministro, los había encaminado -sin quererlo ni planearlo- en su dirección anterior. Matar a Harry Potter. Phederick había muerto para salvarlo. Eso no había sido previsto, pero tenían que solucionarlo.

- Marviews... ¿qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó por tercera vez Reulus; parecía que la vida los había colocado en esa situación y otorgándole esos roles, Marviews daba las ideas y jugaba un papel de líder, mientras que Reulus veía sus recursos y se encargaba de que los planes triunfaran - ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

- ¡Cálmate! - Se puso de pie, el trasero se le había entumecido de estar recostado en las paredes de ese húmedo callejón - Esto no es cualquier cosa... ¿Reulus, te das cuenta de que tenemos la oportunidad de ir tras Harry Potter? - El aludido asintió ansiosamente - ¡Si logramos matarlo tendremos el respeto de todo el mundo mágico bajo! Así que esto lo tenemos que hacer con cuidado... tenemos que hacerle daño, llegar a él de una manera sutil... tenemos que llegar a lo que más quiere - sus ojos adquirían un brillo de malicia conforme iba dando a conocer su plan - sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

- Totalmente - respondió su compañero.

* * *

Por fin pudo salir del apartamento dejándolo reluciente. No tenía idea de cómo Harry podría sobrevivir teniendo las cosas así. Dejó el edificio donde vivía el moreno y se encaminó por las calles atestadas de gente. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, hora punta para ir al trabajo. El Londres muggle se veía tan lejano y a la vez increíble. ¿Dónde podría encontrar un buen lugar para desaparecerse?

Por fin. Un callejón.

Se internó en ese lugar hasta llegar al final. Se dispuso a desaparecer, concentrándose y fijando la vista en su punto. Escuchó un ruido pero no reparó en él ni por un momento, tenía que estar muy concentrada. Entonces sin previo aviso un dolor punzante comenzó a extenderse por su espalda, sus rodillas temblaron y no pudo hacer más que caer al piso cual costal de papas que es arrojado bruscamente. Entonces lo comprendió, el sonido que había escuchado no había sido nada más ni nada menos que un hechizo. Pero ¿quién? Y ¿por qué? Comenzó a mover sus manos lentamente, tratando de ponerse de pie. El dolor era fuerte. ¿Qué clase de maldición le habían lanzado?

- ¡Inmovilus Totalus! - gritó una voz desde lo profundo y horrorizada pudo ver cómo emergían dos hombres desde la oscuridad; uno empuñaba la varita y el otro se sobaba las manos morbosamente. ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Qué pretendían hacerle? Miró sus caras por un momento y quiso soltar un grito. Eran ellos. Los criminales del Ministerio, los que mataron a Phederick. Sintió un impulso sobrehumano por saltar encima de ellos y destrozarlos con sus propias manos - ¡Granger Hermione! En tu registro dice que eres una muy buena bruja y que eras de las mejores -sino la mejor- alumna en Hogwarts... ¿un poco descuidada no crees? - el hombre que le hablaba seguía con la varita en alto y tenía una cicatriz en el rostro que lo hacía lucir aún más aterrador, pero lo peor era que ¡tenía razón el desgraciado! ¡Había sido muy cándida al entrar así en un callejón!

- Bueno, pero mientras más distraída, mejor para nosotros ¿o no, Marviews? - El otro hombre se acercó y la examinó de cerca, causando que el miedo de Hermione aumentara - eres muy hermosa... que suerte la del imbécil de Potter - ¿así que eso tenía que ver con Harry?

- No perdamos tiempo en esas cosas ahora, Reulus - siseó Marviews - te voy a explicar las cosas de frente ¿está bien, Granger? - _"Idiota, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que asienta con la cabeza? ¡No puedo moverme menudo imbécil!"_ estaba furiosa, ¡Quería acabar con ellos allí mismo! - ¿cómo digo esto sin que suene tan... crudo? - se quedó pensando por unos instantes.

- ¡No hay tiempo! - gritó su compañero.

- ¡Cálmate! - Respondió y luego recuperó su voz apacible - pero la verdad es que lo pienso y lo pienso y lo cierto es que... no hay manera de hacerlo menos doloroso, así que te lo diré de una buena vez - la castaña sentía cómo su corazón latía más y más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba - tú vas a dejar a Potter, oh sí... vas a romper su dulce corazoncito de héroe de la manera más cruel posible y no quiero ninguna palabra de contradicción.

Déjame explicarte las cosas, cariño... tenemos a tus padres vigilados, por cada error que cometas al momento de terminar con ese estúpido, uno de tus queridos papis, muere... y no creas que estoy bromeando muchachita, ¿viste cómo maté a Phederick? Pues ese hechizo iba dirigido a Potter y te aseguro que en el caso de tus papás, nadie evitará que el hechizo llegue a ellos... te vamos a seguir, una vez que te hayamos quitado el hechizo, vas a llamar a la sanguijuela esa, lo vas a citar por un motivo urgente y lo harás pedazos, LITERALMENTE - remarcó la última palabra y Hermione se sintió morir - ya te daremos más instrucciones... - se acercaron un poco más a ella y luego, sin mostrar alguna emoción, se alejaron hasta volver a la oscuridad en el profundo callejón, de donde habían salido.

La castaña no supo cuándo ni cómo. Sólo supo que de un momento a otro pudo moverse y estar libre del hechizo que la había hecho presa. Pero por unos instantes decidió seguir inmovilizada, así no tendría que afrontar lo que se le venía. Porque en unos minutos -cuando dejara a Harry- no sólo sería el corazón del moreno el que se rompería, el de ella se haría pedazos. Cogió el celular. No, pedazos no. Añicos.

* * *

**Qué les pareció¿?... **

**La Jooovi**


	22. El idiota

_Hey!! Gente!! Siento la demora, ando sin internet! sé que tardçe muuucho más de lo normal, pero bueno, akí estamos para continuar esta historia __xDDD espero sus reviews, ya se va acercando el final xDDDDD vamos chicos, díganme qué les parece, un comentario largo! xDD _

_Besos! Dios los guarde_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22: El idiota**

Esto no iba a terminar así. No podía terminar así. Es más, ella no iba a dejar que eso terminara así. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? ¡Venir a amenazarla de esa forma! ¡Por favor! Nunca antes le había gustado alardear, pero ¡ella era una de las mejores brujas que Hogwarts había tenido! Y ahora se los demostraría. Si creían que ella era una pobre bruja asustada pues ¡estaban equivocados! Tenía que pensar, pensar, pensar... ¿por qué en estos momentos no se le ocurría ni una miserable idea?

Ellos querían que llamara a Harry y terminara con él ¿verdad? Pero había algo con lo que no contaban. Los mensajes de texto. Ella le había enseñado a Harry cómo leerlos y contestarlos, seguramente él la podría entender. Comenzó a marcar los botones.

"Harry, no creas ni una pala..." había algo que la perturbaba y no la dejaba continuar. Al final del callejón había un teléfono que estaba sonando incesantemente. ¿Quién diablos podría estar llamando a un teléfono público? No, esto lo había visto en alguna de las películas muggles, seguramente serían ellos. Idiotas. Ella no contestaría. Entonces su propio celular comenzó a sonar. ¡Maldición! ¡Se le borró todo lo que había escrito!

- ¿Sí, diga?

- Tu padre está camino al hospital - contestó la voz fría de Marviews, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi papá, mal nacido?! - comenzó a gritar la muchacha cada vez más aterrada.

- Consecuencias, cariño, consecuencias; tú sabes que actuaste mal, no tenías que haber intentado mandarle un mensaje a Potter, no, no, no...

- Yo... - no sabía qué decir; ¿cómo podía saber él que ella intentó mandarle un mensaje a Harry? ¡Todo esto era su culpa! ¡Su padre estaba en el hospital ahora! - ¿por qué dices eso?

- ¡No lo niegues más! ¡Le quisiste mandar un mensaje a potter y ahora tu querido papito tiene una herida grave que lo mandó directo al hospital! ¡INTENTA ALGO MÁS Y MATO A TU MADRE! ¡LO JURO! - y colgó.

- ¡NO! - estaba aterrada, ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía otra alternativa, tenía que terminar con Harry. Era eso o la vida de sus papás.

Si ella terminaba con Harry, él no moriría; pero si volvía a intentar hacerse la heroína, su madre dejaría de existir. Con eso no se jugaba.

¡Merlín! Había pasado tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas. Tan sólo tres meses desde que toda la travesía inició. Tres meses... y ahora tenía que acabar...

Volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- Habla... - exclamó casi sin voz, en un tono apagado y melancólico; había llegado a una habitación sin salida, no podía jugar con esto, no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

- Sí, lo sé... lo haré.

- Que sea duro, dulzura, terriblemente devastador; resalta sus defectos, dile que no te satisface en la cama, que no es el hombre que tú mereces, que quieres algo que él no tiene y así más cosas - siseaba cruelmente - espero noticias... o mejor dicho, te llamaré cuando las tengas... - y colgó.

Hermione suspiró. Lo inevitable se acercaba. Pero ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? ¿Realmente tenía que ser cruel? ¡NO! No había forma de que ella le hiciera eso a Harry. Al contrario, trataría de que fuera lo menos doloroso posible. Ellos no podían obligarla a eso y no era posible que les hicieran algo a sus padres por el simple hecho de que no lo hizo tan cruel y duro como ellos querían.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y ella sintió cómo sus nervios colapsaban.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, imbécil?! - gritó, incapaz de contenerse.

- ¿Herms? Soy yo, Harry... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Herms? - La castaña se quedó helada, todo había comenzado más rápido de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar - llamé para ver cómo iba todo... ¡¿Herms, estás ahí?!

- ¡Sí! - Gritó furiosa y luego moduló su voz - necesito hablar contigo, por favor, es urgente, ven ahora mismo.

- ¿Todo está bien?

- No, necesito que vengas... nos encontramos frente al Hotel Royal Palace London que queda a tres cuadras del Ministerio, ¿está bien?

- Sí, pero... Herms, ¿qué te dije cuando te propuse matrimonio?

- No lo has hecho, Harry y no, no soy ningún farsante, ¿pasé la prueba?

- Completamente; salgo para allá, nos vemos...

- Está bien, nos vemos...

- ¡Ah! Y Herms...

- Dime...

- Te amo.

Ella colgó.

No podía soportar lo que venía, pero tenía que pensar en sus padres, tenía que pensar en que esto era lo mejor para todos. ¡¿A quién diablos trataba de engañar?! Eso no era lo mejor para nadie. ¡Para nadie! No, sus padres estaban de por medio; ellos habían hecho tanto por ella, lo menos que se merecían era que ella los salvara.

Cogió su bolso y se aferró a él; comenzó a caminar lentamente, saliendo de ese callejón donde parecían haberle quitado la vida. El Londres muggle había perdido todo su brillo. Tenía que dirigirse al Hotel, no quería darles motivos a esos desgraciados para que pensaran que se había arrepentido... aunque de buena gana lo haría.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado y corría mucho viento, el clima había cambiado en un instante. Apuró sus pasos, tenía que llegar rápido hasta donde estaba Hermione. Ella lo necesitaba, de eso no cabía duda. El tono de su voz y la manera cortante en la que habló la había delatado.

- Permiso, por favor... - la gente se apiñaba junto a él impidiéndole el paso, como si quisieran que no llegara - ¡Perdón! ¡Tengo que pasar! - Le pisó el pie a uno de los señores que estaba detrás suyo y este lo miró con mala cara, no importaba, ahora lo importante era ella - ¡Lo siento! - volvió a chocar con alguien.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez - respondió el joven al que había golpeado. Eso era el colmo, Harry sintió cómo sus nervios colapsaban y en él se despertaba una especie de bestia.

- ¡Te dije que necesitaba pasar! - bramó. Sabía que no podía perder tiempo, pero este tipo lo irritaba.

- ¡Está bien! Sólo digo que la próxima vez, mires por donde caminas, cuatro ojos... - siseó el joven. Era rubio y de un extraño color de ojos, un verde aterciopelado, muy distinto a los de Harry. Parecía ser sólo unos años mayor que el moreno.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Mira, no estoy para jueguitos - se giró para seguir andando - hasta nunca - Pudo escuchar cómo el rubio se reía a carcajadas a sus espaldas.

"_Concéntrate Harry, concéntrate y apúrate, Herms te debe estar esperando_" se repetía una y otra vez. Apretó sus pasos y siguió andando. Por fin, el hotel.

"Nos encontramos frente al hotel..." Frente al hotel, perfecto. Había un parque, de seguro era allí. Y la vio. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas con los brazos en el pecho, como abrazándose a sí misma; estaba hermosa, de eso no cabía duda. Harry sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación, pasaba cada vez que la veía. No pudo evitar notar que había algo raro en ella; traía una expresión de preocupación y sufrimiento. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Quién le había hecho daño? ¡Maldición! ¡Necesitaba averiguarlo!

- Herms... - dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado; ella parecía no haberlo visto, se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó su voz - ¿Qué está pasando, cariño? - se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, parecía estar tan débil, acercó sus labios a los suyos y la besó tiernamente.

La muchacha no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero ¡qué diablos! Era el último beso que le daría, merecía poder disfrutarlo. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y se entregó completamente. Las manos de él estaban en su cintura, ella jugueteaba con su cabello. ¡Merlín! ¡Si tan sólo hubiera otra forma de resolver las cosas! Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- En momentos como éste es que me encantaría acabar con toda la tecnología del planeta - susurró el muchacho tiernamente en su oído; ella no respondió, sólo lo miró y se giró para atender el bendito celular.

- Diga...

- Dulzura, no veo que haya algo de dolor en eso... ¿sabes? Tuve una idea; tengo en mis manos una pistola... así las llaman ¿verdad? Pensé que sería mejor para matar a tu madre, algo más... "muggle", así por lo menos morirá feliz ¿no crees? - La ojiambar apretaba los dientes de la rabia, ni siquiera podía responderle - ¿quieres que le dispare? - ella pudo escuchar el sonido del arma al ser cargada.

- No - dijo al fin - yo lo haré, no te preocupes, Luna... hablamos después - y colgó.

- ¿Era Luna? - Preguntó el peliazabache - ¿qué quería?

- Nada importante... Harry... ne-necesitamos hablar - esa no era una buena señal, la miró de manera nerviosa y ella suspiró - E-esto... esto no va más.

¿Qué? ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Por primera vez en su vida pensaba que no sólo tenía problemas con la vista sino también con el oído.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo... lo siento mucho... demasiado - sintió cómo su teléfono empezaba a sonar y lo apagó, seguramente querrían que fuera más cruel, pero ¡ella no podía hacer eso! Entonces recordó el sonido del arma al ser cargada y le parecía que el corazón se le salía del pecho; volvió a suspirar, no tenía opción - No, ¿sabes qué? No lo siento... me has tratado tan mal últimamente, yo... ¡Yo pensaba que te amaba! Pero esto... esto me ha hecho ver que no, ¡no te amo, Harry Potter! - se detuvo para ver cómo reaccionaba él; esperaba que le gritara, que le dijera que era de lo más bajo, pero lo que hizo fue mucho peor.

- Herms, cariño, no sabes lo que estás diciendo - se acercó e intentó abrazarla.

- ¡Suéltame! - le pegó una bofetada. El muchacho no sabía qué hacer, la única manera en que pudo reaccionar fue tomando la mano con la que lo había golpeado y la atrajo hacia él, para fundirla en otro arrollador beso.

Hermione no podía reaccionar, eso demostraría que todavía lo quería. ¡Y por los santos caracoles! ¡Ella lo amaba! Pero no, no podía. Se obligó a sí misma a ni siquiera mover los labios mientras él con los suyos intentaba convencerla de lo contrario.

- ¡Te dije que me sueltes! - Lo empujó - ¡Supéralo ya, Potter! ¡No te amo! ¡No te amo! ¿Acaso estás imbécil que no entiendes lo que significa? - listo, eso había sido todo lo que él podía aguantar, ahora ella lo escucharía.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡¿ACASO ES DIVERTIDO PARA TI JUGAR CONMIGO?! ¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA!

- No sé... supongo que la realidad por fin me hizo ver lo que en realidad pasaba, pensé que podía amar a alguien como tú, pero jamás podré amar a una persona tan... - buscaba defectos del muchacho pero no los encontraba - a una persona tan infantil, egoísta y fracasada - sabía perfectamente que él no era ninguna de las cosas que acababa de decir pero ¡tenía que hacerlo sentir mal!

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! - La tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, ella no podía estar terminando con él, no podía estar hablando en serio - ¿qué te está pasando? - la seguía sacudiendo sin darse cuenta de que la lastimaba.

- Suéltame, me estás lastimando.

- Creo que la señorita pidió que la soltaras - interrumpió un joven.

- ¿Qué? Yo... lo siento - respondió el muchacho soltándola sin ni siquiera mirar al joven.

- Señorita, fíjese bien con quién estrecha relaciones - se dio la vuelta y continuó andando - que no vaya a ser ningún idiota como este... "cuatro ojos" - el ojiverde se giró para mirarlo y se dio cuenta que era el mismo patán con el que se había topado antes.

- ¡Tú! - Gritó señalando al hombre - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me estás siguiendo o qué?

- Mira, cuatro ojos, yo sólo... ¡SUÉLTAME!

- ¡Harry, suéltalo! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suéltalo! - gritaba Hermione al ver cómo Harry y éste extraño hombre se agarraban a golpes. El rubio lanzaba golpes a la cara del moreno, pero luego éste pareció tomar la delantera y se arremetió contra el otro. El peliazabache por fin pareció reaccionar y se alejó de su contrincante.

- ¡Lárgate! - le gritó.

- Sí, pero él no es el único que se va, adiós Harry - bramó la ojiambar.

- No, Herms, espera...

- Señorita, ¿me permite acompañarla? - interrumpió el rubio, quien tenía la nariz sangrando.

- Mire, yo ni siquiera sé cómo se llama ni quién es usted... somos... diferentes - no podía olvidarse de que él era muggle y sería muy peligroso.

- Entonces, problema resuelto; Michael Wells, funcionario del Ministerio de Magia - tomó la mano de la castaña y la besó con delicadeza. ¿Así que era mago? Harry miraba lleno de rabia cómo todo sucedía - ¿me permite acompañarla ahora?

- ¡Aquí él único que va a acompañar a esta dama, soy yo! - bramó el moreno.

- Con esos gritos a la única dama a la que vas a acompañar es a la Dama Gorda de la Sala Común de Gryffindor - respondió Wells - usted decide, señorita...

- Hermione, Hermione Granger, encargada de las relaciones públicas del Ministerio de Magia... - si ella se iba con ese tal Michael Wells, quizás eso terminaría de convencer a Harry de que todo había terminado; pero ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Ahora lo único que quería era acercarse al moreno y curarle las heridas que se había hecho en el rostro a causa de la pelea - creo que no habrá ningún problema en que me acompañe... adiós Harry.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hermione, tienes que estar bromeando! Vamos, ya me probaste que soy un idiota, me creí la broma, págale la cantidad que le hayas ofrecido a este actorcito de cuarta y vámonos...

- Harry, acéptalo, TODO SE ACABÓ... - se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído - yo no te amo - se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar junto al rubio sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.

El muchacho de la cicatriz se quedó observando cómo el amor de su vida se iba con un idiota, dejándolo a él ahí, con el corazón destrozado. ¿Por qué Hermione le hacía esto? ¿Acaso de verdad no lo amaba? Se sentó en una de las bancas; le dolía tremendamente la cara, ese imbécil sí que golpeaba duro.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo se quedó ahí sentado, sin mover ningún músculo, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

- Vaya, vaya... parece que el mundo sí es pequeño ¿eh? - alguien le hablaba; el moreno alzó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Por Merlín, sus calzones y toda su magia!

- Yo también te extrañé, querido.

- Vete de aquí, Luciel - pidió el muchacho en tono cansino - no estoy de humor.

- Mira, yo sólo... Harry ¿qué diablos te pasó? ¿Te has visto la cara? - Se acercó a él y quiso tocarle el rostro pero el ojiverde se negó - ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Harry Potter le tiene miedo a una chica! ¡Te prometo que no voy a hacer que te acuestes conmigo! Sólo quiero ver qué tan malos son esos golpes... - el moreno suspiró y ella comenzó a examinarle los golpes.

- Bueno, ya que los examinaste, te puedes ir... - comenzó una vez que el "examen médico" hubo terminado.

- Ven, déjame curarte estas heridas...

- ¿Estás bien o te falla algo en el cerebro? Contigo no voy a ninguna parte - respondió tajantemente.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas... entonces que te las cure tu querida fenómeno de biblioteca...

- Si te refieres a Hermione - sin duda se refería a ella - no me va a curar nada... terminó conmigo hace unas horas.

- Oh, pobre Pottercito - trató de disimular lo mejor posible su alegría pero no pudo evitarlo - pero me imagino que tú no sabes curarte esas heridas solo y si se te infectan, no podrás ir a trabajar... - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

El muchacho suspiró.

- Sólo para curarme las heridas - Luciel sonrió, ¡los hombres eran tan predecibles!

La morena regresó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Harry la siguió sin molestarse en preguntar a dónde iban. Ya no importaba. Por lo menos ahora no tenía que preocuparse de que Hermione lo viera. Ella había terminado con él, y lo que es peor, había terminado con él y se había ido con el idiota ese. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

Luciel trataba de esconder esa sonrisa que luchaba por salir y posarse en su rostro. Harry Potter estaba con ella. Después de todo, comenzaba a creer que todos obtenían una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

**Qué les pareció¿?... **

**La Jooovi**


	23. Tiempo al tiempo

**Capítulo 23: Tiempo al tiempo**

Michael Wells sí que estaba teniendo un buen día. Una mujer muy hermosa venía con él, ¿qué más podía pedir? Horas atrás le habían confirmado que había obtenido un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia que recientemente había quedado disponible. Definitivamente, era un gran día.

- Creo que ya lo secuestré por mucho tiempo, sr. Wells, muchas gracias – comenzó Hermione deteniéndose unas calles antes de llegar al hospital donde seguramente se encontraba su papá.

- ¿Perdón? Por supuesto que no me estás secuestrando, te puedo tutear ¿verdad? – preguntó y luego continuó sin siquiera dejar a la muchacha contestar - es más, tengo que darte las gracias, probablemente hubiera estado de lo más aburrido en mi departamento sino fuera por ti.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que lo veré en el Ministerio – comenzó a caminar.

- Pero Hermione… ¿no me aceptas una invitación a cenar?

- Lo siento, pero como puede ver, acabo de terminar una relación y lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es salir con otra persona.

- ¿Y un café? Como amigos, desde luego… - esa era su última carta.

- Quizás más ade…

- Perfecto – la interrumpió – entonces te paso a buscar el viernes a las tres de la tarde ¿te parece? – la castaña suspiró en señal de aprobación, ¡vaya que este tipo era persistente! – genial, nos vemos.

Y sin siquiera despedirse, ella continuó andando. Necesitaba ver a sus padres vivos, esa sería la prueba de que todo lo que había hecho hacía unos instantes había valido la pena, ver que ellos estaban bien. Pero por otro lado estaba Harry. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que mantener esta farsa? ¿Hasta que su padre estuviera fuera de peligro? ¿Hasta que los capturaran? ¿Hasta que ella fuera una anciana? ¡Demonios! Esta situación la estresaba. Lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era estrechar al moreno entre sus brazos, decirle que lo amaba, que sentía todo esto, simplemente… poder explicarle las cosas. Se detuvo en cuanto divisó la gran puerta del hospital ante ella.

- ¡Deja de moverte ¿quieres?! ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡Eres una niñita! – se burlaba la morena. Su paciente había resultado ser quisquilloso y un poco temeroso ante el alcohol etílico.

- ¡Já! – respondió sarcásticamente el moreno levantando una ceja.

- Listo, terminé… no llores, por favor – volvió a burlarse – no morirás.

- Gracias… supongo – se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado – espero no tener que volver a verte nunca más – y comenzó a andar.

- Definitivamente, todo un caballero… vamos, Harry, una copa no le hace daño a nadie – se levantó y se acercó hacia donde estaba el peliazabache.

El muchacho comenzó a examinar la situación. Se vería mal que él estuviera tomando un trago a estas horas de la tarde, se vería mal que estuviera con Luciel cuando acababa de terminar con Hermione, todo se veía mal, pero se sentía aún peor el amar a Hermione de la manera en que él la amaba y no poder estar con ella.

El departamento de Luciel era muy cómodo y lindo, de eso no cabía duda. Ya había estado allí antes, cuando le había tocado hacer de niñero guardaespaldas. Había cambiado la decoración, se veía un poco más serio que en anteriores oportunidades. Los muebles también los había cambiado, ahora eran de un material muy suave color carmesí y no de cuero negro como la última vez en que él estuvo allí.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué decides, nene?

Tenía que reaccionar, no era una decisión tan difícil, sólo le diría que no sin darle más explicaciones, no era tan idiota como para quedarse. Definitivamente no.

- Sólo una copa – sí, sí era un idiota y además, qué diablos, Hermione lo había dejado, no estaba para trabajo, lo único que le quedaba ahora era atrapar a los asesinos de Phederick, eso era todo.

- Perfecto – respondió la morena - ¿whisky o ron? ¿Un cuba libre, tal vez?

- Ron – pensó un momento en el pelirrojo y luego volvió a la realidad – un vaso con ron, si fueras tan amable.

Había algo que le resultaba muy extraño en esto. ¿Cómo esos criminales habían podido escapar? A estas alturas ellos debían estar en Azkaban. Volvió a poner sus dedos en la sien y se la masajeó por quinta vez. El sol se había ocultado de repente y un viento tremendo se había apoderado del clima. Aún en su caliente oficina parecía que se encontraba en el polo norte. De pronto, unos brazos conocidos se aferraron a su pecho y unos labios besaron su cuello devolviéndole el calor deseado.

- Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo haces eso – afirmó tajantemente.

- ¿Cómo hago qué, dulce? – preguntó la pelirroja antes de volver a besar su frío cuello y dejarle un poco de su lápiz labial impregnado.

- Cómo me devuelves la tranquilidad, tú… me das paz – el rubio se giró para mirarla y contemplar el rostro de ángel que poseía la muchacha.

- Ese es un halago, señor Malfoy – examinó la silla que el ojigris ocupaba y se sentó en sus piernas – cuéntame, ¿qué han sabido de esos mal nacidos?

- Ese no es un vocabulario digno de una señorita, Ginevra Weasley…

- Sí, sí… Draco, ¿qué han sabido? ¿Has hablado con Harry o con Hermione?

- Desearía haberlo hecho, cariño… pero no puedo ubicar a Potter, lo estoy llamando al famoso celular y no me responde – se encogió de hombros – no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde puede estar… y eso no ayuda para nada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Esta vez sí que había impuesto un nuevo record. Nunca en su vida se había emborrachado tan rápido, ¡y sólo con ron! Bueno, en realidad, con ron, cerveza y un poco de tequila.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y echó una mirada rápida al lugar. Un momento. Esa no era la sala del departamento. Tenía ganas de vomitar y se sentía mareado; trató de concentrarse y mirar bien los objetos a su alrededor. No era posible. Estaba en… ¿el cuarto? ¿Acaso se había desmayado y Luciel lo había llevado hasta allí para dejarlo descansar? Se sentó y examinó sus heridas. Tenía frío, la chaqueta que llevaba puesta definitivamente no lo abrigaba en nada. Pero, el problema era que no había ninguna chaqueta, estaba con el torso desnudo y envuelto en las sábanas.

Comenzaba a sospechar qué había pasado. Con cierto temor comprobó lo inevitable, estaba desnudo. Se giró buscando un reloj y lo que encontró fue a una morena cubierta por la misma sábana que él y que dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro. La desesperación comenzó a invadirlo. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

- ¡Me siento terrible! – Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de esos ojos ámbar como dos manantiales - ¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho, Ginn! ¡Esto está mal!

- Tienes que explicárselo, Hermione – respondió la pelirroja; había ido a la casa de su amiga en cuanto esta la había llamado llorando después de visitar a su papá que estaba en el hospital – si él supiera que esos malditos te están amenazando estoy segura de que te entendería… ¡Desgraciados! Pero no van a lograr acabar con esto, Herms; ya los van a atrapar y entonces tú y Harry podrán volver a estar juntos.

- No creo que él quiera regresar conmigo… ¿Dónde está Luna? ¿Ya viene?

- Sí, me dijo que en quince minutos estaría aquí, tenía que mandar a imprimir unas noticias – miró su reloj – pero de eso ya hace quince minutos así que debe estar por aparecerse… ahora.

Se escuchó un pequeño ¡puf! Y la rubia apareció sobre la cama de Hermione con el cabello alborotado.

- Nunca he sido buena para estas cosas – admitió con sinceridad mientras se acercaba a saludar a Ginny y luego abrazaba a la castaña – Ginny me contó algo por celular, un paréntesis, ¡esas cositas son lo mejor de lo mejor! Bueno, dime exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

- Pues… - y la ojiambar repitió una vez más todo lo que había pasado en esas quince horas.

- Esos… esos… ¡Hijos de escogrutos de cola explosiva! No, peor, pobres los escogrutitos, ¡hijos de Voldemort! No puedo creer que te hayan obligado a hacer eso… tienes que contárselo…

- Yo opino lo mismo – admitió la pelirroja pecosa.

- ¿Es que no entienden? ¡Yo ya intenté contárselo! ¡Lo único que logré fue mandar a mi papá al hospital! – Se le escapó un sollozo y ocultó la cara en su almohada – es sumamente importante que no le digan esto a nadie ¿está bien?

- No te preocupes – respondieron a la vez Luna y Ginny.

Toda esa confusión le estaba dando ganas de vomitar. Seguía contemplando a la morena que dormía a su lado y las nauseas aumentaban. Él no quería ver a nadie que no fuera Hermione en ese lugar. Pero tenía que afrontarlo, ella nunca estaría en ese lugar, lo había dejado, le había dicho que él era un fracasado y muchas cosas más. No tenía por qué sentirse mal si es que se había acostado con Luciel, total, era un hombre libre. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era un hombre libre! Pero eso en lugar de emocionarlo, lo hacía querer enterrarse vivo. Comenzó a sacudir el hombro de la morena suavemente.

- Luciel… Luciel… - ella empezaba a despertar.

- Sí, dime…

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! – gritó el peliazabache haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara.

- ¡Deja de gritar, Potter! La resaca está por empezar a hacer acto de presencia.

- No me importa en lo más mínimo… ¿por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó? ¿Acaso nos acostamos?

- No, querido… - el moreno suspiró – no nos acostamos, hicimos el amor - ¿QUÉ? ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN! Se golpearía la cabeza si la resaca no estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo por sí sola – estuviste de maravilla… ¿cómo estuve yo?

- ¡No tengo idea! ¿No te das cuenta que no recuerdo nada? ¡Yo no quería acostarme contigo!

- Pues lo hiciste… ¿en serio no recuerdas nada? Fue después de que nos acabamos la botella de tequila; me dijiste que lucía bien y te dije que tú no estabas tan mal, te acercaste, me besaste, me dijiste que querías olvidar a la rata de biblioteca y… el resto es historia… aunque podría relatártela si quisieras, quizás te pondría en ambiente, listo para un segundo round, eh tigre – se acercó y comenzó a besarle el hombro.

- ¡No, no, no! – La alejó – esto está mal.

- ¿Por qué está mal? ¿Acaso ella no te dijo que no eras suficiente para ella? ¿Acaso no te dijo que eras un egoísta? ¿Acaso no se fue con otro tipo?

- ¡Basta! ¡Deja de repetir eso! – empezaba a desesperarse.

- ¡Acéptalo, Potter! ¡Todo se acabó entre ustedes dos! ¡Eres patético!

- ¡Cállate! – Se acercó en un solo movimiento y empezó a besarla - ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Me repites todo eso sólo para que nos acostemos de nuevo? ¡PUES BIEN! ¡Ya no tengo nada que perder! – pasó de su boca a su cuello, la morena le agitaba el cabello y enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

- Exacto… y a decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo nada que perder – repitió Luciel entre jadeos mientras el ojiverde continuaba haciendo de las suyas.

- Hermione terminó con Harry porque los que mataron a Phederick la obligaron; ella intentó advertírselo a Harry pero ellos lastimaron a su papá así que tuvo que dejarlo de la forma más cruel posible y no quiere que se lo cuente a nadie.

- ¿Y qué parte de "no contárselo a nadie" fue la que no captaste?

- Lo siento, mi cerebro no carbura bien en este momento, todo esto me dejó próxima a un estado de coma.

- Wow, Ginn – respondió el rubio – esos hijos de su madre son más listos de lo que pensamos.

- Draco ¿no entiendes lo que esto significa? ¡Hermione terminó con Harry! La pobre se siente terrible y Harry no debe andar de fiesta precisamente…

- Jamás pensé que lo diría de nuevo pero… siento pena por Hermione, tener que hacer lo que otros te mandan para que no lastimen a tus seres queridos – comenzaba a recordar la situación con su padre – eso… apesta. Tal vez deba ir y hablar con ella.

- ¡NO! Ella me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie y yo te lo conté a ti… sabes que no puedo ocultarte las cosas…

- Menuda mentirosa – dijo el ojigris sonriendo - ¡No puedes ocultarme cosas! ¡Já! Lo que pasa es que te picaba la lengua por contárselo a alguien y sabes que el único que es capaz de guardar un secreto aquí, soy yo.

- Bueno, está bien – admitió mientras se recostaba en el sillón del departamento que compartía con el rubio - pero al menos me queda el consuelo de que Luna no se lo dirá a nadie, ella también lo prometió.

- ¡Hermione terminó con Harry porque unos tipos la obligaron y amenazaron con matar a sus papás si no lo hacía!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Luna, te dije que dejes de ver esas novelas baratas, después andas soñando con eso.

- ¡Ronald! No es un sueño o una broma. ¡Hems terminó con Harry! – volvió a gritar la rubia; suspirando se sentó en la mesa del comedor de su departamento – Me siento tan mal por ellos.

- No puedo creerlo… pero ¿dónde estará Harry? ¿No han sabido nada de él?

- Draco le dijo a Ginny que estaba tratando de ubicarlo pero que no contestaba el celular.

- ¡Esas cosas no sirven para nada!

- ¡Ron! No comiences a insultar a los celulares sólo porque todavía no puedes manejar el tuyo.

- Eso no importa ahora, Lun, tenemos cosas más importantes en qué pensar – y con un movimiento sutil por debajo de la mesa, golpeó a su dichoso celular con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño a él mismo.

- Lo sé, lo sé… escúchame, amor, tienes que encontrar a Harry ¿está bien? Quién sabe qué clase de cosas puede estar haciendo ahora – comenzó a imaginarse las peores situaciones - pero es importante que no le digas nada sobre Hermione, ¿me escuchas? Ronald, él no puede saber nada.

- Está bien, tranquila, tú y Ginny vayan con Herms, ¿sí? No la dejen sola – le puso una mano en el hombro a su novia – esta situación es muy difícil y ella se debe sentir aún peor… - se acercó y le dio un tierno beso – voy por Harry – y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación.

* * *

**Y? Lo sé, demasiado tiempo sin publicar no? Espero que no se hayan aburrido.**

**DIos los guarde**

**p.d Un par de reviews me alegrarían el día ;)**

**La JO'**


End file.
